Eyes of Rain
by SnowChika
Summary: Eragon always believed that he could do it by himself. But someone knew better. So they sent him a girl with eyes of rain, a girl who is lost inside herself. Starts after Eldest. T for violence.
1. Exasperated

**Hola. I'd just like to say that yes, I've posted this before. Me. Not someone else. No copy right sadness happening here.**

**Anywhos, first chapter is up. Hopefully ya'll like it. Eyes of Rain: New and improved. Woo!**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Eragon, would I really have called the third book _Brisingr_? (snigger)_**

_Song: Move Along, All American Rejects_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Exasperated

What was this feeling? Was there a word that describes this amount of dreariness and tediousness?

_Exasperation._

_Thank you, Thorn. Then I guess I'm exasperated. Shall I sigh in exasperation?_

_You already did. It happened when you were trying to find the word 'exasperation.' I guess you were distracted by the complication of the word quest._

_Oh, well, in that case, why don't I go straight into my daily rant against these imbeciles?_

_I'd be elated to listen to it… again._

_Why can't they do anything? Do they have to come to me for every single little thing, or do you think, maybe just once, they could do something for themselves? But, even if they could, you know they wouldn't_. They never would- that was the way of the Empire, mindless bullies doing the work of the people who actually knew what was going on. The bigger bullies. People like his master. People like _him_.

_Come Murtagh, let us fly. We can forget about Captain Forax in the air._

_Okay, but do I deserve to? Do I deserve to forget? I'm just as bad as Forax; I'm just as much as a player in this war game._

_No, Rider, it's different for you. You were forced into this- you're doing this to save the ones you love, and the ones who love you. The so-called captain does it because he enjoys other people's pain, he enjoys doing our _king's_ bidding. Now, should I go East or West?_

_East, definitely. But make sure you fly behind the hill Thorn. I couldn't bear to lose you too._

_What do you mean?_

Murtagh paused to think how to word this. It was so… complicated. As he looked into the smoke stained sky, he thought that maybe it understood. With the birds sweeping through the air, forsaking the open sky for the constricting land, it must understand. How it felt to be forgotten, in the heat of the moment, and when it tried to make them understand, by sweeping under their wings with its wind, by trying to let them see the beauty of soaring through the heavens, only to be scorned by them, only to see them dive back through the haze to make a meal. In that moment, there was an undeniable connection between Murtagh and the sky, the moment when they both had no initiative as to why they tried to force their counterparts back into their amity.

_Isn't it obvious? Were you not there? Did you not see his face? Or do you just not remember it? What in the worlds made me do it? Those weren't __his__ orders. Of course, I'll probably be praised, for crushing his self-confidence, for taking my, _our_, father's sword. But he used to be my friend. I had thought of him as a brother, and now that he knows we are actually brothers, he'll hate me forever. And _why_ did I smile like a maniac, like I enjoyed it? Oh, of course. __He__'ll punish you if I show that I hate __him__. And, Thorn, can you believe I did that? The look on his face. And then what I told him! I don't even remember it. Something about how we were the same. 'Mirror images.' HAH. _

_I understand. I had to attack my own kin. The only one alive other than Shruikan, remember?"_

_I know. Hey, where are you going?_

Until then, Murtagh hadn't been paying any attention to where Thorn had flying, or where he had been walking for that matter. But now, he realized where they were: behind a dune; right outside of The Varden's camp. And, less than 50 yards away, there was Saphira, regally standing outside of a tent. _Are you mad? She'll smell you! Or, worse, see you!_

_No. I'm behind the dune for a reason, o Rider. And the spell you activated earlier is still on. She won't be able to smell me for another few hours._

Murtagh could feel the sarcasm in his dragon's voice. Still, he had to ask, _are you sure?_

_Positive. Now shut up._

_Why?_

Slowly pronouncing each word, as if talking to a child, Thorn replied, _so I can hear their conversation._

Murtagh was about to ask whose, when he realized- Saphira would only be outside of one tent: the one tent belonging to the one person he had been so preoccupied with this evening...

_Are you insane! This is Eragon and Roran you're listening to. You're eavesdropping on my family! Oh no. This is not good. If we hear their conversation, we'll have to repeat it to Galbatorix!_

_Not if we're careful. We can make certain aspects sound obscure. He doesn't have to know _everything_ we do._

Against Murtagh's protests, Thorn opened the link. _Oh no. __Oh no no no no. _They were actually talking, as if inside the tent was actually a safe place to talk. Roran was relating his journey to Eragon, talking to him like a brother. A sharp pain ripped through his torso._ Like we used to_.

_Wait a minute, Thorn..._ _Did he just say that his betrothed was captured by the Ra'zac?_

_I think so, but didn't Galbatorix say that Roran was just attacking on a whim?_

_I believe so… yes, because I was arguing with him; I was angry that he was attacking Eragon's cousin, and he said that Roran had started it. But if Roran's telling the truth..._

_I thought so. And, while the moment's right, I told you so. Roran has his cousin's blood… both of them. Now, Murtagh, please, could you stop thinking for two seconds?_

_He's not a traitor. And, I guess I'm sorry._

Silence. What had he missed inside the tent? _The more, the better._

_Stop being so bitter._

_Make me._

_Do you want me to climb up there and really make you? I didn't think so. Now, _please_. Shut. Up._

_Fine. I will._

_Good._

_Good._

Eragon's weary voice broke through their argument. "Aye, she's alive. And chances are, she's imprisoned in Helgrind, in the Ra'zac's lair." _What does where she is have anything to do with it? If she was captured by them, she's either being held in Helgrind or Uru'baen, Eragon knows that…_ "The answer to your question, brother, is yes. I will travel to Dras-Leona with you. I will help you rescue Katrina. And then, together, you and I shall kill the Ra'zac and avenge our father."

_IDIOTS! How does he expect to get into their lair? This is madness. Sheer and utter madness._

_Well, Thorn, I thought we were paying attention to their conversation… But if you want to talk, I've been meaning to tell you, the saddle is starting to get uncomfortable on my backside…._

_Are you not upset by this? You met Eragon because he had been captured by the Ra'zac in the middle of a city. How does he expect to make it into their lair, a league away from civilization?_

_I don't know, but I think he can do it. And, remember, our dearest _lord_ believed Eragon was the one who discovered the lair in Helgrind._

_Sure, Eragon is smart. I guess I forgot about that. I must have been preoccupied with all of his other great qualities. Like how strong he is, weakening just after minutes of sparring. And sensible. You saw him. He let his love for his cousin almost kill him. If it weren't for your quick thinking, he would have killed himself taking Roran from an imagined danger._

_First of all, he had been fighting through the whole day, saving people who would have been better off dead. Second off, Roran would have been in danger if I had decided to alert the Twins. Remember, I'm evil. I could have very well contacted them, like I was supposed to. So, that showed loyalty. More than I could say. I killed him today. Basically, he's an amazing Rider, and will do whatever he puts his mind to._

_First of all, you didn't kill him, he's a big boy, he'll pull through. And, no, he can't make it into the Ra'zac's lair. It's impossible to penetrate; how many people have tried? Now, I'd love to continue to prove you wrong, Sir Madman, but we have to head back to camp. I see a patrol headed this way._

As Murtagh looked to the heavens, a gust of wind cleared the skies, and he caught a glimpse of clear, navy blue before the sulfur smoke came back to claim its place. Maybe, just maybe, something, somewhere, understood what he was going through, somebody other than the voice inside his head. Maybe they weren't alone in this world.

_Gladly._

**I know I know. What the hell am I thinking? All American Rejects? But that's okay. Right now I'm actually listening to Framing Hanley. Somehow, I don't think Murtagh is trying to say stuff bout his lollipop… XD**

**So, you know the drill. Pretty green button. Very large. Catches your attention. Press it and make its day!**


	2. The Dawn Before the Storm

**Nasuada's POV! WOO  
****Aren't you excited? :D  
****Anywhos, I am. This is fan-effing-tastical. Because I'm updating. On time. Who cares that this chapter was already written… :)**

**Oh, and I've decided that a super idea would be to make a playlist for this story. I'm going to do YouTube and project playlist. If you look up cowsaymuh on YouTube, it should come up to playlists on my page. Because fanfic doesn't like it when I link other sites here... Anywhos, after you see my playlists, click on my username (CowsayMuh), and it's under playlists. You wanna know the name? Eyes of Rain. (le-gasp)**

**I'll get the playlist next chapter. I still have to make an account there. But now I'm motivated!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. I also don't own an elephant. Life's funny that way, eh?_**

_Song: It Ends Tonight, All American Rejects_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dawn Before The Storm:

The moments before dawn are the quietest, the darkest. Before the sun rises, the night tries to hold on to the darkness it has become accustomed to, knowing that if it lets the darkness disappear, a new morn will start, and the world may not be ready to face the day. And this particular morn was especially terrible- the people of the rebellion were to lose the small hope they had been clutching on to for so long. And they seemed to know this- even the normal early morning scuffle was nonexistent, the silence undisturbed, except for the sound of an evening robe slipping out of its tent.

A single silhouette stood on the balcony. She stood strong, proud, but there was something about her- something almost like a broken animal, something heart wrenching about the lonely silhouette on the balcony. Something that only became more pronounced as the young woman raised her hand to eye level.

If anyone had been near, they would have heard a forlorn voice softly say, "Black. Like me."

She thought she was alone. But a bone chilling voice from behind her whispered, "No, milady, not black. Never black."

"Then what color, Elva? I have always been referred to as the lady with ebony skin, the skin of onyx. Are they not black?"

"Maybe they are, but people say that because they have no better way to describe you. Have you ever seen a person with skin like a mineral? I think not. People are part of the living nature; they are not perfect, like a gemstone. They are flawed, varied as the petals on a rose. And just as beautiful."

The woman sighed. There was no fighting with a being who knew all the arguments. As she walked pass the child with violet eyes, the glow of the candle enveloped Nasuada. Her skin, dark as night.

"Listen to me." Suddenly the voice that had been filled with comfort seconds ago sounded abrupt, nearly rude. "Nothing in nature is black. Nature is, in itself, good. Even the night is blue, although it's darker than any found in our land. Even your skin, darker than the tree bark, has hints of warm, handsome brown in it. Even a black horse will have a white sock, or lighter skin. Black would consider itself evil. And, deep down, everything has a streak of compassion. I should know. Wasn't I cursed to know human nature?"

By the end of her monologue, the childish face had regained its concern, the eerie voice filled with kindness again. When Nasuada finally brought herself to meet the violet eyes, she was forced to remember just how much this small child actually knew about life, but how little the girl had actually had a chance to experience. So what if she had a shining star underneath the dark bangs? She was like one of those wise men who never leave their homes. Would Nasuada, leader of the Varden, liege-lord to Eragon Shadeslayer, be comforted by a mere child?

"I don't know how you can say that. We are in a war with a man who is most definitely evil."

"Well, how can you say that? You know the stories better than I. He started out well. He went insane after his dragon died. He wasn't always evil. Just as you aren't. Just as everything isn't."

Yes. Yes she would.

(a)

Nasuada awoke to a slight rapping on the door. The dreams she had had were… amazing, to say the least. She had dreamed she had been comforted by the child with the shining brow, the child she had taken into her care since Angela decided to fight in the battle.

But as she looked to the child's empty bed, she wondered if that was really so impossible. She had been under so much stress lately, was it so impossible to believe that the past weeks had finally taken their toll, that the child who knew all the problems had decided to do something about them?

Tap, tap, tap.

As the rapping was starting to sound impatient, Nasuada figured that the time had come to answer the door.

"One moment, I'll be right there." Who is it? No one comes this early in the morning. No one except Angela, and she's busy today. Something about rare desert herbs…

Hastily pulling her robe around her, Nasuada opened her door, surprise showing on her usually detached face as Elva led in the herbalist, Angela.

Speak of the devil, and she shall appear… "Angela, what a surprise. Would you care to stay for breakfast?" Please say no, please say no…

"Oh, don't worry Nasuada; I won't impede my company a second longer than necessary. However, I was wondering, do you need Elva? Because I was thinking that perhaps I could borrow her for the day."

Of course she didn't really want an answer. Angela knew that both she and her charge were above the law. They just stayed because it was the only place they could pretend to be useful. The politeness was only a formality.

"Yes, you may take Elva with you for today. Following me around must get boring for her." Like she really cares. The child doesn't act like a child- she acts like an adult, only with a grim sense of humor- and a larger appetite.

After an uncomfortable goodbye, Nasuada watched the two leave with a twinge of envy- even though they were outcasts in every sense of the word, they had each other. She didn't even have that.

With that thought, Nasuada got dressed. She didn't want breakfast anymore- not alone, not in this mood. She chose a simple garment, one that she could train in if she so decided. One that the whole world would recognize her in, because of the dark skin showing.

As she walked away toward her people, she couldn't help but be bothered by her constant worries that should have been left in her bedroom. Why is this bothering me now? The tone of my skin has never bothered me before… Perhaps what Knurl said… Lady Nightstalker. Or is it because everyone seems to be alienating themselves…

As if on cue, her liege came into view. Even though he had been through a war, even though he had found out his father was the one who betrayed the Riders to Galbatorix, he still smiled. He still walked tall. He looked the youngest she had ever seen him, except for the two times she saw him before her father had been killed.

"Nasuada!" He shouted, causing half the court to turn to look at him. As she laughed, quietly, as he corrected himself, stuttering in his haste, "Mi-milady, would you mind if I dined with you this morning? I have some… private matters I would wish to discuss with you."

By the end of his request, he seemed back to himself. No more of the naïve, youthful Eragon; he was back to his fierce, wise, self. I would swear he was sixty years old, if I hadn't known that he was younger than me!

"Of course, Eragon, you may eat with me. I was just going to go ask company of King Orrin. But perhaps I would rather yours…"

The young man laughed, a loud, booming laugh, one you should find in a pub, not a teenager. That's the horror of war- everyone grows up too fast. Nasuada knew it was true- she knew that she did not act as the average nineteen year old would. But she also knew that at age sixteen she was not pretending to know more than her superiors. No, Nasuada- he was acting as any other man would. It wasn't his fault.

But no matter what she told herself, she found herself studying Eragon as they walked back to her tent, in companionable silence. He didn't seem any older than before- he still walked the same, he still whistled a tune that had come from the country village he had known his whole life. Other than the obvious changes that the elves had left on him, he looked the same. But the longer she looked, more of the little differences seemed to show themselves- before the Battle of Du Farthen Dur, he had questioned himself. He had held himself strongly but not cockily. And now, he verged on that line. He was overconfident, looking out on the landscape as if he owned it, as if the men out there were as meaningless as ants, and he could show them how to do what needed to be done.

And yet, underneath the hard outer shell, she could see the old Eragon, the one who cared for everyone, who cried at her father's funeral, who had tried to bless a child. He still walked with an uncanny grace, only amplified by the elves' gift. Her father had called it his natural aptitude, a hunter's ability. And when he opened his mouth to comment on the weather, how if the cloud's in the West continued in and caused rain, she could hear the rough edges of his voice that had first led her to trust him. And, when she forgot to comment, he looked at her, and she saw for the first time a true resemblance between himself and Murtagh, in his eyes.

Damn tear reflex. I thought those hell waters had stopped.

"Milady, are you all right?"

"Of course Eragon. You know that I count you among my close friends?" So it's a good thing Murtagh's turned sides- think of how awkward it would be, following around a friend's brother like a love-sick puppy…

"Um, I guess milady. If you truly think so."

"Maybe you don't. Maybe I didn't, until moments ago. But, things have been truly stressful lately. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I know how you feel, milady." Silence. Maybe he still was young… "Look, your room. Do you still want my company?"

And maybe not. "Of course. And you had something you wanted to talk about?"

"Maybe it should wait, until after you've eaten."

He hadn't met her gaze during the whole conversation, apparently ruptured by first the door knob, then her shoes, and finally his. "Eragon? Do you want to come in?"

"Of course, milady. Of course."

(b)

They ate in silence, this one not as comfortable as the last. There were attempts at conversation, but each one was short, sharp, and lasted about two minutes apiece. Finally, after the longest meal Nasuada had had in a long time was finished, Eragon cleared his throat.

"Milady, you know of my brother, Roran, and the reason he came to the Varden?" After her nod of assent, he continued, "Well, he needs help. The Ra'zac are too powerful for a man to conquer- they would even give an elf trouble. So, we've decided that the only chance he has is if a Rider helps him. And, myself being the only Rider we know, we were wondering if perhaps you could let me accompany him to Helgrind."

This was not a question- even though he was her liege, he knew that he could probably find a way to leave, even if she refused him. So, he hadn't asked- he had stated their plan, and dared her to deny him. Because he knew she wouldn't- couldn't.

"Eragon, I would love to let you follow this, but don't you think that you may not be ready for this? The only reason they would have captured Katrina is that they think they will get something from it: since a village of poor farmers isn't going to be able to give them money, they were obviously expecting you to get involved. They have probably trained for the moment you cross onto their territory for weeks, if not months, and you'll be playing things by ear. Besides, hasn't the last close encounter you've had with the Raza'ac been enough to convince you that this is not just a game you're playing to save the world?"

"What do you mean, I'm not ready? I've been training for this moment my whole life! How, when I finally have a chance to destroy the creatures who killed my uncle and the man who was like a father to me, can you possibly deny me this opportunity?"

Ah. Nasuada was afraid of this. After his tantrum, there would undeniably be a string of curses.

As he turned red, the predicted swears flew from his mouth.

"Eragon! I will let you go, but you have to learn to control your temper. There is no way that the Ra'zac will stand still while you insult their dignity and mothers. And, remember that the only reason I am letting you go is because you promised Roran. I would hate to be the one to tell him that he has to wait a few more months to rescue his beloved."

As he bowed out of the room, Nasuada could barely hear the young man say, "Thank you, milady. I will go tell Roran that we can leave in the morning. He will be pleased."

Why couldn't he talk like a normal sixteen year old? Why did he have to talk like an old man, unlike even people like Jormundur talked everyday? It was the fault of the war, of the king, of death. They should all decease. Or desist. Or better: both.

(c)

As the day turned to dusk, Lady Nightstalker could still be seen roaming the campfires, walking through her people, trying to calm them when need be, trying to keep the peace through the restless soldiers. There had been a few scuffles throughout the day, but everything was subdued- rumors where flying through the camp, rumors that their one hope was deserting them in their time of greatest need. Rumors that the heroes of the Battle of the Burning Plains were running and hiding from the king. From the opposing Rider.

Rumors. Why do they exist? Thought an exasperated Nasuada as she explained to yet another distraught soldier as she explained that Lord Eragon was not running from a fight, but rather to one. One that he will lose.

"You mustn't think that way, my esteemed leader. The people will pick up on it eventually."

Why did she have to pick now to become available? "Elva, what are you doing by yourself?" What are you doing bothering me? "Where's Angela?"

"Here, of course," came a brisk answer from behind her. As she spun around, she felt the small woman-child move past her to walk in the same direction as Angela. "I'm going to tell a story to the people who would wish to hear it."

"Milady, you should come, it would help to calm you."

Why did that mere child have to know everything she was thinking? Did she not feel the tension people automatically acquired when she read their most innermost desires?

Obviously so. The child had just thrown up. And then looked to Nasuada with those chilling indigo eyes. "Yes, Elva. I will come." Anything to escape that gaze.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, they came upon a fire that was encircled with about twenty-five people. They all stood upon seeing Nasuada, and looked warily upon the trailing Elva. After the three had sat down, the rest of the company relaxed a little bit. Nasuada recognized people from all over- from the dwarven clans, the young men who had lost their wits in battle and switched sides at the beginning, and the women and children from Carvahall. Directly across the fire, she saw Orik, Roran, and Eragon, all of whom were looking more than a little strained.

Within minutes, complete darkness had fallen over the camp, and more people had joined the circle that Angela was leading. After another few minutes, silence had fallen over the entire camp, which seemed to Nasuada to be surrounding this campfire. As the embers dwindled low, someone put more dry wood onto the blaze.

As the wood cracked with heat, Angela opened her mouth. The tone and texture of her voice matched that of the fire mere feet in front of her. She didn't look at the crowd around her, but instead at the darkening sky above her, just starting to mark itself with stars.

"The sky. It's one of the things in this world that are truly beautiful. No one knows exactly what it is, or how it came to be. It's incredible, mysterious, but rarely grave. In the sun, it stretches on forever, sometimes dotted by the glistening clouds, but always the clearest of blues, different hues and shades every time you look to it. Even in the rain, when it's shrouded, it can strike a nerve in the coldest man's heart. Even gray, layered, and constantly shifting; even fierce and gloomy, it can make an immortal feel insignificant. And at night, when it's the darkest of all blues, nearly black, stained by blindingly bright stars or covered in black clouds, we recognize it for what it is. True. Not afraid to show the slightest emotion. Beautiful."

At this, she switched her gaze from the heavens to the leaping flames in front of her.

"Throughout the lifetime of man, few have been gifted with the power of the sky. There were legends of the chosen, legends that were told around the campfire to entice young children to sleep. But those who told them died out, as all things must. Thankfully, the myth still exists for those who choose to seek it.

"The ones with the gift are not obvious to the untrained eye, but if you are familiar with the mark, then they are effortless to spot. You see, the power is in the eyes. These eyes do not constantly change, as the sky does, but only when the emotions of the holder are stronger than usual, when the need is greatest. The eyes will remain the color truest to the holder, whether they be darkest night or lightest day. They can range anywhere from the white of the dawn in the East or the orange of the twilight in the West. But, these people are special for another reason; they have been selected to do wondrous things. Their names reflect the face of the sky that will come to them in their one time of need. Few of them know of their destinies- even fewer survive past adolescence to test their strength against the world.

"You see, not only were these children of the clouds chosen for greatness, they must be tested to endure the greatness. While one unworthy will not be given the eye, one unable might be. So their lives are horrid, from the day they're born. There will be little joys, small victories, but until the child is of age, is no longer a child, they will be tested to the end of their strength, will, and hope.

"The gifts were given and shaped by those of the Grey Folk, masters of the spell. When they disappeared, they passed on their secrets to a select few of the Fair Folk that roamed our world at that time, who then gave their gifts to the other two races of man. Dwarf, elf and human all held the gifts. But because of the terrible ordeal their children have been forced through, the number of the chosen has dwindled. The few left have an ancestry of strong men and women, men and women who were able to withstand the ordeal of time, who have been able to pass the sky on to their children, and their children's children, until, as legend goes, the end of time.

"However, the end appears to be closer than ever before, for there are but three known holders of the gift. One from each of the ancient races- one elf, who has sworn off the race of men; one dwarf, who has proven unable to sire; and one human, who is such a monster that we can only hope that he never shall. The chances of survival of the races of man are slim, unless an unknown benefactor steps forward, because, with the dire circumstances, I fear that it will be the only chance of survival. I will hope, and pray, as all of you should, that somewhere, there is a fourth. That they are pure of heart. That they have escaped Fate. That the bones have been cast wrong."

With that, the witch stood, and with a quick glance around the fire that seemed to pierce everyone at the same time, walked slowly into the night.

No, she was walking to her tent. She can't just disappear into the night… And what does he want? Eragon slowly ambled his way over to Nasuada, obviously deep in thought. Haven't I had enough of idiots crying to me all night long?

Oh, Nasuada- don't think like that… he's just a child. And yet, the child acted so much like her grandfather, she didn't know how to respond to him. He stopped a few feet in front of her, and still looking at his shoes, he started talking, "Milady, I've been thinking," Big surprise there… No, Nasuada, be nice! "And, I just wanted you to know, our hope is not lost."

"Excuse me?" This has got to be interesting…

"Well, the story just said that the races of man are doomed, and they aren't, because they have a Rider-"

"Eragon! I know you are important to our survival, but do you really think that you are the only factor in it?"

"Of course not- I couldn't do anything without the common people. But, anyways, you shouldn't believe such children tales. We believe that there is no external force in the world, such as sky gods- hah! - and that we control our own fate, our-"

"You do realize you're not an elf, don't you? You simply look like one- on the inside, you're still the poor country boy who stumbled upon a pretty stone while hunting."

"Do you truly believe that? I have changed so much since that moment when I found Saphira's stone. I'm not even the same person, really."

"Okay, Eragon. If you don't mind, I'm going to find Elva, and we are going to go to bed. Good night and good luck on your journey. You'll be wanting to eave early in the morning, and I'm not sure I'll be awake yet. I will send someone after you if you're not back within the week. Farewell, Lord Shadeslayer."

"Yes, milady. Farewell."

As she turned, Nasuada ran into the child with the chining brow. After a quick exclaimed "Oh!", they turned, and she led Elva into the direction of their tent. After a few moments of silence, disrupted only by the sounds of the child coughing occasionally, Elva said, in her alarming voice, "Milady, you did the right thing. He needs to find himself- not be who everyone wants him to be. Because, that's impossible. If he tries any harder, he'll be somebody that no one wants him to be."

Was it wrong to feel better because of a child who knows how to make anyone feel better at any given time? As she looked to the deep blue sky, the one that seemed to twinkle down on her, telling her that she wasn't a horrible person, that everything would turn out all right, she answered, quietly, solemnly, "Thank you."

No. No it wasn't.

* * *

**Now, if I do say so myself, that was a long chapter. Now please, review and tell me if it was good long or bad long. Just so I know.**

**And I know that both chapters have had All American Rejects, but that won't happen often. Like ever again. Not that I don't like All American Rejects… but yes, I know. I could do sooo much better. But not for this chapter. Or last one. XD**

**Alohas!**


	3. The Legend

**So, here's the deal. I started this story before Brisingr came out. And, it was (is) my first fic, and it was an epic fail, what with my suckish updating. So, I was bs-ing this off of the excerpt from Chapter 3. And, I'm gonna stick with that. But, I'm not going to re-type it. Basically, it's chapter 3, but it stops after Eragon has a mini black-out. In my version, it's a real black out. Woo.**

**So, instead of a real chapter 3, I have the legend that Angela told last chapter, except it's a little more prettied up… probably nothing you'll notice right at first, but I'm a pessimist, so that's what I did. And here's the info for Project Playlist:**

**Second half of the URL: /playlist/15012483339**

**First half: ****http://www(dot)playlist(dot)com**

**:D**

_**Disclaimer: List of things I own… a snowboard… a horse… some homework that should be getting done… But I not Eragon (sniffle). **_

_Song: Bring on the Rain (Jo Dee Messina ft. Tim McGraw)_

Chapter 3: The Legend

Throughout the lifetime of man, few have been gifted with the power of the sky. There were legends of the chosen, legends that were told around the campfire to entice young children to sleep. But those who told them died out, as all things must. Thankfully, the legend still exists for those who choose to seek it.

The ones with the power are not obvious to the untrained eye, but if you know of the mark, then they are simple to distinguish. Indeed, even if you didn't know of the mark, they would be the first thing you notice of a person. You see, the power is in the eyes. These eyes are as the sky; beautiful, emotional, and true. However, the eyes do not constantly change, as the sky does, but only when the emotions of the holder are stronger than usual, when the need is greatest. The eyes will remain the color truest to the holder, whether they be darkest night or lightest day. They can range anywhere from the white of the dawn in the East or the orange of the twilight in the West.

But, these people are special for another reason; they have been selected to do wondrous things. Their names reflect the face of the sky that will come to them in their one time of need. Few of them know of their destinies- even fewer survive past adolescence to test their strength against the world.

You see, not only were these children of the clouds chosen for greatness, they must be tested to endure the greatness. While one unworthy will not be given the eye, one unable to complete the tasks appointed to them might be. So their lives are horrid, from the day they are born. There will be little joys, small victories, but until the child is of age, is no longer a child, they will be tested to the end of their strength, will, and hope.

The gifts were given and shaped by those of the Grey Folk, masters of the spell. When they disappeared, they passed on their secrets to a select few of the Fair Folk that roamed their world, who then gave their gifts to the other two races of man. Dwarf, elf and human all hold the gifts. But because of the terrible ordeal their children have been forced through, the number of the chosen has dwindled. The few left have an ancestry of strong men and women, men and women who were able to withstand the ordeal of time, who have been able to pass the gift of the sky on to their children, and their children's children, until the end of time.

**Yeah, I know… country. But the song is perfect. And, I have a theory that if you say you hate country, you hate the stereotype. But, if you really don't like it, look up the lyrics and beat box to them. Or scream. Whatever floats your boat. XD**


	4. Silence

**Woo! How be all ya'lls? I be good… thanks for asking… Here's this chappy! Oh, and this is the first one where it could be T (kinda). There's some language. Very little. I think I heard more in Shrek. But whatever. :D**

**Oh, also. The letters in (parenthesis). They're scene breaks, pov changes, whatever. Thats just how I roll. But, I prolly shouldn't of assumed that ya'll can read my mind and figure it out. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nada. Well, except for the amazizing plot line. It's super.**_

_Song: By Myself, Linkin Park_

* * *

Chapter 4: Silence

He awoke to a strange silence. Usually, there was something in the back of his head, but oddly, there was nothing there. Silence.

Strange, but it really unnerved him. Strange, because he couldn't even remember who he was, let alone why silence should be feared. He knew, from somewhere in the back of his mind, that silence was usually a good thing. For normal people. And, there, in the back of his mind, he could sense that he wasn't normal. That there should have been something that yearned for the sky, the freedom of height, the complete and total bliss, the feeling of the sun setting on the river. But he couldn't remember why…

_Who is that?_ Eragon thought to whatever being was supposed to keep the silence away. There had been a racking scream, one that broke the silence. The silence that had now returned. Eragon knew that he should fear whatever had made the scream, but he just feared the total and complete silence.

As he opened his eyes, he grimaced, expecting the light to blind him. But there was nothing. It was almost as dark as when his eyes had been closed, excluding the fact that he could see a silhouette on the far side of the room. A silhouette that appeared to be a man, a sobbing man. As Eragon opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, he felt the words stop in his throat—the door had just opened, shedding the room in white light.

A black shadow, darker than the darkness he had just disturbed, came dragging a lifeless body. He chained the corpse to the wall Eragon was hanging on, then left, leaving the young man in darkness again.

After his eyes had adjusted, Eragon asked, softly, so as to avoid angering the daunting silence, "Roran?" _I suppose that is his name. If it wasn't, this would be a rather embarrassing situation…_

"Eragon?"

And with his name being said, it all came flooding back. All of it- the blow to the head, the foolishness, the row with Nasuada, the realization. Saphira.

"You did talk to me, didn't you? Because I think I'm going crazy. I heard that scream earlier, and my only explanation was Katrina. But that couldn't have been her. If it was, then she really did leave earlier. Then they really are torturing her. Then we really did get captured. You really were defeated."

"Get a hold of yourself, Roran! We must find a way to escape. We've obviously been drugged, because I can't reach Saphira, but—"

"So, you've tried your magic? Because that's our last hope. And if she didn't make it out…" Roran trailed off with that depressing note.

"Well, no. Because they wouldn't be stupid enough to kill her. And I don't know why they wouldn't drug us."

"And you're just going to take that!" _The nerve of him-interrupting me while I'm planning his escape! _"The Eragon I remember wouldn't take that for an answer- he would force his way through whatever obstacles he was given, he would try to get through the drugs-"

"And what do you think you know? Why-"

They were both cut off from a groaning coming from the lifeless corpse on Eragon's right. At first Eragon panicked, thinking it was coming back to life, a feat even he couldn't manage. Roran merely looked curious, as if he hadn't realized that it had been brought in.

As the corpse shifted, Eragon saw the long, auburn hair reflecting the dim light. _Katrina!_

Roran's thoughts were along the same lines- in that instant, he tried to break the chains holding him to the wall, struggling with all of his might to get to the woman opposite him.

Automatically, Eragon muttered _"__Jierda,"_ not even thinking about the fact that he was a captive. To his surprise, he fell to the ground, with a small "Oomph." Roran stared at him, momentarily forgetting his conquest to break the iron. Eragon rubbed his wrists, wondering what happened. _How could that happen? The spot where Saphira usually is in my head is empty, so I must be drugged… but last time that happened, I couldn't even remember the ancient language, let alone use it. What's happening? Perhaps I'm getting a new ability…_

As he pondered the possibility of his already incredible power growing stronger, there was complete silence. For a moment: before Roran exploded. "Why are you just sitting there! Cut me down, damn it. And then get Katrina, and we can figure a way out of here!"

"Of course, my brother. I'm just surprised, is all. Most the time, it doesn't work that way." And with that, he stood up, wobbled a little as the blood rushed from his head, and went to Roran. The look in his cousin's eyes was maddened, almost rabid, as he looked to his love. As Eragon looked at him, slightly worried, he recalled Nasuada's reason for letting him come on this disastrous rescue mission: _"__I would hate to be the one to tell him that he has to wait to rescue his beloved."_

She was right.

The moment he was free, Roran ran to Katrina, started stroking her hair, and tried to free her from the chains that he had been unable to rid of on himself. As Eragon slowly walked over to them, he tried to reach Saphira. _Saphira? Why didn't I do this earlier? This should have been the first thing I did once I realized I wasn't drugged… but, I couldn't remember anything. So maybe I was, just a slow stopping drug. One that wore off quickly but only actually worked for a short while. That would explain everything… Saphira?_

Oddly, she hadn't answered yet. If she had been drugged, same as he had, then she should be able to hear him. _But if she was given a bigger dose…_

"Eragon," yelled Roran, breaking Eragon's train of thought. "Don't you know that the love of my life, the reason we're here, is _dying_?"

"Sorry, Roran. And you know, I doubt she's dying yet. They will want to have leverage over me so I'll answer their questions" _Where are you, Saphira?_

"_Jierda!_" _Saphira, you're really starting to scare me. _"Are you okay Katrina?"

The young woman looked up at him, with startlingly dull brown eyes. For a moment, there was a flicker of the vivacious young lady she had been, when she asked, not even noticing Roran smothering her, "Eragon?"

"Yes, Katrina, it's me. We," he said, gesturing to himself and Roran, "rescued you. You're going to be safe."

Somewhere, hiding in the silence, there was a soft rustling, something that sounded like a cough. Or maybe someone snickering. _No, I'm just used to Saphira. This whole silence thing is really derailing me._

"You look funny."

"Eh?" _Funny. Roran and I still say things at the same time…_

"You're eyes… you look like a cat."

"It's just something special about me. Now, Katrina, why don't you talk to Roran. I'm kind of busy at the moment." _Saphira, where are you?_

"Roran's here?"

"Um… aye. He's the one who's practically squashing youright now."

"Oh? How come I can't feel it."

"I don't know. Maybe…"

Then a chilling voice, one that came from the darkness, sounded, bringing even Roran's attention from Katrina.

"You really are a dim Rider, aren't you? You can't speak to your dragon because she's passed out, same as you were when they brought you in this room. Katrina can't see the man because she's been poisoned. Really, you think the last free dragon would choose a worthy partner, but maybe it's easier to do your own means with a mere tool."

(d)

"Milady?"

"Yes, Jarsha?"

"I was sent to tell you that the Elvin warriors have arrived. They wish to speak to you, King Orrin, Jormundur, and the Rider Lord Eragon Shadeslayer."

_Wouldn't they have heard by now; he's been gone for three days, and no one's heard of him? Surely they've kept in contact with Arya, and we discussed it just last night… _"Of course, Jarsha. If you'll alert King Orrin, then I can talk to Jormundur. Did you tell the Queen that Eragon was currently unavailable?"

"I tired, but she said that a message boy's duty was to deliver his message, not to argue with royalty. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. The Queen is very opinionated; I'll have to speak to her about this."

And Nasuada went to meet the Queen.

After a mere three minutes of walking, even with stopping to talk to the people, Nasuada approached the field where the Queen had chosen to stop.

_There she is. Queen __Islanzadí__ herself. Funny. Father said she surrounded herself with nobles- but there are only two others. An old man and Arya. Maybe she's decreased her following…_

"Ah! You must be Nasuada. You wouldn't believe what I was told upon arriving- that you _actually_ let Eragon pursue the Raza'ac. I think you should choose your messenger boys more carefully- trying to fool a queen! Oh well. Look, more of the requested presences come. But where is our dear Rider?"

"My Queen, you must know, Jarsha was telling the truth. I did allow Eragon to go to Helgrind, against my better judgment. He's convinced that he will succeed. If he has not returned within four days, we are sending someone after him. Hopefully it will not come to that." _Maybe she'll realize she's not the only person who holds power…_

The old man next to Islanzadí spoke, in a rasping voice, "And how did he convince you of that? He always spoke of you with a great reverence, if you said no, and had a good argument, he would listen."

_How does this old man know of me? And I doubt Eragon speaks of me with a reverence- he seemed surprised to know that I cared for him more than just a mere minion. _"The best argument I had was that he wasn't ready, and that the Raza'ac would kill him. He didn't believe that a mighty Rider such as himself would be faced with a challenge against the two beings."

The old man and Islanzadí both stared in silence. Arya was biting her lip, but other than that she seemed undisturbed, sitting cross-legged next to her queen. When the silence ensued, Arya opened her mouth, and said, almost cheerfully, "It's a pity what Eragon has gone through. Perhaps he was rash to prove to people that he is able to do things that mere mortals cannot?"

The old man spoke as if he had been branded by an iron, retaliating immediately, "No, he knows that everything is important. He knows that he is no more significant than the ants in the dirt at your feet, mi_lady_."

Looking reprimandingly at both the ancient elf and the warrior at her feet, keeping them quiet, the Queen, very slowly and delicately, as if talking to a small child, said, "Well, you will have to go after him at once. Include a small fleet of warriors that you trust, and try to bring him back. The Raza'ac are trained Rider hunters- Eragon has walked into an open trap. Even if he made it as far as Helgrind, he couldn't have survived an open battle with the beasts. So, either he is on his way to doom, or he has been captured and is being held within the mountain. Either way, we will pursue him. Nasuada?"

"As you wish, my Queen. I will gather a task force to gather Eragon, and when we arrive back here, after Hrothgar's funeral, we shall meet and discuss future tactics. Does that sound agreeable?" _And if it doesn't, the whole world will hear about it. What happened to my plan of teaching Eragon his lesson? Do I really have to go along with this?_

"That sounds very agreeable. Now, if I may suggest people for your fleet…"

_Great, now I have to go with a bunch of elves. And did Orrin or Jormundur even get a word in edgewise? Maybe I really should start talking to Elva- she seems to understand all of this. _

"Of course milady. Of course."

* * *

**So, how was it? There's a button down there… and it's (magical). It lets you tell me exactly what you think about this. Wowza!**


	5. Hopelessness

**I'm baaa-ack.**

**Okay, and this chapter was set for yesterday... and it didn't work... but, six should be out by saturday. Woo, eh? Btw, do you have any clue how hard it was to find a song for this chappy? And it still doesn't fit perfectly. But o hwell. It's good enough. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides my plot… and some kick ass boots with the fur.**_

_Song: Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hopelessness

We are leaving in the morning. According to Islanzadí, we will arrive at Helgrind after Eragon, no matter what we do. We already know that.

There are ten of us: Nasuada, Angela, Arya, three warriors, two elves, and myself. Apparently, ten is a good number, enough to battle for ourselves, enough to stay undetected, enough to evade, and defeat, the Raza'ac. Hopefully.

You see, she has no more hope than ourselves, but she hides that form everyone, even herself. She has yet to realize that I can see past her façade.

The sky has started crying, as it has been threatening to do all day. Even when morose, it is a beautiful color of gray, blue in the distance, where the clouds are sparse. Perhaps I will speak to the Queen. Tell her that we are doomed. That she should stop worrying, that the sky and myself do that enough for everyone. As much as everyone. Because of everyone.

After all, I don't think she would appreciate vomit on her nice rug.

(e)

It took Eragon a second to adjust after the voice. The chilling voice, definitely female, but strikingly familiar. _Saphira?_

"You tried to reach the dragon again, didn't you numbskull?"

And it came to him. _Elva._ A child's voice, but changed with maturity, with things that no child could witness. But the girl who he had cursed was back at with the Varden, probably on her way to Farthen Dur with Nasuada. Could someone else possibly made the same mistake he had?

"_Garjzla__!"_

A natural reaction. Something unseen was trying to taunt him, so he tried to make it seen. And it worked. Nearly. But then, the light flew back at him, behind just a whisper of words. It was clear that the child had simply blocked the spell, but that left him frozen in place- was this girl a Rider? Or simply some magician, who knew a little about the ancient language? Or maybe… no, it was impossible to tell from just the one spell.

He had two choices- try to reason with the child or try to break her defenses. The first could take a while, and he really needed to be able to focus on leaving this dark hole. So, the second. But how to go about it? He could probe around the darkness with his mind, but who knew how well that would work, seeing as he couldn't even feel his other half? So, the sensible choice was to send random spells into the shadows, hoping one of them would hit, and she wouldn't have a chance to block it before he saw her. Maybe he would recognize her. _Maybe… no, I can't get my hopes up. I mustn't._

So, it began. The onslaught of spells, spread out in a five foot space, all spit at once. And none of them hit- three of the spells came close to the same spot, only to ricochet off towards Roran and Katrina. If not for Eragon's quick thinking, they would have been blown apart by his own weapons, which would not have been good.

"So, you really thought option two was the best? What about option three? Or did you not think of that?" That voice was really getting annoying. Especially since there was a distinct trace of laughter in its depths.

_What the… How does she know what I'm thinking? Saphira, I really need you!_

(f)

She sat there. Staring at me. Funny, because I thought her dearest daughter would have told her how their revered Rider had failed, how their worst fears had come true. Funny, because she hadn't.

I don't think she believed me, at first anyways. Until I told her of her deepest secrets, of her deepest fears, the ones she had forgotten she had. Even now, she doesn't believe. Not really. But she has no other choice. So she doesn't fight it. She gave into the thought. Which surprised me. I thought queens were full of life, fighting for their people, their values. But she didn't. She took the easiest route, even though she didn't trust what that route told her.

And I know why. It's because she's been alone for over a hundred years. Sure, she's had her nobles, her people. Her daughter. But no one has really known her. Not since Evandar died on that battle field. And then, not seventy years later, her daughter left. Her only daughter, left to serve as a mere minion of the throne. That broke her heart, her resolve. Now, even when the princess was back at her side, she worried that she would leave at any time. The child had always been a rebel- she was one of the few who dared to confront the problem facing the elves. The fact that they were a dying race.

Funny, the fact that she still sits there, clutching at her chest, as if her heart will actually stop hurting when pressure is applied. Funny, because she's given up on life. Which is a hurt that not even I can cure, with no amount of words, or herbs. It is something that she must want. And she doesn't. She hides behind her walls of wood and gold, her people. She hides behind herself. She hides behind the fake statistics her surveyors have given her, afraid of the truth themselves. But she knows, as I know, that she cries at night, that when she rests, she tries desperately to sleep, even though elves do not need it. She prays to the gods that she doesn't believe in to give her an ounce of sleep, a bit of a dream, so that in the morning, she won't be totally hopeless. And, I shall pray with her. Because where are the elves without their queen that they have known for centuries? She has been strong. Maybe unpersonable, maybe a liar for the last century and a half. So be it. She has been their rock.

And everyone needs a rock in a hurricane. Even I know that.

The rain has finished. Maybe I should show her: even the sky has finished weeping. Even the sky fought the clouds that threatened to cover it for eternity. Even the sky is ready for the next battle.

Maybe that could be her dream.

(g)

"Option three? Maybe we should talk about it." The voice had been quite for a while. He had tried to think to it, but there was nothing in the dark. Not even a wall- nothing.

"Well," she said, slowly, condescendingly, "you could forget about me. Focus on the matter at hand. On releasing yourselves. Instead of figuring out who some prisoner is. Just a thought."

"I could. And the reason I didn't consider that as a choice was because I'm not the kind of person who could just forget about something of this importance. Also, how could I forget you when you constantly make fun of me?"

"You couldn't. But you could pretend." There was definitely a giggle in that. How could this girl not get how serious this was?

"No thanks. So, how about option one?" _Saphira, seriously, answer me! _

_Please?_

"First of all, close your mind. I'm really sick of you begging for an unconscious dragon to answer you. Second of all, I'm not sure you're going to convince me of anything. But I am willing to talk to you, so long as you don't act stupid."

Well, that explained the girl's uncanny ability to know when he was calling Saphira. And how she knew about the options. Well, that was one mystery solved.

"Okay, so who are you? Obviously you know I am Eragon, if not from the word outside of this hole, then because Roran has said it at least once. And why are you here? You sound as if you are merely nine years old. Maybe less." _Like I really need her help._

"Well, my name is of no importance to you. But you may call me Ayla. I am actually twelve. Also, I am here for treason to the crown. Like you."

"Well, what could you have done? You're still a child. And I'm pretty sure there aren't any other Riders outside of the King's grasp. So, what would send you to Helgrind? Usually the king just sends his victims to execution."

"I am a special case. The treason wasn't necessarily mine, but someone close to me. He used me to get to her."

"Is she here too?"

Silence. Maybe not a good question to ask. _Saphira?_

"Okay, never mind. I don't have to know the answer to that one. So, could I ask another question?"

"I guess. But it is my decision on whether or not you deserve to know the answer." _Obviously, the other girl is here. Or else, she could have said no. Well, even if she really was here, she could say no. We're not conversing in the Ancient Language. Maybe she's really truthful._

"So, have you been tortured as Katrina has?"

"No."

"Is there any way you could step into the light? It would really make this easier."

The dreaded silence. But, behind its cover, a whisper, that his elven ears barely caught. The whisper of bare feet on the ground. A pause. Then, the figure slowly became shrouded in light.

"Ayla. You look as if you've never been bruised in your life." And it was true- even in the darkness, he could see the paleness of her skin. But she was filthy, looking as a beggar might. If the beggar had been dead for three days.

"Yes. I have been treated well here. Even the food is nice… besides the fact that… never mind."

Eragon was going to press her. Make her answer, try to confirm the fact that the other girl was there. But he didn't need to- there was a small moan from the darkness. Ayla had a look of despair appear on her emotionless face. Roran and Katrina were not paying attention to them, Roran nearly crying and Katrina trying to find her love.

"That was her, wasn't it? She sounds hurt. Is there anything we can do?"

"Eragon, please. I will allow you to see her. But, please, don't try to help her. She's been tortured, awfully. Greater than Katrina. Greater than anything you have ever seen, I am sure. If we heal her, she is only hurt worse the next time around. Can I have your word?"

He gave her his word. He prepared himself. He said the word that would send light into the darkness. He gasped.

* * *

**Oh le-gasp, what happened? Yuppers. A cliffie. I didn't even realize that the first time I wrote it. I was just lik,e yeah, I'm done. Mini-writer's block. I had to stop writing for about half an hour. It was amazing.**


	6. Monsters in the Dark

**I'm so glad I'm re-doing this. I was reading through this original chapter, and the second sentence was, "The girl- for she was indeed a girl-…"**

**Gosh. What else could she be? A brain eating zombie?**

**(snigger)**

**Oh, and on my favorites on YouTube, there's the acoustic of this song. Which, actually fits better with the chappy. But, I love this video. Double William? Monkeys on Pete? Sign me up. :D And, the only version of this song with the actual video I could find had the subtitles on it. But that's ok. Cuz technically, I should be writing my speech for Spanish. So, I can kinda truthfully say I'm doing my hw... O.o**

_**Disclaimer: I own a pickle. His name is Phil. But Eragon... yeah, not so much. Stupid pickle.**_

_Song: We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands, The Academy Is…_

* * *

Chapter 6: Monsters in the Dark

She looked horrible. She was just a girl, no more than 15, maybe. Her hair looked like it could have been either brown or red, or maybe even fair, and was filthy, lying in curled strands across her face. Her features were barely distinguishable through the grime, which covered her whole body. Hanging on the wall, you could see every rib, and it was clear she hadn't been properly fed in weeks. But she didn't look unhealthy, and even unconscious she looked defiant; she had obviously been in the dark for a while, considering the extent of her injuries, assuming they had all been afflicted here, but she wasn't pale, considerably darker than both Katrina and Ayla. Her clothes were in rags, about to fall apart from the continual wear. But that wasn't the worst part: her body was mutilated- marks from a whip, some new, some scarring, but they continued from her neck to her calves. Looking closer now, Eragon saw nicks on her face, and, barely visible, yet clearly older and more severe than any of the fresh wounds on her body, was a scar, a thin, ragged line going from her right shoulder to underneath her left hip.

Ayla looked at him, thinly disguising her disgust. "You know, she is a person. You don't have to look like she's an animal for your viewing pleasure. The only reason you can even see her now is because she can't control her voice at the moment. You've seen her. Now, stop gawking."

Eragon ignored her. "What's her name?"

"That is not your business."

"What if we promise to save her, along with yourself?"

Ayla actually looked like she might agree. But there was still a tightness in her mouth that said she didn't trust him.

"Wait! How are you going to do that Eragon? Me, Katrina, and yourself have to find a way out of here, a way to save your dragon, and then you want us to take an unconscious girl and a child, too? Why don't we just go looking for other prisoners who might need our help?" Roran yelled, clearly beyond any reasoning. He was standing up, forsaking his place next to Katrina for the first time in over an hour. There was a gleam in his eyes, and he looked ready to kill.

"Well, it's actually quite simple, you see-"

"No, Eragon. It's time you came to terms to it. You really stink at making decisions. You can't tell someone you'll do something just because you feel like it. I actually think this is why we're here. You didn't want to tell me no. And now look where we are? Stuck in a smelly hole, trying to talk get a ten year old to tell us about her friend."

The dreaded silence. Again. And, the worst part was, Eragon couldn't argue with him. He had made some really bad decisions, but not everything he had done was bad. Was it? _Saphira…_

"Eragon?"

Damn her. Why did she have to bother him? It was bad enough that Roran thought he had failed, but now a mere girl was going to tell him how to run his life? _I don't think so._

(h)

The sky was still oozing. It had not been healthy since the day after the Battle of the Burning Plains. Sure, it had had its moments when it had seemed to be over its bout of the sickness, such as the night she had told the story of the children of the air. But, it hadn't been. Only once had this happened in her memory. _But no, that couldn't happen. Not again. The people of the land have kept them safe. And _he_ sure isn't dying. The sky must be feeling our pain, as it has in the past. It must be grieving for our wounds._

But in her heart, she knew that wasn't true. That was why she had agreed to accompany the warriors to Helgrind. That was why she was riding a pony, next to Elva, who was also looking at the swirling masses above them. Why Solumbum was in his human form. Why she was about to make camp with a horde of pansies.

_Because we're all damned. Born to a ruined world. In a ghastly war, of our fathers making._

Angela laughed bitterly as the sky leaked its blood waters onto the party of ten on the outskirts of Dras Leona.

(i)

"Shut up!" _All of you. Roran, Ayla, especially the silence. It really needs to shut up._

Katrina looked at him, as did the other two. He knew what they were thinking- that he was crazy. That he couldn't do what he said he could. Well, he'd show them- he was gaining new powers! At least, that's what the voice in the back of his head said. _Saphira, where are you?_

"Eragon…" It was Katrina. How dare the woman even look at him, considering all he had thrown away for her, coming to this godforsaken place. Considering how stupid she was, not even seeing Roran, having no clue who or what he was. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"You don't understand Katrina. Because Roran asked me, I did have to. I ruined his life, indirectly of course, and I killed his father. He traveled for months thru horrid terrain, and suffered many causalities. Also, he lost you, because of me. So, I had to. Because I owed it to my brother."

Eragon was expecting her to lower her eyes in admiration, or at least say that she understood. Instead, she simply sat there, staring at him. This must have passed for nearly a minute before she said, "Well that's stupid. Why would you do that? If you came here to save me because of your brother, whom I'm assuming is Roran, then why didn't you be more careful? It would be one thing for you to be rash and idiotic because you were acting on passion. But this? No, this is just plain stupid. Now, why don't you work with Ayla so you can find a way to get all of us, including Ayla and Ad… her sister, out of here? She's a very smart girl."

"Ad what? Is it Addie? Although that would be a strange name… maybe it's foreign? Or maybe-"

"Eragon!" To which he noted that Roran's temper had gotten worse in the time he had been gone. "Who cares what her name is? Why don't you actually try to get out of here? Because, frankly, I want to know why Katrina can't see me, and I would also love to get out of this hole."

"I agree Eragon. We need to come up with a plan. You are adept in magic, aren't you? Because I have a feeling we are going to need it…"

They spent the next while (Was it five minutes? Five hours, days? How was he supposed to tell in the darkness…) planning for departure. Ayla confided him in everything (that was deemed important, anyways) that had happened to her and her sister since they got here, for the young woman on the wall was her sister.

She had been caught outside of (somewhere…), living on the streets. Somehow, they knew she was related to the girl on the wall, who was being called Addie. They had picked her up, and used her as bait to get her sister out of hiding. And they were imprisoned.

Ayla was still here because the Raza'ac were worried she would try to kill herself without an enticement to stay alive. The two girls had gotten here about two months after Katrina, who had been here for about four months. Addie had been tortured tremendously, and it was a miracle she was still alive. She had held up until about two weeks ago, and had been unconscious once since then. It was pretty clear that she was in bad shape.

It was pretty clear that _they_ were in bad shape. There was nearly no way for them to escape Helgrind without someone opening the door. The food was sent in through a tray, and other than that, the only people that came in were the two monsters that felt it was necessary to torture the two women. Hopefully, Katrina wouldn't be hurt anymore, considering that Eragon was there. But, if they decided to hurt Addie again… well, no one knew how much longer she could make it.

But the worst part was when Ayla repeated to Eragon, Roran, and Katrina what Addie had said when she was awake for the brief moments. Apparently, _he_ was coming again. And Ayla only knew of one person who could have scared Addie into this submission, which she had adapted from the elves, somehow or another.

Galbatorix.

(j)

The plan was in place. Ayla would attack whoever came next for Addie, unless it was the king himself. Then, they would have to wait another while for one of the Raza'ac, considering that they were still alive. Roran and Katrina would run out, while Eragon would carry Addie out. They would find their weapons, Saphira (whom they would wake by any means necessary), and… well, they would find a way out.

It was simple, and their best chance for escape. But farfetched. So farfetched, they could easily all die from the effort.

A knock on the door. The warning. Ayla raised her hands, and spread her feet in a defensive position. _You have to hand it to the girl, she looks ready for anything._

Then, Eragon winced. Two voices yelling in his head, at the same time. One he had never thought he'd hear in his head, and one that he had longed to hear for what seemed like forever.

_Eragon! Whatever you do, clear the way of the door. Use no resistance. He'll only hurt you faster._

A traitor. One who's warning he heeded anyway, tackling Ayla to the other side of the room, sitting between her sister and his brother.

And the other voice. Soft, but rumbling at the same time.

_Eragon?_

* * *

**omk... itz lik, ovr. wtf**

**XD**


	7. Turbulent Discussion

**Ugh. How sad is it that I'm looking forward to school tomorrow? I'll tell you. Very. And it's all because my stupid phone broke. It wasn't that bad when it broke. I was snowboarding. I had a blast. That night sucked, but whatever... Yesterday, not bad. I don't usually text much on Sundays anyways. Today? (shudders) And then I'm sad, cuz it's like... jeez. I depend on my phone. I'm such a stereotype. O.o**

**Anywhos, hope you like this chappy. We get to meet a very important person. And we're almost out of the stupid mountain. Only one or two more chappies of it. :D**

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think I'm one of those people who walks around in the middle of winter with flip flops and shorts? Nope. Guess who does? Christopher Paolini, of course!**_

_Song: Water, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Chapter 7: Turbulent Discussion

Saphira. Murtagh. _Talk about bittersweet._

"Eragon, focus! We need to get up!" He barely heard the girl yelling from underneath him.

_Why is what bittersweet? _The rumble of his dragon was comfoting in the recesses of his mind.

"No we don't." This was going to be hard to explain. _Saphira, Murtagh is here. He said that 'he' was here. Which __means it'll be Galbatorix and Murtagh. Which means any chance of escape is reduced to none._

"Yes we do! This part was your idea!"

"No, Ayla, listen. Saphira woke up-"

"Well isn't that nice? So now that our ride is up, so we don't have to do anything? There is-"

"Wait!" People really needed to stop interrupting him. "Murtagh also contacted me. Said the knock on the door was actually the king. Or someone like that. It wasn't the Raza'ac. Put a block around yours and Addy's minds, and Saphira can help me with Roran and Katrina." _Can't you?_

_I will try._She didn't sound too sure, which made Eragon halt and wonder why he had expected her to be able to already. Still, when he tried to protest, she replied with, _I will put as much strength as I can to help you._

_That is all I ask. _"Okay, now Ayla, you're going to have to move over next to your sister. We have to act like we haven't coordinated a plan. Roran, sit next to Katrina like you were earlier."

"And you?" Katrina again. Could that girl be any more curious? _I'm sure she could, Eragon. _He really didn't care for Saphira's reasoning right now. _You don't seem to remember her commenting on your appearance, other than the first comment. Surely she wonders about that, and the fact that you have all mentioned me more than once. She is not dim- surely she would realize that you are a Rider. And, you are different. If she was more curious, she would have questioned that too._

_Surely. Everyone else does._"I will be in the middle. If it is the king, or even Murtagh, I have the best chance against him. And I am the one person who they really need alive in here."

Ayla raised an eyebrows. "Excuse me? Eragon, they have kept me here for two months. Surely, they _need_ me."

"Well, no offense, but without me the king's plans are ruined."

"Well, _no offense_, but the king's plans would be ruined if Addy and I escaped also."

"Well, _no_ _off_-"

Eragon cut off mid sentence due to the shaft of light falling across his shadow. His shadow that had just appeared, owing the light. The light that was incomplete because of the shadow standing in it. Forgetting their argument, Ayla instinctively moved closer to her sister. Eragon instinctively raised his right hand. He felt the fire coursing through his body, the strength his dragon gave him to protect his cousin. Felt his palm begin to glow with anticipation.

When all of that went blank. Besides for the blocks on their mind, everything quit. The little light remaining from him and Ayla working together faded completely, and his palm went out, as quick as a candle in the wind. Worse, a candle in a hurricane. Because, with the sudden powerlessness, came a voice. One so unnaturally icy that it could hardly be called a voice, more a shriek in the storm.

It whispered, "_Garjzla_," and the shadow's palm began glowing, allowing them to see his face, which had been hidden by the fierceness of the light behind him.

The face had a short cut halo of silvery grey hair surrounding it, with numerous scars down the right side of his face. But the most frightening were his eyes- the color was indistinguishable because they were so light, but in the near darkness they seemed to glow.

"Now, my dear Rider, do you want to reconsider the answer you gave to my servant?" Behind him, Eragon could see the dark form of a man not much older than himself edging behind him, his own hazel eyes downcast.

(k)

_Stand up, take it like a man. You knew you would see him again… it's just a tad sooner than expected…_

_What, talking to yourself now? Because no one thinks you've gone crazy. Might as well let them know now, right? No time like the present._

_Shut up, Thorn! I really don't need that right now. _And he didn't. Because Murtagh was walking, no, _crawling _behind is beloved master. The one who beat him for letting Eragon get away. The one who had called him a filthy traitor in front of the whole court. The court that he would never belong to.

_What's wrong, Murtagh? _He knew he visibly shuddered, showing weakness. The master's voice could do that, slick as honey, sweet as syrup, and cold to the bone. _Don't you want to see your brother? Or the precious lady who has eluded us for so long, thanks to you? Her sister? Your cousin? Or Roran's dearly beloved, who is here because you refused to betray your own?_

Thorn growled in his mind, his mockery forgotten. _Thorn, please. There is nothing we can do._

_Indeed, nothing. Because you are bound to me, second only to the bond you have to each other. Sad, you'd have such potential with free will._

_Tell him he can shove his free will up his- _Murtagh hurriedly tried to nonverbally silence his dragon.

_Remind your dragon there are no secrets. That he would not like to finish that thought. _

Thorn growled again, and then went silent. He had always had a problem with the fact that someone besides his Rider could here his thoughts whenever they pleased.

_Good, now that he's behaving again, pay attention. I want you to tell this to Eragon when I leave …_

(k)

"No. I will stay true to myself."

The king smiled. "Are you hoping you will die for that? Because, although that would be brave, you are not going to die anytime soon."

"Many people have died for their beliefs. The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe." _Truer words were never spoken, little one._

_Indeed. Brom was a wise man. _Even Murtagh's mouth twitched. He had been completely silent through the ordeal. Only looking up to Eragon once, a pained look on his face, not even meeting his eyes; after that, he had glared at the back of Galbatorix's head. It was nice to see something relatively human in his expression.

While the change in Murtagh's expression was pleasant, the change in Galbatorix's was not. His face became a mask of hatred, and the color in his eyes started to grow darker. He sneered, and the scars on his face crumpled and grinded together. And the light coming from his palm grew.

"You are lucky that we need you, or else that arrogance would not be allowed." Although that should have bothered Eragon, all he could see were his eyes, almost entirely consumed by the swirling black that had formed out from his pupils, and all he heard was the fierceness running through the voice, just as powerful as the gale that had broken his power earlier. "As a matter of fact, your arrogance will not be allowed. And, my punishments are not friendly. Ask Murtagh." He was definitely calming down, the wind in his voice calming to an icy breeze, the blackness slowly blowing back to his pupils. "In fact, you should. I have business to attend to- believe it or not, you are not the most important thing on my plate. Now, finish this, Murtagh." He smiled, finally in full control of his emotions. But, before he turned to walk through the still open door, he met Eragon in the eye. What he saw caught him by surprise- there was something in the king's eyes- something like mercy- that told him that his mind was still secure because the king wished it. That was the last thing Eragon coherently thought, because the king's eyes were so staggering- a light green, filled, no, almost covered by hat looked like floating specks of a light brown, a dark purple, and a deep cobalt.

_Eragon? _It was Saphira that brought him out of his stupor. He sensed everyone staring at him, even Murtagh. When Eragon looked up to him, Murtagh didn't even look away. His eyes were carefully guarded, but he was looking at Eragon in the eyes. _Do you have any clue what is going on? _

_I think the king is trying to get us to concede to his conditions without forcing us. Apparently, you are as needed as Murtagh said you were._

_Unfortunately. Would you mind if I withdrew my strength from you're walls? The king just came to me, and I would like to have no connection to you._

_Will you tell me what transpires?_

_Of course._

_Then best of luck._With that, their connection was severed. And Eragon was left in the darkness of the silence. Which didn't last long.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh had just blurted that out, and all of a sudden looked very much like a puppy awaiting punishment.

"It wasn't your fault. And I truthfully don't believe I would have done anything different if it was Saphira's life at stake. Heck, I didn't do anything different when it was either Saphira's life or someone's whom I loved." Eragon knew he should hate Murtagh, but for now all he felt was relif at seeing his old friend.

Katrina just looked at Eragon, obviously confused. In fact, the only one who didn't look completely lost was Roran. But Ayla, who looked even more confused than Katrina, spoke up, "Katrina, someone stayed behind after the bastard left. His name is Murtagh, right?" pausing for Murtagh to nod his assent, she continued "He knows Eragon somehow, and we will be stuck in the dark for the most of their conversation, as we were when the king himself was in here."

"So you told no one?" Murtagh looked at him, his eyes questioning.

"Told no one what? That you were the red Rider or… the other thing. Because I told Roran, Arya, and Nasuada of both." At the last name, Eragon could've sworn that he'd seen something in Murtagh's face. But, he continued, "We agreed that no one else should know- how would you feel if you had been told that one of your fellows, who you had grieved for when you believed him dead, was the one that killed a beloved king? How you would feel if your hero was… well, you know. Even Orik was left in the dark." The damn dark. Maybe it was selfish, but Saphira really needed to hurry up.

"Good. And I'm sorry you had to lie to Orik—I know you were close to the dwarf. Still, it's nice to know that they don't hate me. Yet, at least. The king's plans for me include my name being spread through the Empire, much as yours was." At this, a hint of the old Murtagh appeared in his eyes- "You always told me that you didn't care to be world renown- was that a lie?"

"Of course not! I simply grew up. Realized that fame might not be so bad." Maybe it was useless, but it was nice to joke with Murtagh as they used to.

Murtagh smiled at him a moment, completely unguarded; the moment was cut short by him flinching, and then he scowled. "This conversation is not as private as we might wish it. I was just informed that I must, as he says, finish his business. First, strengthen your defenses."

Eragon did as he was told, trying to feed more power through to Katrina and Roran. He felt a slight impact on all three, and saw Ayla flinch as Murtagh attacked the walls she had around herself and her sister.

Murtagh looked up at Eragon, apologizing with his eyes. "I had to. I was supposed to try to break your defenses. So, I tried. By the way," directing these words to Ayla, he said, "yours were very good—I almost didn't find them." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ayla try to hide her expression, but it was clear she was pleased. Murtagh looked back at him. "Also, I have to tell you that you will be punished first thing upon arriving at Uru'baen. You will be rewarded if you continue your good behavior and refrain from attempting to escape. Apparently, your companions will be killed if you do try to leave. Just so you know."

He was slowly retreating back into his shell. For a few moments, Eragon had felt as if things were back to normal with Murtagh. Wishful thinking. _Eragon? Galbatorix just left here. We have a lot to discuss, preferably when we are alone._

_I know. But when will that be again? _"Murtagh, if I do get taken to Uru'baen, will we talk?"

Murtagh smiled grimly. "Of course. We will keep each other from going insane."

The door opened. Once again, Eragon was struck silent by the very presence of the king. He smiled, "Good-bye Eragon. I will return within the week. Oh, and Ayla? You and your sister will be coming with us."

With that he left.

And the dreaded silence returned. Thankfully, it was only for a moment. It was Ayla who broke it, saying, "We will still attempt to escape, right? Because if we don't, then you are certainly no Rider. And what was all that about? What was 'that other thing'? Because, I don't think you should leave all of us in the dark any longer."

"You are in the dark less so than I am. You at least know why I was imprisoned. So, you have stars and the moon to guide you. I'm stuck with a lightly glowing lamp." Eragon was struggling to contain his emotions.

"Better a lamp than the moon. You never know when the clouds will appear out of no where and hinder your sight." The way she was looking at him, it was as if she had just given him a hint. As he opened his mouth to ask about it, he was cut off, again, by the door opening. They assumed their defensive positions again, when they heard the hissing of voices behind the wall, talking about whether or not this was the right door.

A figure stepped into the room, an emerald light shimmering softly above her open palm. It sharply told the voices behind it to shut up, and then let the light glow lighter.

"Eragon, how do you get in these situations? And how did you survive an encounter with the king? We saw Shruikan leaving with two figures on its back. Was one of them… our old friend?"

* * *

**The green box is feeling lonely down there. All rejected and sad and stuffs... it wants to be pressed :)**


	8. Number Four

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the amazizing reviews. I am going to reply, but seriously, the only free computer time I've had has been at school, and they've blocked fanfic there. I'll catch up on Sunday. But, I'm not going to be home this weekend... so I figured, I'll post a chapter real quick. Hopefully it's still not bad. If that made any sense. O.o**

**(Revision A/N:: okay, still not my best quality stuffs. I realize this. And, the ending is still way murky. I wasn't sure how to make it clearer without re-writing it and the whole beginn****ing of nine... but, o hwell. I should have that up by tonight, cuz I have to go do something in about a half hour. Not enough time to write anything. But, it will be up.)**

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I am not a nerdy twenty something year old man. I'm not even a guy. Huh. **_

_Song: Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Chapter 8: Number Four

"Yes. That was Murtagh and the Emperor himself. We had a nice talk. Now, why exactly are you here?" Eragon was stunned. Why was _she_ here? He couldn't think of any plausible reason.

_Lovely, Eragon. 'Why are you here'- why would she be here? She came to save you. A better question would be 'why did you come, instead of someone else?'_

"What I mean is, why did you come, instead of someone else?" The elven princess looked annoyed. Apparently Saphira didn't blame her.

_Idiot! Your infatuation had better not hamper you when she gets us out of here._

_Well, you're the one who told me to say it! I figured you would have a clue as to what you were saying!_ Eragon knew it was useless to argue with her; she had been joking, obviously. But, he wasn't thinking straight. She should have realized...

"Well, if you must know, the Queen told me that our Rider must be brought back in the same condition he was in when he left those godforsaken plains. And, she thought that I should be there to evaluate the damage. And to help you defeat the Raza'ac, if it comes to it."

Eragon sighed. "Wait a minute; you're only here because your mo… your queen ordered it? Okay, I see your list of priorities- One: Try not to care. Two: Pretend not to care. Three: Unwillingly save one of the people you've _said_ you count among friends. Four: Go-"

"How come I can see her?" Katrina. Interrupted him. Again.

_Stupid girl. Why must she interrupt? _"Okay, I really did have a list. And, what are you talking about? Who cares? But she's getting us out, which is a good thing." Turning back to Arya, he asked, "By the way, why are you getting us out? We could have done it."

Katrina looked back him for a moment, a look of hurt on her face. Then she turned to Arya, who was opening her mouth to talk. But Roran beat her to it. "Why do you have to be such a prat, Eragon? You know what you should do? You-"

"Everyone, calm down. Eragon is stressed, and while that is no excuse for his behavior, he will not be any better until he gets out of here, same as everyone else's temper. Now, Katrina, we will discuss whatever you were talking about as soon as we get out of here. I'm not here just because Islanzadí ordered it- that is why I am here _now; _I would have come eventually if you hadn't returned. And, if you could get yourselves out, then why am I standing in this dungeon? And, who all is the 'we'? Because I have a feeling that our job has just been made that much more difficult." Arya finished that with an appraising look at Ayla- who was bristling at the elf's calmness- and Addy, who was still unconscious.

Eragon opened his mouth to answer her question, when he was interrupted. _Again._

"'We' includes my sister and I. My name's Ayla, and she is 'Addy' at the moment. And that's really all you need to know. I helped come up with the plan that Eragon was going to use to get out. And, just so you know, we really didn't need the help of some _elf_. " Ayla was glaring viciously at Arya.

_Wow. I didn't know she had it in her. She didn't talk to me at all for a while. _

_I seriously think she has her hands on her hips. _His dragon was definitely laughing.

He grinned- tightly, because he was scared that one of the two women (actually, one of them was a girl: a very small girl) might turn on him. _Did you catch the pout?_

Arya tore her gaze from Ayla, and turned to him, any hint of the smile disappeared. _Will I ever get over the fact that she will never care for me?_ He could feel empathy emanating from Saphira, but he ignored it. Arya's emerald eyes seemed to soften, a little, as if they sensed what was going on behind his brown ones.

"So, Ayla was going to help you escape? Isn't she a bit young? I doubt she's any older than child who's infatuated with you… what was his name? Jarsha?"

Eragon sighed again. "He's 10. She's 13. And, yes. She actually had a really good idea. Until Galbatorix came along anyways. But, we actually had a back up plan."

She eyed him curiously; she knew as well as anyone that he didn't come up with back up plans.

And, from the back of the group, a familiar voice called out, "And what was that? Wait until he left and then try again?"

Eragon smiled, genuinely, and replied, "Actually, yes. You see, it was so fool proof, we just couldn't bear to change it." It was funny how that voice could send shivers up his spine while filling him with warmness at the same time. "Did you forget Solumbum at camp?"

_I'm not hers to forget. I'm trying to get Saphira free, but her door was locked, magically. It took longer than yours._

"Excuse me." From the corner of his eye, he saw Ayla jump at the small body coming at them, forehead glimmering in the light, violet eyes shimmering with something between pleasure and sickness, and the unnerving voice that was older than her years. "But, there are some distressed Raza'ac two floors above us. Apparently, our group left quite a trail."

It seemed that Katrina caught that, because her mouth opened for another inevitable question. But Ayla stepped forward, and cut her off. "Okay, here's what we do…"

_Aren't you glad she was your prison mate?_

_Aye. She really knows how to take control. _Eragon truly smiled, and his cheeks strained against the pull.

(l)

It turned out that the group of elves had gone to get Eragon's weapons. Unfortunately, Ayla didn't come to Helgrind with any. Unfortunately, Ayla was not only too small to use Addy's bow, but she also claimed to have no talent with the weapon. Unfortunately, she didn't get along with Arya.

They had spent half of their already precious time arguing about who had what jobs, and what they were going to do. They spent the other half arguing about whether or not the Raza'ac should be killed. When Solumbum appeared, about 30 seconds before the elves with the weapons, and told them that he wasn't leaving without a fight, and that Saphira agreed with him, they quieted down. But that might have had to do with the fact that he had mentioned magical talent of the unknown that the two of them possessed when they were annoyed.

The plan was simple. Arya would lead with her ball of light, and Eragon would carry Addy out. Katrina would go as far as she could, and then Roran would help her along. The humans and elves would follow, fighting when need be. Ayla would help anyway she could, behind Eragon. They were all set to go, when Katrina voiced the question that they should have thought of in their first plan, which made Angela laugh in bitterness.

"What about my father?"

It was clear that Roran thought he should just be left, and Eragon was close in his mindset. But the one thing that Arya and Ayla had agreed on was that no one should be left behind. Which meant they had to find the man, if he was even still alive, and get him up the mountain, all the while looking out for the Raza'ac. It was a good thing that Elva had come along; it seemed her talents were going to be needed.

After a bit of bickering between Arya and Ayla, Solumbum came between them and told them plain and simple. The extra people in the group, the warriors and the elves that had come in case of a fight, were to travel upstairs, with Elva as their guide, loudly. When they were sure the Raza'ac were following them, not the hidden group below everyone, they would trample to the floor level, and escape through the passageways that Arya had found to get in. Angela went with that group, so she could keep an eye on the girl, and also because she was naturally the loudest of them all.

Saphira would wait in her capsule- there was no way that she could traverse the narrow paths throughout the mountain. Addy and Katrina were to be left with her- that bothered Katrina, but Ayla convinced her it was for the best. Solumbum would stay in contact with Saphira, and follow the Raza'ac. When they realized that the first group did not contain Eragon, he would run back to Saphira's cave, while letting her tell Eragon, which was their cue that Sloan wasn't to be found, if he hadn't been already. Eragon, Arya, Ayla, and Roran would go down to the deeper depths of the mountain, and hopefully find the bastard.

(m)

"Hurry up, Eragon! We need to hurry."

"Well, I'm trying. You try picking a lock when you're in a hurry- it doesn't work so well." The sweat on his head stood out, and he knew that he must look like really pathetic, but what could he say? The anxious group surrounding him let out a breath of relief as the lock finally came loose- this was the last door in the hall, and the lock had seemed to take forever. The four of them had thoroughly searched five rooms, and all they had found were torture devices and some remains. Eragon stood up with satisfaction, and they paused for a moment before proceeding into the room. At that moment, Saphira's voice boomed into his head, _Solumbum has told me that they had stopped pursuing them about half way to the city. They are headed back to Helgrind- it took them merely fifteen minutes, and the Raza'ac are furious. Apparently, it was a good plan: they were clearly expecting you to be with them. You have five minutes to get back up here if we want to be a safe distance away. The king has probably been informed out our "escape," so we should plan on being that safe distance away._

_Thank you. This is our last room, so if Sloan isn't in here, Katrina is going to have to deal with the fact that her father was an ass and got what he deserved._

_Just be safe. And, next time you are with her, explain that I'm not stupid and I'm not going to bite or blow fire, if you could. She's getting rather annoying._

_I told her that you were a very compassionate creature._

_Yes, and I thanked you for that. __However, she doesn't seem to remember that conversation._

_Don't worry, Saphira. We'll be there in a few minutes._

He took a deep breath. Roran was just staring at the door, as if willing it to open. Ayla and Arya were staring at him, waiting for him to do something. "Okay, here's the deal. The Raza'ac are on their way here. They followed Angela's group a fair ways out- but they're on their way back. And, the king _probably_ knows about us. So, we really need to hurry."

Ayla and Arya continued to look on, but Roran just said, "Then lets get on with it. Who wants to open the door?"

Ayla and Arya stood there. Roran went back to staring at the door. Eragon took another deep breath and opened the door. Took another deep breath to steady himself to send a bolt of light in there. And gagged at the stench, an odor he had only smelt once before, hunting in the Spine: he had come across a hind that had stayed with her foal after he had gotten its foot stuck in a trap. His death had come quickly, and his body was already melting into the ground. But the deer had not left the foal's side, and had starved herself to death on that cold hard ground. Then it had rained. Then she had been half buried by leaves of the trees above her, and some scavenger had eaten half her carcass. The smell was the one that her other half left behind.

Ayla threw up, seconds before Roran. Arya just took Eragon's arm and whispered, "There is nothing we can do. Come, Shadeslayer. We need to leave."

Eragon nodded numbly. He grabbed Roran and Ayla by the elbows, and turned them around. He croaked, "_Brisngr,_" and watched Arya close the door with a flick of her wrist. Then, she grabbed his arm and together they pushed Ayla and Roran up the stairs to where his dragon was waiting.

(n)

They burst through the door, loudly and disoriented. Saphira and Solumbum were the only ones who noticed something wrong; Addy was still unconscious, and Katrina was only glad to see people again. Quickly, Eragon told her that if she called Saphira a stupid lizard again she would not be getting out of this hell hole. Roran didn't even have the strength to tell him off for snapping at her. Solumbum had taken it in his hands to saddle Saphira, and was currently holding a knife in his hands.

They left the dungeon with Solumbum leading, completely silent. They went up a few levels, when everything got a little lighter. Maybe it was his imagination, but Eragon seemed to recognize the place. And, when Solumbum stuck his paw through the wall, Eragon let his hope rise. They were going to escape this mountain- yes, they had to leave a man behind, but he was dead long before Eragon came along. And, they had saved Katrina- that was what they came for, wasn't it?

They should have realized it was too easy. A voice hissed from behind them, "Going sssso ssssooon?"

And, calmly, Eragon put Addy down. He saw Roran gently pushing Katrina against a wall. Regretfully, Eragon drew the sword at his side: it seemed so flimsy compared to Zor'roc. Arya drew hers, Roran took his hammer from his belt, and Ayla took a defensive stance. Solembum straightened and prepared to fight. Then, all hell broke loose.

Eragon didn't know what was happening anymore- only that a silver beam coming from Ayla was helping him defeat the Raza'ac that had attacked them. He was strong- and knew how to fight with the beak that showed when the wind from a blow gone amiss blew his hood down. It was as strong as Eragon's sword, and seemed to deflect Ayla's magic. Eragon struggled not to look when he saw Saphira take off and release a stream of fire at a Lethrblaka, narrowly dodging an attack from the giant bat. He struggled not to cry out when he sensed another attacking her before she cut their connection. He struggled to keep from looking to his cousin when he heard Roran cry out. He struggled to focus on their battle, but even though it was evenly matched with two against one- his mind kept going to the marred body that was burning far beneath their feet…

Finally, one of Ayla's attacks seemed to damage the monster. He cried out, dropping to his knees (if he had knees). Eragon took the chance to plunge his sword through the Raza'ac's chest, twisting before taking it out. For good measure, Ayla worded the spell that would release the head from the body. They looked over to Roran and Arya in time to see a flash of green light and Roran thrusting his hammer into its head, with Solembum getting up from where he had fallen a moment ago. In that instance of victory, everything seemed right. Addy even shifted, as if she was waking up.

Through the wall, they could hear a vicious roar, and Saphira came crashing through the illusion, destroying it completely. The mangled body of one of the beasts lay on the ground below, but the other looked hardly hurt, while Saphira was struggling to stay alight. Eragon ran to her before anyone could stop him, and started working on the blood gushing through her wings. He heard three voices shout his name, and turned and raised his palm, readying a spell that would hopefully kill the bat, working up the courage to whisper the deadly words…

When a voice from behind him, thin from disuse, and barely audible, shouted "_Garjzla!_"

The clouds that had seemed to press down on the world opened and sunlight streamed down to where they stood. It seemed to shine down on this point specifically, as if it were called. Arya caught her wits the fastest and said the three words that would kill the creature wilting in the light, and Eragon turned his head to miss the blood that would explode from the beast. He just saw Addy collapse, and saw her eyes roll back before her lids closed. Luckily, he was mere feet away from her, or else he wouldn't have been able to catch her before she hit her head on the stone wall.

Arya cleared her throat. "Was this number four on your list, Sir Shadeslayer?"

**Anywhos, there it is. I know it's not the highest quality stuffs I've ever written, but I actually really like this chapter. Oh, and that song is amazing. I'm not even going to apologize for doubling up on this band. Because, well, they are amazing. :D**

**(A/N:: Ok, second time I've revised this. I'm officially back from the dead... but we'll see. It's still not my fav chappy)**


	9. The Diamond Grave

**Okay, so there is a mention of a drug in here, and I'll probably never mention it again. I am really bad about making up names, so I googled "herbs that make you hallucinate." And this came up. So, yeah. What it does in here isn't what it does in real life, I just needed a name.**

**Also, I am soo sorry bout getting this out so late. School basically sucks. It's finals week, so I'll get back on track when this is all over with. I am computer free again this weekend, so if I can't update by… well, tomorrow night, I'll just do it on Monday. Cyas at the bottom of the page tho!**

**(A/N: Just so ya'lls kno, I meant to get this out Thursday night. I really did. But I kinda fell asleep at the comp. And then I was so brain dead. I was just like... why am I here? And I just shut off the comp and walked away... but, I'm using my aunt's computer to do this really quick. So, yay! There'll prolly be another update tomorrow night, after I get home. Either that or Monday. But cyas!)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So… deal with it. Please. :D**_

_Song: I Stand Alone, Brian White_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Diamond Grave

Eragon grabbed at the girl swaying in front of him. She was tied on to Saphira, but it still made him nervous. That and the fact that there were five people crammed on the dragon's back…

_We can stop soon, right? __I could go on if I had to, but in the current circumstances I'm not sure that would be entirely wise._

_Aye. We're meeting up with Angela and the others about a mile out of the city. But, we're going to have to be careful. If Galbatorix hadn't known that we were trying to escape, he surely would have noticed the clouds breaking. Which, I wish we could ask her about. How did she do that? Or was it just coincidence?_

_Eragon, _Saphira sounded slightly scornful. _You know that there are no accidents. Even if you say you do, you don't believe that there are no gods. Maybe there aren't, and the elves' logic does make sense, but you don't believe it. You believed when the dwarves spread their beliefs before you. The only reason you pretend not to now is to impress Arya. And, it hasn't worked. So, stop lying to yourself._

Eragon chose not to answer that. Maybe that was true, at least the part about Arya… but he did believe what the elves had told him. He had since the beginning. In the back of his head, he heard Saphira sigh, and then turn her attention back towards flying. He could feel Katrina clutching at his waist desperately, even though she had been convinced that Saphira was not just a dumb lizard and would not do anything to kill her. He heard Ayla whimpering behind Roran, probably squeezing his waist just as surely as Katrina was grabbing his. Arya was just sitting at the back, acting as if she did this everyday.

Saphira started angling downwards, seeing Solumbum sitting as a cat on the outside of the forest. When she landed, they unpacked everybody, Roran, Katrina, and Ayla looking as if they had never been happier to be on land. Arya stood off to the side, and Addy was laying limp in Eragon's arms. When they followed Solumbum into the woods, Eragon carefully covered Saphira's tracks, so Galbatorix and Murtagh wouldn't be able to find them. The cover was thick enough that they wouldn't be spotted from the air, even Saphira. Angela had appeared out from behind of a tree, and was talking animatedly to Ayla. At first, Eragon ignored her… and then the silence got to him. Seeing as he still wasn't talking to Saphira, he gave Addy off to Arya, and sped up to join their conversation.

"…fortunately, we found a place that should be pretty safe. It's a clearing, and in the very middle you can see the sky, but it's pretty wide without that. The wicked king shouldn't be able to see us. Also, it looks as if it were used as a camp lately… well, at least not un-recently. There are some arrows, a very nice knife, and chains. So, if Eragon gets crazy, we can tie him up, eh?"

Eragon didn't answer. He actually didn't do anything. It was clear that Angela was just talking to relax the tension, because Ayla wasn't really paying attention. He didn't feel as if he should play along with the charade, but rather as if he needed to breathe deeper, or keep walking, to anything, but he couldn't seem to move.

There was only one reason he could think of that would have chains in the middle of the forest. And that was if someone had left in a hurry, maybe throwing their knife in some last desperate attempt. He heard numerous people calling him, and from behind the wall in his head he even heard Saphira. His last coherent thought was, _It's a good thing I let Arya carry Addy for a while._ Then his head connected with the dirt floor.

(o)

While she slept she sensed someone healing her. Only to whip her again. Or slice her, or try to pry her secrets from her. Secrets that only she had. Secrets she did not understand, but that she would never give up.

Nothing followed the healing. Immediately, at least. She knew that the healing was the only reason she wasn't dead. But what about Katrina? How long would it be before she went completely blind from the Salvia? Hopefully, the girl's betrothed would show up soon. No one deserved to go through the Raza'ac's torture. Not even the bastards themselves.

The only thing happening now was a thick liquid being forced down her throat. Perhaps a poison this time? But, no… it seemed to be resting her body more than anything, making it fall further out of her reach. If this was what she thought it was, she would be completely unconscious soon, something that only happened in sleep or death, according to her mother. That was the curse that her ancestors had brought when they came back to the North all those years ago. But this time, it didn't feel like death's call. Maybe she would survive for another day.

(p)

She awoke to the slight crackling of a fire. And the smell of campfire smoke. The only smoke she had smelt in a long time was the burn of melted flesh; this was definitely refreshing. The sweet maple blending into the smoldering timber, producing a smell not unpleasant at all. Though she doubted anything would be unpleasant after the dreadful weeks in Helgrind. The mustiness, the burning flesh…

She shuddered. Then nearly gasped at the voices reaching her. All so unfamiliar, but none hissing or appearing wicked.

"Wait! She just moved. I'm not sure if it was a twitch, or if she was just dreaming, but she definitely moved!"

"Of course she moved, you dingbat. She's not really asleep. It's some kind of forced unconsciousness. Stop gaping, it's not like the elves'."

"But you said-"

"Yes, I said that she was asleep. And she was. But, her body is back under control. And it wanted to be conscience with the healing effects of sleep. So, m'dear, twitch if you can hear me."

And then the voice cackled strangely. She twitched, but less because she wanted to and more because the sound scared her. Sure, the voice hadn't sounded unkind, but she couldn't tell. She had been cut off from humanity for too long. Maybe she forgot just how horrible people were.

"Angela! Really, what kind of herbs do you use? Because I've heard that smelling some of those fumes aren't very healthy for you…"

"Really, Roran, she realizes which herbs do what. She's been doing this for long enough." The voice, although sounding slightly detached, was in good humor. She had a faint accent, as she had heard on the nomads who came from the north to trade every few years. Apparently, the laughing witch was just being herself, and hadn't meant to scare her. She truly had sounded well enough, if a little off. And the man speaking… he sounded kind, but rough, as if life had shown him too many hardships.

"Okay, missy. You can get up now. You are healed, as I'm sure you sensed last night. And, the potion I made you will have erased any trace of the weariness that you would feel after such a feat yesterday. And, if you don't remember, then open those eyes and I'll tell you. Because, I don't like talking to sleeping people. It makes me feel crazy."

At this, there were sniggers around her. Apparently, more than just these three people were there. But all she cared about was Ayla. And the one who she had probably chased off forever…

"Also, dear, you need a bath. If it weren't for the new skin on your back, we would have thought you really were that dark. But, no. Lightest nomad I've ever seen, excluding your sister of course." The sweet detached voice of a leader… not detached in the same sense as the other one, who had simply sounded offhand. But, this one sounded as if she wanted to –and truly tried to- care, but she had lost so much, and couldn't become attached to those who needed her to anymore. Adreana sincerely wanted to open her eyes for this one. She willed her eyelids to lift, but it didn't seem to be working. And then she froze in her attempts as the first genuinely frightening voice reached her ears.

"Come, the lady is tired. She is trying to wake up, but all of you hampering her is not going to help. And, Eragon is starting to remember last night too. But it will take him longer to wake up."

She heard a slight growl -so like Cain's! - sound off to her right at the last sentences of the chilling voice. The camp site went entirely silent, breaking only when a voice that she hadn't heard before, young and naïve, say, "Well, at least we'll all be okay then."

At this, Adreana tried so very hard to will her lids to open, to show the girl that the world was not just about being 'okay.' That sometimes it would be better to die than to be okay. And, after a moment, she succeeded.

"Finally, m'dear. Now, would you like some breakfast?" The witch, Angela, a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, swooped upon her, and smiled. "Or would you care to hear a story?"

Adreana opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by groaning coming from beside her… r_ight or left? Come on, you know this Addy… Right! Just like riding a horse. You never really forget._

At least that was what she told herself. But she knew, deep down, that there were things more natural than riding horses. Urges that couldn't be denied. That she truly wished she would forget_._

(q)

He awoke knowing exactly who he was, where he was, and why he was crying. Well, almost.

At first, he freaked out because some blue thing was suffocating him. Then he realized that it was his dragon's wing.

Which made him realize he was Eragon.

Which made him remember why he had passed out.

Which made him start crying.

So, technically, he wasn't crying when he woke up. But, it was only a few seconds afterwards that he had started.

And to him, that counted. He pulled off the distressed hero persona well, and he could just tell people that he had woken up crying for some almost forgotten burden…

Right in the middle of that thought, he heard people talking. Not about him. Which was surprising. Wasn't he the one who had passed out, randomly?

_Eragon, they are worried about the girl that we saved. They don't even realize that you are awake. Trust me; they hypothesized on your sudden unconsciousness enough last night._

_Oh._ Well, that was good. He sat in silence, contemplating what they might have said, when Saphira growled. _What is it?_

_Oh, they're just talking about you again. I think you should hurry and fix Elva's problem. She really likes to get on people's nerves._

_Why?_

_She was taunting you._

_Oh. Then, I'll get up and take care of the problem. _And, he did. He stood up, groaning slightly as his aching joints complied, and watched as the veil of blue fell away from his view, feeling the wind move in submission to Saphira's wing.

Then he smiled at the ratty little girl sitting to his left, and said, "What's for breakfast? We can talk while we eat. I, for one, am famished. I'm sure you are too, milady."

(r)

There he was. An elven boy, surely not much older than herself, was smiling at her. Condescendingly. From beneath a dragon. _That would explain the resemblance._ "Well, yes I'm hungry. But I don't expect people to wait on me hand and foot for it."

The boy, who must be the Eragon they were talking about, looked confused. _Must not be hard to do._ And, from the corner of her eye, she saw Angela laughing. But, she didn't see anyone else. Because, standing next to Angela was a girl. Short, and she looked young for her age. Pale as the moon. With beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ayla!"

(s)

She didn't like me. That much was obvious, considering the fact that she had been so rude to me seconds after I had treated her like an honored guest. But, maybe she really didn't remember anything. Maybe she was jealous of Saphira.

_Or maybe you offended her, hatchling. She is strong, and you treated her like some mere, defenseless girl._

Yeah, maybe. _She's probably jealous._

Eragon contemplated that over breakfast. And while they were washing dishes afterwards, trying to discreetly overhear Addy's conversation with Ayla and Katrina. A bunch of nonsense.

It wasn't until they were packing up camp that Angela, who wasn't toning down _her_ persona at all, almost yelled across camp, "By the way, what is your name? I doubt it is Addy, and I can't just keep calling you dear."

And at that, the mangy little girl answered, quietly, "Adreana."

_Rain._ That was a nice name; nothing worthy of an elf or a noble, but nice. Pretty.

And then Eragon saw it. The carved ebony knife, lying on the ground next to a tree. There were still blood stains on it. Roran, who was standing next to him, saw him looking at it.

"A nice blade, eh? Whoever camped here last must have left in quite a hurry, to forget a thing like that. I'm sure it cost a fortune."

Eragon didn't catch the last of that. He was already running, as fast and far as his legs would take him.

(t)

He tripped on a limestone rock. Even with his new abilities, he couldn't avoid every dip in the stone. He was just lucky that he hadn't broken a leg.

_Eragon. We're coming to get you. Don't move._

Arya. Maybe she came because she truly treasured his friendship, maybe because her mother forced her. But, at that moment, he didn't really care. He started climbing, trying to see past the sudden fog that had hampered his vision. Damn tear reflex.

(u)

That worked for a few minutes. But, when he finally ascended over the massive hill, he lost his will to continue. Because, there in front of him was Brom's grave. And he broke down.

(v)

Nasuada, Arya, and Adreana came to the spot that Saphira was circling. Two of them had logical reasons to come. Adreana didn't know why they had let her come with them—the only reason she could give was she wanted to know what could make this detached Rider so human.

Adreana was starting to climb the hill, when Arya put up her hand. "We really shouldn't. Saphira says that this is where Brom is buried."

Nasuada gasped slightly, and bowed her head. The cool elf even seemed shaken. Adreana hesitated for a moment, wondering who the man was. "How… sad? But, we cannot leave him here in the open. And, seeing as I appear to be the only one who won't break down at his grave, it should be me that goes up there. He saved my life. It's the least I could do."

Nasuada and Arya exchanged bewildered glances, but didn't stop her.

(w)

Eragon didn't look up as she topped the hill. She was breathing hard, but didn't seem to care. She looked at Eragon squarely, and then walked over to the diamond grave.

"It's nice." A moment of silence. "Very fitting for a man of spirit." She lowered her voice, as if less volume would make him want to talk more. "How did you transform it?" Adreana didn't want to rush him into talking. But, in the few words he had spared her this morning, he had seemed so… elfish. Pompous. What could have changed him into his emotional man?

"My dragon did, with powers that aren't within our understanding. However, I carved the words, before she transformed it. It was the least I could do." She silently watched the tears roll down his face.

"What do they say?"

Eragon looked at her, with an eyebrow cocked. She shrugged, "I never learned how to read."

He sighed. "Here lies Brom, who was a Dragon Rider and like a father to me. May his name live on in glory."

She ignored his voice cracking through the last sentence. "You knew him well. How did he die?"

He sighed. This time, he didn't even try to disguise his voice breaking. She wondered why he continued talking, because it was clear he was embaressed. "He lived in my village for fifteen years, moving there just a few months after I was born. He was a story teller, one of the few who didn't seem to find my curiosity a bad thing. He found out about Saphira, and after my uncle died, and convinced me to let him come with me to avenge my uncle. When we finally caught up to the Raza'ac, they tried to kill me. He took that knife for me. That dreaded knife, that Roran said was '_fine_'."

And he cried. At first, Adreana didn't know what to do. She scooted closer to him, and put her arm around him. He stiffened at the touch, but gave in and kind of… collapsed against her. After a time, he stopped sobbing, and she stood up.

"Eragon. I understand that this was hard. But, I also know that this helped. We all need someone to listen. However, we need to get to camp, now, before we are seen."

Eragon stared at her in amazement. She had just watched a grown man cry, and was shaking it off as if it were nothing. But, his amazement grew when she stood up, and put her hand down to help her up. He stared at it, and stood up without it.

"Thanks. Maybe sometime I will share the whole story with you. But, I don't need anybody to _confide_ in- this was a moment of weakness. I guess I had never let myself mourn for Brom like I should have. Thank you for letting me do that. But really..."

He turned away and trailed off as he watched his dragon soar into the sunset, back towards camp. He didn't see Adreana's face turn from open to hurt to disgust in a matter of seconds. He didn't see her sneer as she started to push past him. He was too busy considering his next words. He smiled as he realized what he wanted to say.

"I stand alone."

And she pushed him over.

* * *

**Yes. I picked a song off of Quest for Camelot. Just the best movie EVER! :D**

**Also, the playlist for that, it isn't actually Brian White. Because they don't have that version of the song on there. How sad. D:**

**So, um… review, please!**


	10. The Voice

**First of all, I know I had no excuse to drop off the face of the planet like that. You guys deserve better than that. And I truly am sorry. Truly. But, it had gotten to the point, with school and all the rest of the shites that was going on, that writing wasn't a release anymore. It had just turned into something else I had to do... and I dropped it. Because the quality of it dropped, and I'm sure all ya'lls noticed that. So, I'm back. I revised the two crappish chappys, and I am ready to kick mucho ass :D ****Everything's better now. Pinkie promise. **

_**Disclaimer: You know, I'm really not Chris. When are ya'lls gonna believe me?**_

_Song: Rangers, by A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Voice

_She was an interesting girl. First, she ignored me. And then she comforted me, I guess is what you would call it. And then, she pushed me down a hill. It didn't hurt, but was slightly degrading._

_It was your own fault._

_How?_

_Well, you insulted her. You acted as though you were ashamed that you had cried. Or that you were ashamed that you cried in front of _her_._

_No, I just got over it. There's a difference._

He felt her disagreement in the back of his head, but didn't say anything on it. When she didn't pursue it either, he went back to watching Adreana. Again, he noticed that she was interesting: when they ate dinner, she started for the stew that everyone else was eating, but hesitated, smiled slightly, and grabbed a piece of bread, an apple, and some mushrooms.

And during the whole time since they had gotten back to camp, she had not looked at him. She had stayed focused on Ayla entirely, talking to her for a good half hour. When Angela announced that the food was ready, she walked with Katrina and Nasuada, apparently entranced by what they were saying. But, twice, she looked up at Saphira, at first she looked questioningly, as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing. But, the second time, Eragon thought that she looked incredibly sad. After both times, she looked up to the stars, as if she thought they could help her.

Twice, she caught him staring at her. The first, her grey eyes were completely open, and behind the racing emotion, from sadness to anger to happiness, behind it all, he could have sworn that her eyes were shifting as a cloud does when it's raining.

The second, she simply glared at him. Her eyes were cold, and the sky he had seen in her eyes was frozen, a dark grey that looked enraged.

It sent a shiver down his back.

After dinner, he had quit observing her. There was nothing to gain from it- she didn't like him, and wasn't giving anything away. Shame, really. Her face was noble, proud, even though it was so filthy he couldn't tell the color of her skin and covered with scars that Arya had forgone healing in favor of the more severe cuts on her back. And the fact that she still stood tall surprised him. She had been beaten miserably for months on end, and she still held her self with as much assurance as Arya or Nasuada. She still treated him like dirt, even though he was greater than a human such as herself could ever hope to be. It would've been nice to see why she was so sure of herself.

But, just as he decided to stop thinking about her, Angela cleared her throat. And, brought the whole camp's attention back to Adreana.

"So, m'dear, I have some questions for you."

If anything, she looked apprehensive. Not that Eragon blamed her. "Um… okay."

"First of all, did you know what your eyes have changed colors a few times today?"

"I didn't really realize it," she seemed nervous being the center of attention. "But, I would've guessed they did if I was paying attention. They're usually a hazy grey, but I've been told they change when I'm really… emotional. And, today was kind of… emotional."

Angela asked her next question as if she didn't care, but her shoulders were tense. "Okay. And, did you know what your name means?"

"Yes. Rain. Even though very few of our tribe actually spoke the Ancient Language, most of us knew the basics. And it has been a tradition in our family to name the eldest child after a sky god for nearly a hundred years. The rain god was the least common though. I am the first Adreana since the second generation that this started."

"And Ayla?"

Ayla answered this time, obviously trying to draw Angela's attention away from her sister. "It has something to do with the moon. It isn't exactly from the ancient language, but our parents took roots from it. It was because I'm so pale. It's a rarity where we come from."

Angela arched her eyebrow. "Which is…?"

"Somewhere East of however far you've been out of Alagaesia." She challenged Angela to argue with that.

"In the desert, then? How did Galbatorix find you way out there?"

"He didn't." It was Adreana again. Ayla had opened her mouth to answer, but Adreana had spoken with a quiet conviction. "I wasn't in the desert. Ayla was in Dras Leona. He was looking for me- he came upon her by chance."

As Angela opened her mouth to ask another question, Adreana said, "Please, no more. Only know that I hate him as much as you and have given him no information that could harm anyone, no matter the cost to myself. I would like to join the Varden, but I am going to keep my secrets."

And with that, the discussion was closed. Angela surprised them all, even Solumbum, by saying, "Okay then. I guess that that's that. Maybe some other time, eh? Or, maybe not. Now, we have to wake up early in the morning. We all need a bath. Especially you two. Good night. Make sure there are no scorpions in your sleep mat. I believe you have first watch Arya."

She stood up, walked five steps to her mat, and lay down. Solumbum trotted over to sleep on her feet. Seconds later she was snoring.

Adreana was steadily watching the flames. Ayla patted her arm, and then walked to her own mat. Everyone exchanged good nights, and made their way to their own mat. Arya took her bow and walked to the tree on the farthest side, and Roran called to her, "Make sure you wake me up tonight. You can't stay awake _forever_." This caused Nasuada to chuckle, a little ways away from Eragon.

Eragon lay beneath Saphira's outstretched wing and fell asleep only when he saw a silhouette shadowed by the fire walk and lay down between where he knew Ayla and Nasuada to be sleeping.

(x)

Eragon had third shift that night. He woke up after Roran actually crawled underneath Saphira's wing, and shook him awake. After they had both edged out form under her, trying not to wake her up, and Roran went off to his mat while Eragon crossed to the tree that people were taking watch at. He settled himself down, and got ready for a good two hours of sitting there doing nothing. He considered practicing magic, but he really didn't want to.

In the end, he sang to himself. Well, kind of. Really he was just humming. But he stopped when he realized that even his singing skills hadn't been improved by the elves' transformation.

It was going to be a long two hours. No, one hour and fifty nine minutes.

(y)

She awoke to badly off tune singing. After the brief moment of complete bemusement, she thought to herself, _You know, being part elf and all, I would've thought that his voice would be better. _

_Maybe he's a good dancer. _She laughed quietly. Her parents had always teased her about the conversations she had with herself. One time, they had even overheard her crying because she was losing an argument with herself. They had told her that that was the sign of mental strength. They had never told her what the rest of the tribe thought. That Zoran's daughter was crazy.

_No, Adreana. Don't think on that. Think of happier memories…_

_When?_ The only memories she had that were happier than that of her home was that of Cain. And he was never coming back…

_You had to. Don't think of it as if he was never coming back… more as if he now has a choice too._

_Which almost makes it worse._

_No, no, no! I'm not going crazy._

_I'm not._

(z)

Eragon was right. It was a long two hours.

And, to make matters worse, he didn't sleep for the two hours _after_ that.

And, after spending two whole hours on the Adreana problem, he was no closer to solving it.

When he sensed people moving about from behind Saphira's wing, he decided to get up. There was no use in trying to get anymore sleep anyways. Roran was arguing with Angela again. This time, the topic seemed to be fry bread.

"No! I am not making my bread whatever is in that bag."

"Fine. You can cook yours first."

"Actually," Nasuada spoke up, "You probably shouldn't, Angela. Ayla, Adreana, and Katrina are doubtless still a little weak from their bout in Helgrind. As are their stomachs."

Eragon smiled at her tact. She didn't want whatever was in the bag either… but, it was best to use a reasonable excuse.

"Well, I guess so." Angela looked angry at losing an argument. _Think, little one. She probably loses arguments seldom._

_Aye. It's impossible to argue against her._

_I've noticed._

They ended up having the fry bread for breakfast, with a variety of mushrooms and fruit provided by Arya. Eragon sat next to Katrina and Roran, purposefully, because Adreana was sitting with Nasuada and Angela, who were sitting mere feet away from the couple.

He talked to Saphira while he ate, and only paid attention to the people around him when she reminded him of why he had sat there. Nasuada had come over to talk to Katrina and Roran about what they'd do when they got to the Varden and Adreana was staring into the fire. Ayla was talking to Solumbum, and Angela was talking to Elva. After a warning glance from Elva, which he ignored, Eragon scooted over to where Adreana was sitting.

"Addy?"

She didn't look up from the flames. "Please don't call me that. Only people who were close to me have ever called me that."

"My apologies. Adreana?"

She sighed, and then looked at him, her eyes carefully guarded. "Yes?"

_You shouldn't do this. You should make small talk._

_Like?_

_Oh, I don't know. Comment on the weather._

_Yeah, right…_

"Um… did you know you're eyes were the same shade of as the sky?"

She smiled slightly. "Well, considering I don't have a mirror, I don't know how I could know. But, I've always been told that my eyes matched the sky right before it rains."

"Well, it does. But, one of the nice rains. Not the ones that flood crops."

"Where I come from, those are the good ones. Anything else and our tribe goes hungry."

"Oh."

"But, you're right. I prefer the light rains too." She smirked at him.

He laughed lightly. She smiled a little more openly, and her eyes looked a little softer.

_Told you the weather was a good topic._

_I guess you were right._

"So, what's the real reason you're here Eragon? I know you didn't come over to talk to me about my eyes."

"You're right. I wanted to ask about yesterday. Why exactly did you push me down that hill?"

_You idiot! I told you why. You should have just apologized. Now, she's going to shut you out. _

"You mean the mighty Rider Lord Eragon Shadeslayer doesn't know what he did wrong? What a surprise."

"Wait, Adreana-"

"No, you listen. You were a prat the first time you even spoke to me, and then, I gave you a second chance, and, guess what? You were a prat. Again. I decided that maybe those were unlucky coincidences, and to give you another chance. So what do you do? You say something like that. I guess you really are a prat. Sad, considering that you happen to be a very important person. I guess we're doomed to a life with prats for leaders. Now, if you don't mind, I have to bathe."

_Wait! _He tried to reach her mind… but, as with Ayla in the dungeon, he couldn't even find it. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

You needed to prick yourself to find the metal.

(z)

This is what she really needed. Sure, in her fantasies she was alone, and there wasn't a crazy witch with her. Or a cursed child. Or an elf.

And, in her fantasies there weren't two gorgeous women with her, making her self conscious about every flaw on her body, from her non existent cheek bones to her scraggly knees… but, this was truly the most perfect thing that had happened to her since she found out she was free from that prison.

But, washing was pretty thoughtless, which left her to her fantasies. Which all included Cain… who was never coming back.

And funnily enough, none of them involved her family.

She missed them. With all of her heart.

Or, part of it anyways. The rest would always be Cain's.

Not that he would care.

Maybe he made it to the mountains. Maybe he could travel south, find what was past the border.

Or maybe he would stay in the desert. He had always said he loved the heat. And the sand… and as long as he didn't go too far in, he could always go back for water.

Steal off of farms for food.

Tease the king's armies, as they had done. Together.

_Does he miss me?_

_Of course he does, silly. You were his partner. _

Were_. And he's never coming back…_

Even the voices had nothing to say about that.

_Choose different fantasies. Happier ones. About wondrous gardens with waterfalls to bathe in… not just this dinky little creek._

_Yes… _

Funnily enough, in those fantasies, there was never an Ayla. Because Ayla was perfect.

_Come your sixteenth birthday, you will be too. These scars will mean nothing… and, everything will fall into place. You will be a true woman. And, you will be exactly as you were meant to be._

She didn't trust the voice. With Cain there, it had faded away. And, with it, the other ones.

It was clear which one was their leader.

But, Adreana wished that she knew who that soft, soothing voice belonged to. It always knew what to say.

And, with Cain never to come back, they were getting bolder again. There was no one to tell her which voice was actually hers.

_Wait. Why is my sixteenth birthday any different than the others?_

The voice didn't hear her. It started singing. A soft song that she recognized as a lullaby that her mother had sung. Before.

She sank into its depths while she drifted in the creek.

(y)

When Roran and I were done bathing, we talked, for the first time since that night in my tent. It was nice. As we walked back to camp, we remininced on all of the carefree times we had had as children.

The moment we came through the trees. We saw Angela, and, behind her, laughing, were Nasuada, who looked stunning as usual; Katrina, who was actually looking beautiful despite being tortured for months; and Ayla. Who was stunning. It was amazing to see her outside of the dungeon, where she obviously wasn't treated _that_ badly. She was… just really pretty.

Seeing her changed so much, I looked to her sister, expecting much of the same thing. Her eyes were downcast, so I had no clue what was going on behind them. But, even though she wasn't ugly -actually, she was a far ways from it, she wasn't close to being as pretty as her sister. There was nothing wrong with her features… but while Ayla's cheekbones were high and pronounced, Adreana's were virtually nonexistent. She was too skinny (then again, she had just been starved for months on end), and not tiny enough to be petite, but not average enough to be normal. While Ayla was a pure shade of white, Adreana was the muddy shade of brown people get in the summer from working outside. And her hair was a shade of blonde so dark that it was almost brunette **(for those of us in the 21st century… dirty blonde)**, compared to her sister's onyx black. The only similarities were their lips and eyes… their lips full, but Ayla's usually in some defensive pout and Adreana's being bit; their eyes were different in color, but were wide and expressive… however, in Ayla's case, they were usually narrowed, hiding the green brown texture of them… but Adreana's were always wide open. And showing the world everything they felt.

_Wow. _

_Indeed, little one. Who knew what was beneath the layers of dirt…_

"Eragon! You cleaned up nicely."

Nasuada bounded up to me, smiling widely. "Um… thanks, milady. But, really… it was just a creek."

Surprisingly enough, everyone laughed. Being as tense as they usually are, they usually don't laugh at my jokes.

Angela was cooking again, so the best we had to do was wait until the food was ready. While we waited, I decided to try one last time. I turned around to ask Adreana how she was… only to see that she wasn't there.

I caught Saphira's eye, and she said gently, _She left into the woods, where the creek was. _

_Thank you. _

_Just don't screw it up this time._

_Of course._

So, I left, into the woods.

After wandering mindlessly for a few minutes, I decided to actively try to find her. I put my hand on a tree and let its conscience envelop my own. After the initial feeling of being a tree, I sensed into its memory, asking it when the last girl had walked by. It turned out that she had just been there a few moments ago.

I left the tree, becoming my self again, walking through the forest, whistling softly to myself, and I heard it.

Weeping.

By the creek.

Sobbing and rushing water is not the prettiest sound, but it is distinct. I hurried towards it.

And saw her. Her hair, which had actually looked some what nice earlier, if a little funny colored, was disheveled and in disarray around her face. There were twigs sticking out of it, and it looked like it had fallen out of something. Or that she had just woken up.

There were mud splatters on her face, making her dark skin darker in splotches, cleared only by the streaks of water going down her face. Her cheekbones were only visible due to red splotches. Her face was twisted and she was sobbing so hard he doubted she could breathe. It also appeared that she was trying to scrub her hand off.

Her left hand. The palm. She made no effort to disguise her efforts. She was viciously scrubbing at some invisible dirt on her palm.

"Um… Adreana?"

She froze, mid-sob, and looked at him. He fought not to gasp. Her eyes were not even a shade of grey- they were a purpley red... burgundy. Usually burgundy was a good color… but this was so harsh, like fire…

Her voice was harsh, not at all like the quiet girl he had come to associate her with. "What are you doing here?"

There was a wild look in her eyes. Her wine red eyes.

"I came looking for you. Look, I don't like my left hand either, but you shouldn't get rid of it…"

Her face acquired a blank look, and as I watched, her eyes slowly cleared to their normal crystal grey, and she simply looked appalled. She looked down at her hand, as if she wanted to hide it and kiss it at the same time, and back up at me. Slowly, she stood up, and for a moment, it seemed as if she were going to talk to me. And then she took off through the woods, at a pace that I could have easily caught her in, but faster than any human should be able to run.

_Did you screw it up again?_

_I don't think so. I didn't even say anything this time._

_You should just apologize. Don't try to make small talk._

_Of course, great dragon. Because you know so much about romance._

Saphira didn't reply to that. Maybe I shouldn't have been cruel, but I couldn't focus my thoughts at that moment. I had bigger problems.

(x)

_How could I be so stupid? I don't even remember going to that creek… am I really going crazy?_

_Of course not, my sweet. _There was the voice again… purring at her, convincing her… _You were simply mad with grief. It's not your fault Cain left you, and it's certainly not your fault for wanting to rid yourself of your last proof of him._

_But why would I do that? That was the one time of pure and simple happiness in my life._

_Well, maybe you want to forget that. Let yourself fall back to the unstable happiness. You will never truly be content with that if you're pining after someone who's never coming back. It was probably your sub-conscious. Trying to bring peace at last…_

_But I don't want peace._

_Yes, you do. Now, stop. You must make yourself presentable before you face them._

She listened to the voice. She didn't know why, but she always listened to the voice. But how far could it drive her?

"Addy! I was so worried about you. You almost missed dinner! By the way, do you know where Eragon is? He disappeared a while ago..."

_Lie._

"No… um, I don't know where he is. Maybe he went for a walk?"

"Are you okay? You're eyes are going all funny again."

"I'm just… thinking."

"Oh." Her face clouded. Her perfect eyes clouded, and tried to shade themselves from Adreana. But, she didn't need to. Adreana already knew what she was thinking. _"Is she doing it again? She ripped our family apart last time… what could be worse? What could she take this time?_

The worst part was, she didn't know. _What could I take this time?_

_Nothing. That's why we left, remember?_

Adreana didn't answer the voice this time.

Fortunately, Eragon picked that moment to emerge from the woods. Fortunately, he was not in the same place that Adreana had come through. When asked, he simply said he went for a walk. Really, any other boy and they wouldn't have believed it. But Eragon acted too old.

As strange as it was, in this instance it was helpful.

_Maybe we can work him into your birthday plans…_

Adreana ignored that remark. All of a sudden, she wasn't looking forward to her birthday.

They ate dinner in silence. Well, Adreana and Eragon did. Everyone else was restless, clearly glad that this was the last day they would be sitting still. Angela was talking with Arya, about the elves who had been with them… and the warriors… funny; no one had really noticed when they disappeared.

Really, the conversation was just going in a circle. "Okay, so, we have seven extra horses… and five extra people. What are we going to do with the other two? And, that's assuming that Eragon is riding with us, not up in the air…"

"Well, I'm not the one who sent them home, Miss Elf. So, you figure it out. You could have told our little messengers to take the extra horses…. Or, you could take them yourself."

"What, and leave this lot by themselves?"

"Well, they won't be completely alone. Admit it, you're just delaying talking to your m-"

"Yes. That's it. But-" And they would start again. Of course, it was never exactly the same. But, everyone stopped paying attention.

Unfortunately, that left nothing to distract Adreana from her own problems. And, as she wrapped herself up in it, she didn't notice when Eragon came to stand next to her.

"Adreana?"

She groaned. Inwardly of course, because she wasn't rude.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are purple. What does that mean?"

She mustered up her best glare. She smirked with satisfaction when he glanced down hurriedly.

"Listen… want to walk with me? I think I have some apologizing to do."

He looked really awkward. Otherwise, she wouldn't have said yes. But, he really did look about eighteen right then. _Of_ c_ourse, I wouldn't know his actual age… damn elven immortality._

"Okay. I think you do too."

He smiled slightly, and then reached down with his hand, offering to pull her up.

She looked at it for a moment, and then looked up at him, almost glaring. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and then started to pull his hand away. She stopped when she noticed that it was his right hand. She had no clue if that was a testimony to their conversation earlier, or, really, his conversation… but, she took it as one.

In response, she lifted her left hand.

He smiled.

The clasped hands.

They both gasped with pain, a sharp bolt of electricity that they both recognized, before collapsing into the dirt.

Ayla looked over and screamed.

**So, the first time I wrote this out, she totally wasn't crazy. I am *loving* this. I mean, the first time I planned it out, she was also very much not an actual character. But whatever. That was a while ago.**

**Also, I'm not sure about the bit where I used 1****st**** person. I really don't know if it worked, but it wasn't flowing for me any other way. I probably shouldn't be changing my style, but whatever. The whole point of this is to practice my skizlls, right?**

**So… review, please! I know I was gone for a while... but I'm back! And, I really love to hear from all of yous :)**


	11. Lamia

**Again, can I say that I am so glad I'm re-writing this? My original was horrible. My whole pov/style in this chapter was so messy, and unprofessional, and just plain icky. However, my favorite lines that had to (unfortunately) be cut were by far, these two:**

Yes, Eragon was indeed a charmer. How did he get through a day without people falling over themselves for him?

And that was a joke.

**Or, maybe when I called Arya a vamp… XD**

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, as only a true vampire could.

Blood sucking conniver.

**I love it. I also called Eragon a hormone-ous teenage boy… yes, that was the exact wording. Thank me for going over these. I had to completely re-write this ENTIRE chapter, besides the first bit (the VERY first bit) with the funky pov. Cuz, haha, you don't know who it is… :D Read on, please!**

**_Disclaimer: If you open you're lovely copy of Eragon to the back cover flap, you'll see a picture, it most definitely is me. Well, not really. I'm not even gonna pretend to claim that. Totally not me. Gosh, I'm glad I don't look like that. It'd be sad if I did, cuz I'm totally not a man. Sorry folks_**

_Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Chapter 11: Lamia

The two of them collapsed. One was a young man, strong and handsome, falling before the girl's eyes were even closed.

The only similarity between the two was the odd sense of familiarity and pain.

The only way they were connected was their hands gripping each other.

At least, to the naked eye.

When you've become as weathered as I, you see things.

Neither of them will realize why this has happened for days, perhaps weeks. Maybe even months.

Neither of them will realize what has happened for much longer than that. Maybe even their whole lives.

This was written in the stars, has been cemented in fate for nearly eighteen years. These events were in motion before either of them were born.

This is destiny.

(w)

She looked in the direction Ayla was pointing. Everyone did, but she was the first one there, after Arya.

She watched anxiously as Arya swiftly checked their pulses, and closed her eyes as she undoubtedly tried to sense their condition through their minds. She flinched at the same time that Saphira growled and Ayla frowned at her.

The lady smiled. "How are they?"

"Just fine, milady. I don't know what caused this… and, considering that I can't get past certain defenses" at which both Saphira and Ayla smirked, "I don't think we will until they wake up. And please, give us breathing room."

Everyone edged off a little. Everyone besides Nasuada.

"So, they will be okay?"

"I assume so. Your liege doesn't seem to be harmed in any way, and neither does Adreana. I assume that they'll be just fine. Hopefully, they'll be able to tell us what happened. Any theories, Angela?"

"Solumbum was just telling me that he had seen this happen once, long ago, with Vrael and a rogue Rider. But he won't say what caused it. I can guess, but nothing worth saying."

"Are you sure you won't share your thoughts?"

"My only thoughts are impossible. Elva would have been able to tell if my theories were true long ago if they really were."

"Of course."

So, they settled down to wait for the two to wake from their stupor.

(v)

I knew something like this would happen.

Well, literally, I knew that she was uncomfortable. That she fears the voices she hears are driving her insane, away from herself. That she pines her dragon.

Unfortunately, I can't do anything about any of these. And, she doesn't need anyone talking to her about this.

Maybe, it would be in everyone's best interests if I told about the dragon; maybe it would be in her best interests if I told about the voices. Or, specifically, the voice.

But, she wouldn't like it. In fact, she would hate it. She would probably run.

And we need her here. If there's any chance her dragon is pining after her too, and he plans on coming back… well, we can't afford to have her lost in the desert.

We need her. Besides, I sense things from her. There was a reason she was named after the most revered of their gods.

And, I don't think she knows. But, somebody does.

And when he shows himself, we want him on our team.

I just hope that she comes to forgive Eragon.

I have. Maybe I should explain that to her.

Or maybe I'll let him.

Adreana is starting to stir. At least, her mind is starting to bring its worries back to life.

This girl really makes me want to throw up.

They're talking of me. I try to hide my own discomfort as Angela expressed her faith in me.

They don't seem to realize that I won't relieve one's discomfort unless by doing so I would cause less.

They don't realize that Angela's theories were true.

Except for Solumbum. And, besides one meaningful glance, I guess he was willing to ignore those facts until Adreana decided to alert them herself.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone stopped talking. As always. I have that effect on people.

"Adreana is almost awake. Eragon is not far behind."

They just stare at me.

Not that I'm not used to it.

They revert their glances back to the pair of unconscious Riders. Adreana was the first to wake. Her eyes flutter open, and for a moment, her eyes are completely open and… her. And then they cloud, a red tint falling behind them.

Of course, no one would notice unless they knew what they were looking at.

I only saw it because I sensed Eragon seeing it; but he didn't see it for what it was, and is blind to it now.

Of course, she is bombarded by questions.

Questions she has no answer to.

"What happened?"

"I have no clue," she replies. She is staring at her hand, as if it is about to eat her. She looked up, but scratched at it absentmindedly. "We were going to go for a walk, try to talk out our differences."

Maybe it was their intentness on her, but they don't realize when Eragon woke up. He sat, looking dumbfounded for a moment, his brown eyes clouded.

It seems that I was the only one who cared that they are about to drive Adreana further into herself.

Which might not be as safe as it sounds.

I start to clear my throat… but Eragon beat me too it, asking, "What just happened?"

Which took Adreana from everyone's attention. She looked to Eragon, trying to answer the questions she herself didn't know the answer to, but looked back to her palm when she found that he didn't know the answers either.

After everyone had finally realized that the ones they were asking didn't know the answer, they gave up. They went back to their respective places around the fire, shooting glances to the pair that remained sitting next to each other. I only moved far enough away to appear that I too was disinterested.

So, I overhear Eragon try to get answers. From a girl more clueless than himself.

She talks with him for a minute, but when he starts repeating himself, she started focuses on her hand again.

Fortunately, he doesn't notice.

Fortunately, tonight's event had taken Eragon's conceitedness from Adreana's mind.

When Roran stood to talk to Eragon and Adreana, I step in.

"They don't know. All of you worrying is bothering me. Can we please put this at the back of our minds until we have an idea of what could have caused this?" Of course, all of their worrying doesn't necessarily have to do with this incident.

It's as if they're still surprised that I can read their minds.

Almost. And, they all pretend to forget, acting as if they are trying to satisfy my needs. They aren't.

Nasuada is worried that she was constantly failing the Varden.

Arya is worried about that she wouldn't live up to her mother's expectations.

Ayla is worried that Adreana's tragic past was coming to haunt them.

Roran is worried that Katrina would decide she doesn't like the new him.

Katrina is worried Roran wouldn't like the new her.

Angela is worried that her theories were right.

Solumbum is worried that Eragon won't mature and take responsibility.

Saphira is worried that Eragon will continue to try to deceive himself.

Eragon is worried that Adreana is more powerful than himself.

Adreana is worried that the voices are taking her over.

It is going to be a long night.

(t)

Eragon woke instantly refreshed and knowing where he was.

Forgetting, of course, the slight cursing towards Saphira for waking him up.

And the fact that he thought the sky was falling on him. Again.

As soon as he woke up, he stretched. It still bugged him that he wasn't the center of attention… but he decided that that was alright, considering the fact that he wasn't the only one passed out last night.

Eragon got up, ate breakfast, like he did every morning. But this morning, when he tried to stick to his strict schedule and have one of the fun, playful morning banters with Saphira, she didn't seem enthusiastic.

Well, good morning great and mighty dragon. How might we be this morning?

Fine. Eragon, have you… never mind.

What?

But, his dragon would not answer him. Even after he badgered her for a while. When he got bored, he decided she would tell him eventually. After sitting in silence, thinking for a while, he realized: "Arya? Where are the extra horses?"

"I sent them to Islanzadí. Hopefully the horses will remember their training; being out of the forest for such a long time will occasionally cause them to forget that they're not supposed to stop until they reach a destination."

"Isn't that cruel?" Everyone looked up at her as she spoke. She had been absolutely silent since last night. Adreana blushed slightly at the attention.

"No, because if they stop, they may be seen."

"But, what if-"

"If they were normal horses, then I would completely agree with you. But these horses have special digestive systems that allow them to go without food in order to finish a job. They have been magically enhanced with the elven ways."

"Oh." If anything, Adreana just looked upset, rather than relieved that the horses would be safe.

They started to ride. Saphira took off, far above them, to stay discreet. They had seen no sign of Galbatorix or Thorn or Shruikan or Murtagh, but they didn't want to take unnecessary chances.

Seeing as even dragons have to eat, Eragon was riding with horses. Actually, everything was calm, until Roran brought up the mushrooms on the side of the road. And then Angela started talking about how those were poisonous Green Toad Mushrooms. Which started a whole argument about why people should care that they were poisonous and didn't.

And then Arya stepped in, saying that people should all have a basic knowledge on which wild foods were poisonous, and Ayla started in about how they shouldn't, because how often did people use that anyways, even if they were traveling?

After a few hours of everyone (besides Arya and Ayla) staying to their own thoughts, they stopped for lunch.

Eragon was silent. Considering that he was the main source of noise during their meal times, made lunch rather somber. Besides the occasional snide remark from Arya or Ayla directed at the other one.

As they packed up, Katrina thought to ask the one question that everyone had been wondering: "Eragon, what's wrong?"

Damn curious girl. "I was just talking with Saphira. She's worried about something… and doesn't quite know what. We were simply brainstorming."

The truth was Saphira knew exactly what she was worried about. It was Eragon who had no clue. And, he was brainstorming, trying to figure it out.

He had no clue what he was getting himself into.

(s)

I hate these times. When I can think. When the only sound is my sister arguing with an elf. Eragon could come bring some useless thing to my attention. He's good at that.

Remember, my sweet, he's a bad person.

Really? I can't remember that… I mean, I do remember. But I don't know why. He really doesn't seem that bad.

Well, he is.

I don't trust you.

You should. What if I told you my name?

Adreana started. You have a name?

Of course, my sweet Rain. My name is Lamia. And, remember? He was a prat. He has been included in our plans for your sister.

What exactly are those plans?

Well, what fun would that be? Don't you want it to be a surprise?

I'm not sure, Lamia.

I am. As you should be. You want what we've planned for you. It's only two more months. Then all will be well…

Two more months. And all will be well.

(r)

Dinnertime was almost as frivolous as lunch. Eragon was, again, preoccupied. However, this time, Saphira was actually there. Thus, he wasn't deep in conversation with a dragon miles away. The dragon was right next to him.

Eragon?

Yes, Saphira. 

Do you want to know what was bothering me? 

Yes. That would be why I've been asking you about it… every five minutes… all day long…

Well, I wanted to be sure first. You cannot just blurt out what I'm about to say… you have to make sure there's a reason to believe it.

Okay, I'm assuming you have researched this?

As much as I possibly can.

Okay.

I think we're being followed.

Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell us earlier? 

No, I really don't think it's a bad thing. Well, it might be, but not Empire bad.

Well, then by who? What other kind of bad is there?

I think it's a rogue dragon.

Saphira, you know there aren't any-

Wait. I really have a reason to believe this. It started this morning…

And Saphira proceeded to tell him how her day was. She woke up, immediately feeling someone probing her mind. Some very big someone. Mind size was different than physical size, but the feel of the mind she had only ever felt something similar in Glaedr, Thorn, and Shruikan.

She had felt this all day long. When she went hunting, it disappeared. Which gave her hope. But, when she neared the ground group, there it was again. It had never left- it simply wasn't following her. When he still didn't believe her, she brought him into her mind. And, he believed- he felt through her memories, and felt a power larger than Thorn but not quite so much Glaedr.

My dragon?

Yes, Rider?

Will you fly with me? Maybe we can find this.

Of course.

"I need time with Saphira. We'll be back soon."

He jumped onto her back, saddle less, and they flew. Nothing was there.

We're back to the needle in the haystack.

So, we need to prick ourselves?

Somehow, yes.

And, how is that going with Adreana?

That's irrelevant.

So, the banter they missed that morning appeared in the night.

If only that was the only change to Eragon's schedule; his schedule was about to disappear. Soon, at least.

When they got to camp, he fell asleep, having Arya wake him up, instead of Roran. After last night, he'd decided to take on Roran's shift, since he didn't sleep for four hours. After tonight, he'd get three nights of complete rest. If they were going by the schedule, then he would have four. That was definitely a perk of traveling with a big group. When you're traveling with nine people, and only two of them didn't actually take a night shift, there was a lot of downtime. Especially with only one guard. The only problem was Eragon had to wake up Angela. And she slept with a knife.

But, not tonight. He'd have last shift. He had six hours of rest, and then it would be back to eight.

The first two two-hour shifts are fine, and you still feel refreshed in the morning. But, the last two… it just doesn't feel like enough sleep.

But tonight, when Arya woke him up, she didn't leave. She sat with him for a while. Of course, his poor mind was taking it as though she were accepting his offer, finally realizing that he wasn't the mere child that she took him to be. She was just focusing on trying not to lead him on.

However, that's all he could think about. He attempted to dissuade his mind from that path, and mostly succeeded, as they fell into a comfortable silence. Well, he thought it was comfortable.

After a very long time, Arya finally spoke. "Eragon," she trilled, "Do you know when you are planning on going back to Ellesméra?"

Eragon got his hopes up. It seemed as if she actually wanted him back home with her… no, don't think like that. She only cares about your training, idiot.

I shouldn't talk to myself. People will think I'm crazy.

At least it's really me talking to myself… if I had other voices going, then that wouldn't be good.

Arya was still looking at him expectantly. Oops. "Well, I can't say for sure… I'll have to ask Nasuada. Oromis made it clear that I should only come when matters down here are settled."

"Oh. You need to finish your training as soon as possible."

"I know." He still felt crushed that that was what she cared about, even though he had argued with himself about it.

Another awkward silence ensued. This time, even Eragon realized that it wasn't comfortable. They tried to talk about things, such as where Eragon would get his sword, the art in of swordsmanship in general, archery …

But the silence ensued.

They were sitting there, with the end of the night rapidly approaching, and Eragon still had no clue why she was still there.

Elva decided to appear right then. She knew why Arya was there. She knew how to keep Eragon from getting stupid. She would be a great help in all of their conversations.

She stood there for a moment, and the only reason the pair knew she was there was their elven senses. Even so, they both jumped when she started talking.

"Eragon, why is Saphira crying? Her dreams are of lost hope."

"Er, maybe she's having a nightmare."

It was obvious he was lying. He looked down, raised his hand to his neck, and looked away.

Elva looked pointedly at Arya- after all, it was Arya who wanted this conversation.

Arya sighed heavily. Then, in her exotic voice, she said, softly, "I have wondered that too. She seemed more subdued today than usual. She wouldn't talk to me. Eragon, could you tell me why?" She looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

That may not have been what convinced him to tell her. Maybe it was her voice. Maybe it was the way she smelled of crushed pine. Maybe it was just the fact that he needed to talk to someone.

"Well… she believes there is a rogue dragon following us. And I believe her."

Silence. Arya dropped her pretty act, and just sat in shock. Even Elva, who felt the worries from Saphira, was slightly surprised. Naïve girl. She hadn't thought Eragon would really open up.

Finally, Arya broke the silence. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The three of them sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it definitely wasn't very comfortable.

They were watching as the night faded to dawn. The trees looked blue in the light, dark as the sky in the west. The sky right above them was a crystal color of blue, and the sun was a shining beacon of yellow light. The clouds were purple stains in the canvas, and orange and yellow faded together above the tree tops. The sun was welcoming the day.

"Maybe this is more bittersweet than we realize. But, I do believe that we should embrace this. Look- the sun has."

And with that, Elva left, silent as when she came to them, leaving Arya and Eragon to their thoughts.

(q)

Good morning, my sweet.

Huh?

It's our second day of travel. Those wonderful Elven horses really just relax you. Make you want to forget-

I always want to forget him. If it weren't for the fact that I'm a danger magnet, he wouldn't be gone. 

Yes, but these make it almost possible.

Almost.

She got up, ate breakfast, and was ignored by everybody. Just the way she liked it. Just the way Lamia liked it. No one really knew Adreana, so they didn't see a difference. Even Ayla had never seen the real Adreana, considering the fact that the only time Lamia had left was when Adreana wasn't alone in her mind, and even then she left with a fight.

And she was just sinking back into her old self. With Cain, she had grown into her own person. With him gone, she fell back into the mold that had been forming for nearly twelve years.

Adreana. Your sister is going to ask for your attention in a moment.

How do you know that? And- wait, where are we? How did I get on the horse?

You must have been preoccupied.

How could I be that preoccupied? I don't even remember eating breakfast…

"Adreana?" Ayla had ridden up next to her. Just as Lamia had said…

How did you know that?

Hush. It's rude to ignore her.

"Yes, Ayla?" 

"Is everything okay? You seem kind of sad." And as Adreana looked at her, she no longer saw the girl who had seen too much, whose features looked noble, whose wide green-brown eyes were never curious.

It faded into a child's face, with wide brown-green questioning eyes, which had never seen death. The face became round, and she was slightly burnt from a day in the field.

"I've never had to do your chores before, Addy. Why were you sick today?" Her voice became higher, and the wide eyes looked like a porcelain doll's.

"I don't know. It was more than just my stomach though- it was talking to me again."

"But, Addy… you know what happened… last time." Her innocent eyes had gone wide, scared. Even then, Adreana would do anything to keep that child safe.

She made her decision that night.

She was eleven years old.

She was an outcast.

And she was going to be a loner.

"Addy?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired. Everything is fine; I've been brooding a lot lately." As she answered, she knew that Ayla didn't believe her. She seemed about to ask something else, but shook her head and sped up to Roran, where she joined his and Nasuada's conversation.

That won't happen again. You were weak then- now, you are strong. The strongest I've seen. Yes, we'll do great things.

Of course. I trust you.

Elva shivered on her horse in the back of the procession.

But, no one paid attention, because Arya and Ayla started arguing about the pace they were going. No one quite knew what side each one was on, but they were arguing about it.

That kept everyone silent, and besides the occasional remark, even the voice was quiet. In the back of her head, Adreana could hear a chorus of voices, rising and falling through a set of notes, singing a song remotely familiar. But, she ignored them. She wanted nothing but to be alone. She took the moments when she could.

The day passed in a blur. No one even seemed to notice when they stopped and set up camp. Angela cooked dinner, and no one even seemed to care when she added a few powders and herbs.

While they were eating, everyone was, again, silent. Except Eragon and Saphira. And even their talking was in their minds. No one seemed to care. Besides Adreana. She saw them, and recognized the body movements that showed they were talking.

The Rider doesn't deserve her. That dragon shouldn't be bound to a human. She should live free. There's no hope for the Varden anyways. Why drag everyone down?

It's okay, Addy. Everyone gets jealous.

Wait, Addy? No one calls me Addy.

Besides the ones close to you, I know.

Who said you were-

She stopped mid thought when Eragon suddenly flashed a smile to Arya. He then jumped on Saphira's back, and Saphira took off.

The nerve of him! Her wings could have knocked us all flat…

Yes, remember my sweet. He is a bad person.

Yes. He is. He is a very bad person. He…

She continued to curse him in her mind, watching them soar above them. It wasn't until now that she noticed they had stopped at a lake, so huge… in fact, she remembered Arya mentioning something along those lines… Lerna- no, Leona Lake.

And Saphira plummeted towards the ground. Adreana knew she would be fine, but at that moment, she reveled in the feeling that the dragon had lost control.

Crash, crash, crash…

You could make them.

Crash… what? 

You know the language just as well as your father did. He told you that you would need it. What better time to show him?

Excuse me?

But, she already felt her palm starting to glow beneath the dye. The power rushed through her veins, waiting for her to say the word…

Do it. Whisper the word. Make them die.

And she balked. Die? She never wanted a fatality. She just wanted… to be in their place. She itched her left palm.

And, even though she could barely make out his features, she could have sworn that Eragon's eyes met her own as he reached to scratch his right hand.

Saphira dove into the lake. She was only submerged for about five seconds. When she pulled out, Adreana heard Eragon's whoop and his laugh as they flew more slowly towards camp.

Oh! A hopeless fancy passed through her mind. To feel the wind in my face again…

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry about putting "trilled" in there. But, come on. I had to have some resemblance of the actual book in there. And jeez, a moth just flew across my screen… Anyshos, back to business. You know how Chris makes Arya some perfect goddess… and she always trills, and laughs with her bell-like voice… So yeah. That's what I went with. :D **

**Holy cow, its not a moth! It's a may bug. You know those freaky lookin things that eat mosquitos? At least I think they do. That's what they told me at camp. And it's flying spirals, like a tornado. And then it kinda floated down like a leaf… and then it attacked my lamp. And then it just about flew down my shirt.**

**Ok, I really think it's either on crack or sleep deprived or high. Or maybe dying. Cuz seriously, it's spazzing out. omk, it landed, and it's just staring at me. This is one creepy bug**

**Review if you want to… but, I'll prolly get the next chappy out faster if I get some. Just sayin :)

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

****By the way, I'm going out of town for the weekend. I'll update on Sunday or Monday, depending on how late I get back. But I'm leaving tomorrow at noonish… so ya****


	12. Worries

**Sorry bout this. I kno I promised I'd have it out last night… but stuffs came up. And it was soo late…**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, that's not true. But, besides my plot and Adreana and Ayla and Cain and whoever else decides to pop up, I own nothing Eragon related. _**

_**BTW: Youtube is having maitenence issues right now... so I'll add it to the playlist next time**_

_Song: Only Hope, Switchfoot_

_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Worries

_Saphira?_

Adreana felt the dragon give a tendril of awareness in her mind. She decided to wait for her to wake up entirely, until Saphira opened her eyes and raised her lip, saying in her mind, _Sleep, child. I am awake enough to guard a sleeping camp in the dead of night._

Knowing that she was serious despite her light demeanor, Adreana smiled and then half-ran back to her sleeping mat. _Don't worry, my sweet. Everything will be taken care of._

_How do I know I can trust you? You wanted to kill two innocent beings, just for your amusement._

_Nonsense. You were upset. I just wanted what was best._

_Yeah, okay. And I just want to make up my own mind._

_Of course. Now, should I sing us to sleep?_

_No. I can fall asleep by myself, thank you._

But as they fell into her subconscious, past the point where Adreana could protest, she heard the familiar song beginning its perfect harmony.

(p)

"Adreana?"

"Unh."

"Come on, it's time to get up. Breakfast. Nasuada's cooking… so, maybe I'll get Saphira to find us something while she's flying. How's that sound?"

Adreana opened her eyes as a stick flew by her head. Eragon stood up, and said, "Huh. I really thought she would've hit me. How are you this morning?"

The way he looked at her, seemingly having forgotten their differences, a completely open smile on his face… she was stunned into silence.

His smile quickly turned into a worried frown. "Adreana?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, just… the time caught me off guard. How long did I sleep?" Lamia sighed in her head as Eragon took the excuse. Only Ayla appeared to have noticed anything suspicious, sending Adreana a worried glance before continuing on with her business.

"Oh, you know. We decided that you deserved some rest."

"Oh, shut up, you prat. We all slept in a bit. Ayla lost track of time and didn't wake anyone up." Angela smiled at her, showing that she was just using this as an excuse to rag on Eragon. Adreana smiled back as Ayla stuck her tongue out at the witch behind her back. Eragon copied Ayla, sticking his tongue out as soon as she turned around. "Do that again Rider and you'll have to learn how to do magic without your tongue."

Everyone laughed, and Adreana felt normal. For a moment.

_My sweet? _

Even that wouldn't get her down. She had had a dream last night. Her dragon- Cain! -had come and told her what she needed to do. He said the only reason he had withstood Lamia was because the being was only strong enough to control one consciousness at a time. One consciousness whom was willing to bend to her will. So, if Adreana could make herself stronger, she could rid herself of the malicious beast, as Cain had called her. He also told her to ask for help from either Eragon, Saphira, or Arya. But she wasn't that desperate yet. And he wasn't real; even if she took confidence from his form in her dream, it wasn't really him talking.

If it had really been him, Lamia wouldn't even be there.

_Wait._ She was on the horse. Wasn't she just sitting down for breakfast?

_You fell asleep. You must have been more tired than you realized. But, I acted as you would. No one was the wiser. Nasuada's breakfast was actually quite well._

"So, do you think I'm going to need to ask Saphira to find us a magic fruit tree?" Eragon was leaning over to her, in clear hearing range of Nasuada, winking at her.

"Actually, no. I thought it was a very filling and delicious breakfast." And, not knowing quite what had happened, lowered her voice and said, "I value my life and place in the Varden, thank you very much." She smiled in a very unfamiliar kind of way, and sped up her horse with a slight kick. _Lamia__? Why did I say that?_

_Because, we want him to believe that he is on good terms with us. Your birthday celebration would be nothing without that beautiful misconception._

_But I didn't want to._

But Lamia hadn't heard her. She was singing that song again. But this time… it didn't seem as familiar. As if it had been changed. _If only I could hear the words…_

"Welcome to… well, our camping spot."

It was Eragon. Standing up on his horse, being as extravagant as usual.

It was also late in the afternoon.

_What happened? I was just talking to you… right? Or, have I disappeared in my own head…_

_Am I really as crazy as they always said?_

(o)

Days like these are the bane of my existence. Damn Eragon. Who cares if he didn't mean for this, damn him.

Eragon has been worried about his hand, but seeing as no else cared, and nothing of the sort has happened since, he is forgetting it. As much as I'm glad he is, he shouldn't be… Solumbum is worried about it too, but he keeps his feelings more discreet, less extreme. He has the feelings of a cat, apparently.

Saphira is worried about the intruding presence, just as he is worried she knows about him. He has other matters on his mind… but he's too far away to feel clearly…

Arya is increasingly nervous about her mother. And, she's worried about the dragon to… she's even felt him. After our conversation, it seems Eragon's decided to let the wind toss this one around. Was it wise to tell him to stop worrying…?

And Adreana. The poor girl. I'm no longer sure what I should do. If I tell Angela or Arya, she'll be upset, even more so than she is now. But, if I don't… we may lose our strongest ally to an inhuman presence. A presence with no fears apparently.

I think I'm going to throw up.

(n)

_Saphira? _

_Yes, little one._

_I'm still worried about my hand._

_No. We've discussed this._

_Yes, but I think that it's bothering Adreana too._

_How would she know, my rider? You didn't tell her, did you? I know you were trying to be nice to her today, but I believe that would have been overdoing it._

Eragon rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Of course not. But, I could've sworn, when it happened, she grabbed her hand too. She was definitely looking towards us, at least._

_And?_

_Do you really think that is a coincidence? That we could have done the same thing at the same time? _

_Yes. Why would this be happening to you two? The only thing I can think of is if somehow the dragon magic in your veins corresponded with hers. And, seeing as she has no Gedwey Ignasia…_

_Well, maybe…_

_No. Eragon, she is not a rider. Nor is she a descendent of one. And I don't actually think that dragon magic in veins could do that. Did Brom ever affect you that way?_

_I guess not._

_Stop worrying. Everything will work out._

_I guess so._

(m)

I watch over them.

They do not know it, but I do. It takes up most of my time these days. I cannot let anything happen that would disturb their fragile relationship.

Life is boring after thousands of years of nothing but governments destroying themselves.

I have destroyed the course of the Urgals to prevent distractions.

I have convinced the gods to keep the weather pleasant, overruling how Adreana's emotions are tied into this.

For three days, I have kept the status quo. I will reside back to my lair, using only my eyes again at the dawn of the morrow. These excursions weaken me. And nothing should happen in Surda. It is an accomplished country.

If fate chooses the hands of happiness, Eragon and Adreana will fight in thirteen days time.

Hopefully, they will last that long. If they break sooner, Lamia will be too weak.

If they don't break in time… then Lamia will be too strong.

But Eragon is her one chance for survival. If her dragon would recognize the signs…

But it will be too late when he does. We must rely on Lamia's confidence that she is stronger than Adreana.

If only she had reappeared a day later…

Adreana would have been strong enough then.

The day had been taxing enough on her emotions. What hope did she have against a malevolent spirit?

The trails of fate are many. We can only hope that Eragon and Adreana remain on these semi good terms, these fake ones.

We can only hope that he doesn't screw things up.

That Adreana doesn't fall too far into herself.

Only hope will save us.

* * *

**Okay. That was chapter ****doce****. Review please! **


	13. Fine

**Howdy everyone. This has got to be one of my favorite chapters… so, get on with it! Go and read :D**

**_Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. If I was Chris, you'd think someone would've noticed by now._**

_Song: Animal I Have Become, 3 Days Grace_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Fine

--15th day after the last scene with Addy and Lamia (12th after the last pov)--

This is killing her. It is. From the inside out.

How could I have not seen this before?

I knew Lamia scared her…

But this is different. I should have paid more attention to Ayla. She was there last time.

But even she does not realize what is happening.

I am the only one.

I and her. We are alone in this.

I should have told Angela.

But, now it's too late…

Isn't it?

Oh, she's falling into herself. Her eyes are not clear and grey anymore. They are slowly turning red.

I wish I wasn't the only one who noticed.

You would think they would realize she is not the same. She's more ostentatious.

But they think she just fell out of her shell.

She is dying.

And I am the only one who can stop this.

What do I do?

I can't tell. I can't.

She still thinks she can beat this.

But if I don't tell… what will happen if Lamia has complete control?

Oh…

One day. I'll give it one day.

A spirit can't do that much in one day, right?

I wish it had fears. Everything would be so much easier.

One day.

And I will tell Angela. Maybe Arya. Even Eragon if he's there.

He wouldn't—no, couldn't—screw this one up.

One day.

(l)

_Lamia__? Let me out._

_My dear, your birthday isn't for another month and a half._

_I thought it was the night before last…_

A tinkling kind of laughter in the back of her head; Adreana noticed that the back of her head didn't seem quite so far away as it used to. _No, Addy. That was Eragon's 17th birthday._

_Don't call me that, _Adreana growled. _Has it really only been two weeks?_

_Closer to three: I exaggerated a bit when I said your birthday was only two months away. But, it is rising upon us. We must start preparing._

_Preparing? How?_

_Well, first of all, you must stop resisting me. I have not harmed you, correct?_

_Yes, but I forget a lot at a time. Over the past two weeks, since we got in Surda all the way to now, in the Beors, I remember very little. That's not good, is it?_

_If you didn't resist me, you would remember everything. And, you are tired. Still fatigued from your ordeal._

_Which one?_

_All of them. Addy, believe me. I would do nothing to harm you._

Adreana looked ahead of her. In the distance, she could see the bend that Arya had been telling them led to Farthen Dur.

"We will camp here. Take care of the horses, and we will start supper."

Adreana looked up at Arya. "How far till we reach the safe hold?"

Lamia's question, not hers. _I still don't trust you._

_Don't worry, my sweet. I'm thinking of having your birthday surprise happen sooner. Then you'll see._

_To when?_

_I'm not sure. But I too am growing impatient._

"We will arrive in two days time. We will stop tomorrow at the bend, mainly because if we don't, the dwarves would be prone to attack. If we camp where we are visible to them, they will see that we are not enemies. It will just quicken the process."

"Of course."

_Now remember my sweet Rain, you don't have a shift tonight. That was rather embarrassing last time._

_It wouldn't have happened if I had realized a whole day had passed. Why do you keep me in the dark?_

_To keep it a surprise. If we were together all of the time, your birthday would be predictable. As soon as it passes, you will be in the foreground again._

_Why don't you just fade to the background until it is time to carry out your plan?_

_Why do you want to get rid of me?_

Adreana paused. _I don't._

_Don't lie, Addy._

_Don't call me that._

_Why? We are closer than anybody could be. Stronger even than the bond of Rider to her dragon. You haven't answered my question._

_You make me feel weak. It would be nice to be myself for once._

_Well, that's all you had to say._

_Really?_

_Yes, really. I will leave you alone for today._

_Thanks. And tomorrow?_

_Until we stop for camp tomorrow._

_I guess. Thank you._

_Of course, Addy, my sweet Rain. Good night. Sweet dreams._

_Good night._

Adreana felt Lamia leaving her consciousness. For the first time in three weeks, she felt… free. Like herself. What was it that Cain had said? _Strong_. That was how she felt. She was strong enough to resist Lamia! Maybe it was only enough for twenty four hours… but, if it was one day now, what would it be in six weeks? Maybe she would be gone completely!

But, already… Adreana missed the song. The one that had started as a song that Adreana's mother had sung, and has slowly evolved into its own creation. _No, Adreana. You are strong. You don't need that song. You don't even want it. _

But she did. Oh, she did.

She couldn't sleep that night for the yearning of that sweet melody, the slightly haunting harmony.

She couldn't act normal the next morning, causing the whole group to wonder what had happened to the colorful girl who had sat there yesterday.

Her eyes mirrored the sky by that afternoon, purple and rolling but with no thunder.

She was moody, talking only slightly to Ayla, who was worried that something had happened, that _she _was back.

Ayla had no idea. The problem wasn't that shewas back. It was that she was _gone_.

Finally, as they stopped to make camp, Adreana's eyes slowly started to fade back to their usual grey. She was relieved that her counterpart was returning.

But she wasn't coming back fast enough.

Elva looked nervously to Angela, trying to muster up the courage to fulfill her promise to herself.

Eragon stood, and started walking towards the dragonless Rider.

There was a flash, only clear to Elva and Eragon, and thus Saphira through Eragon, of pure red in Adreana's bluish eyes. _Come my sweet, maybe your birthday can come early. First the Rider and his dragon. Then your sister._

"Adreana, are you okay?"

_Why now?_ _Why not in six weeks?_

"Of course. I'm fine." She smiled confidently at him, flashing her teeth.

_Because, now we know where the Varden is positioned. He will be so pleased with your efforts. _And this time, Lamia's laugh was not a tinkle- it filled all of Adreana's senses, causing even her vision to distort for a moment.

This time Eragon saw it. Her eyes, which had changed back to dull grey was hinted with maroon.

The sky in her eyes looked angry.

Tentatively, Eragon reached his mind out to try and grab the elusive needle.

This time, he pricked himself. Hard.

As his mind brushed hers, he felt a force, more powerful than any one from the race of man could possibly be. Not quite as strong as Saphira's, but stronger than any other person's he had ever felt before.

This force grabbed him, strangling his thoughts. As Eragon fell to his knees, Saphira cried in helpless fury. Adreana whispered one word in the Ancient Language and Eragon was thrown back into a tree.

"I said I was fine." Her eyes were no longer grey. With each word, said slowly and as if it was its own sentence, her eyes faded into the wine red of a sky birthing a tornado. 

In the distance, a beast roared the song of powerlessness.

* * *

****

Yeah, it's another short one. Shorter than the last one even. But, the next chapter should be out uber soon.

**Remember- reviews help me write!**


	14. Seven Seconds

**Hey hey hey :D I really do like this chappy. The Saphira pov is kinda awkward… I really don't like it. But it was necessary. Hey, do ya'lls think you can guess the first pov?**

_**Disclaimer: Guess what! I'm not Chris. But I do have an Uncle Chris. He has the same birthday as me! Except, he's like, 40 years older than me… Ok, that was an exaggeration :D He's not *that* old**_

_Song: Numb, Piano only (Linkin Park. __**No vocals**__)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Seven Seconds

He had felt it, deep in his heart, past where she ended and he started.

She had given up.

And he was going to help her, if it was the last thing he did.

She had ignored his warning, the one time he had mended the link in their minds, when he had come in her sleep.

He had been watching for a month now… And she had only gotten worse.

But never before had she given up. Not even after the disaster in her home.

He pushed himself, even though he was already going faster than he ever had before.

But he knew the truth.

He would be too late.

His soul's blood wasn't going to make it.

_Faster!_

He roared his defiance to the air around him.

(k)

Saphira tore her eyes away from the wicked scene in front of her.

_That was him._

No response.

_Of course._ Eragon had closed his mind to prevent her from feeling her pain.

_Fool! _He might need her power. Adreana might prove to be too much. Or, essentially, the soul over powering the aura of Adreana's mind was not her own, nor even man-like.

She looked helplessly to the pair, Eragon still on his back, Adreana slowly advancing upon him, the sky mirroring her stormy red eyes. Her hair whipped in the wind, and, for a second, she looked every bit as unconditionally beautiful as her sister, if a tad more angry.

_You were right, Brightscales_, Solumbumes easy tenor broke her thoughts._ That was not Adreana, and the cry was from the dragon that has been following us._

Saphira felt, rather than heard, the desperate cry from Elva. _Saphira, you must break into Eragon's mind, now! There is only one way to defeat her._

_Who?_

Elva's thoughts were hurried, and the girl sounded more stressed than she ever had before in Saphira's presence._Lamia. She has taken total control of Adreana, so I can finally sense her. _

_Finally?_

_Yes._ The girl sounded impatient._ I realize I should have said something earlier, but I couldn't stand to, not when it would break Adreana. But, Saphira, Eragon needs to do this _exactly_. Any less or more and she will not die; simply fade into her corner of Adreana's mind._

_Of course._

_He needs to…_

(m)

Eragon briefly looked to Saphira. _Are you sure?_

_Yes! Now get up. She'll kill you on the ground like that._

Eragon listened to someone for a change. He stood, and faced Adreana defensively. She laughed malevolently. Eragon looked to the ring surrounding them. Nasuada looked stunned, and Roran had his hand on his hammer, as if he was going to help. Katrina had her hand over her mouth, Ayla stood there, her face expressionless; both Arya and Elva were looking at him, giving their support, but ready to step in should the possessed girl should prove to much. And then there were Saphira's great blue eyes were on him, daring him to carry out what she had told him to.

That was what decided him. He never could turn down a dare.

Eragon opened his mind as far as it would go, using the power reserves from Saphira (who had requested Arya's help as well) to keep Lamia from wounding him again. Into the mist, he called, S_kulblaka, we need your help. Your Rider is fallen, and she needs you. Come to me._

He then repeated those words in the Ancient Language. Lamia looked to him with big, fearful eyes. But, she didn't know that Cain would not arrive in time. Elva did, and so did Eragon. That was the factor that Elva's plan was revolved around.

Lamia struck out to Eragon, whose mind was still open. And, although it hurt, worse than anything he had felt since his back spasms had quit, even through Saphira's protection, he ignored it for the moment. There were more important things to focus on.

Eragon did not strike back, at least not in a painful way. Instead, he forced upon her the memories that he had inherited from Elva, who had taken them from Ayla. He took what Ayla remembered from before Adreana left, along with all of his memories of _life._ It included arguing with Roran when they were growing up, when Saphira first hatched for him, when he raised his first pig, and when his uncle died, when Ayla and Adreana had run together as children, and when her parents had died. Every range of feeling, whether it was ecstatic or heartbroken had been covered.

Because that was the one thing Lamia could not handle.

Emotion. Life. Things that Adreana wanted -no, needed- to survive. Things that Lamia could not provide her with. Things that would bring the Rain back to life.

And, at first all that happened is that Eragon landed on his back. Again.

And then, he saw it. Unfortunately, he was the only one who saw it. Saphira saw it in his memories later, and Elva knew of it because she was tuned in so closely to Adreana's body, whether it was really Adreana or Lamia.

It was a flash of worry in her eyes, and for a second, they were a very scared clear and crystal grey. And then they changed back to red with a fury.

"Adreana, come out. It's me. Remember, Addy, please remember. You don't like me much, right? Lamia was pretending that you had forgiven me." He smiled a bit when her face quickly hid the mask of shock. "Yes, I know who you are. You are not the woman I saved, and you don't belong here."

The mask adjusted itself and became one of smug arrogance. "Oh, really? Because I belong here more than you, dear Rider."

With that, she drew herself up to her full height, and opened her left palm to release her pent up energy.

Eragon knew what was coming. He did not try to avoid it. Instead, he embraced it. However, in the millisecond before the energy hit Eragon, he whispered one word in the ancient language. "_Wine._" They were all riding on the hope that she too had used a dye too strong for water to wash off. Yet weak enough for the simple acids in the fermented fruit to do its work.

Eragon knew that the energy wouldn't _really_ hurt him. Yes, it would be excruciating pain, leave him senseless like his back pains had, almost comparable to when the shade's memories had passed through him. But, not fatal, and not lasting as that was.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself in such a way. No, this would paralyze him for a few moments, exactly seven seconds. But those would be crucial. If Adreana didn't step up, like Elva said she might not, then Eragon would almost certainly die. Arya was convinced that Adreana could do it. And Eragon trusted Arya.

It was almost the death of him.

For the first two seconds, Lamia simply stood over him, smiling. _Now what was that for?_

Eragon mentallyflinched at the voice. It was sweet as molasses, and just as dark. He stared steadfastly at her hand, trying to make it obvious even though he couldn't really move.

The poor Rider was trying desperately to send his love to Saphira, because he was convinced in that moment that all hope was lost.

It almost didn't work in time. Lamia raised her hand to demolish him, cocking her head to the right and smiling sweetly at him, when he felt the light on his face. The powerful light of the Shurtugal.

He looked up. And saw the conflict on her face. It seemed as though she were moving slowly, agonizingly, purposefully, just to make him squirm. Even though he couldn't move, and this eterinity had only lasted four seconds.

Then he saw it. He saw the absolute fear in Lamia's eyes as she realized that the Gedwey Ignasia had come back in all its fury. He saw the struggle behind her eyes. And he saw the red leave them.

Six seconds. That was all it took.

She collapsed. The sky behind collapsed.

When she looked up at the sound of a dragon in the not so distant distance, Eragon saw that her eyes were a deep indigo, the same color as the thunderstorm gathering around them.

One second for all of this.

She sat on the ground, her legs crumpled around her. Eragon stood, slightly shaky from the electrical current that had run through his body. He went over to her, and sat down. He swallowed his pride, and wrapped an arm around her sobbing form.

Even Saphira did not try to approach the pair.

Eragon rocked and hummed gently, listening to the squelching of his movements in the mud until Adreana's sobs subsided and it was clear she was asleep.

A great being came and enveloped them into his great wings. The last thing Eragon did before he too fell asleep was put his shirt onto the ground beneath them.

And both of them slept the whole night through.

* * *

**Okay, just so ya'll know this was not that easy for Adreana. She didn't just wake up, and say, "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna fight back now." **

**No, it took the memories and everything. I'll explain more in the next chapter, which will be in her POV. **

**Also, I know Eragon can't sleep. Trust me, I do :) So… as always, review please!! **


	15. Remembrance

**Icky icky icky. This was sooo weird. I like the last half. But otherwise?**

***bleh***

**But whatever. I just realized I'm going camping for a whole week next week, so… I'm gonna power update :D But don't worry. I won't put complete shit up. Besides the first half of this chappy of course. No, that's a lie. I like the first page. But the rest of the first half is. Sorry bout this folks.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. Or anything Eragon related. It's all in my head.**_

_Song: Moonlight, Yiruma_

* * *

Chapter 15: Remembrance 

I awoke to the sound of a slightly heavy breathing coming from slightly above me and a heart beat right beside me. It was warm. The ground was slightly hard, but it was warm.

_Lamia?_ Had she finally gained control? Had she embodied next to me, grown lungs and a heart?

No. I remembered. Last night she had taken over. But, she had left… right?

I searched my mind. I felt back into the corner I had always avoided, even with Cain, because of the humming that usually receded there. Only now did I realize that the song was the same as the one Lamia had taken to using as a lullaby recently, similar to my mother's lullaby, but not the same.

And then I remembered the rest. How I had collapsed into the mud, how Eragon had actually comforted me. But how had Lamia been defeated? I didn't get help from anybody. I should have. But I didn't. I was too proud.

Will I ever be the same? Or will I always yearn for that song in my head?

The body beside me coughed. I opened my eyes to see who it was, and then was surprised to find my face next to Eragon. And, although the fact that he was closer than I felt entirely comfortable with, I tried to keep my head clear. I realized that his shirt was underneath us, which must have been why we weren't muddy and he was shirtless. But it didn't explain the green sheen surrounding us…

I looked up and screamed.

_You wake up completely clueless, you don't seem to particularly care about the man next to you, but you scream for the dragon wing above your head. _

_Cain! Why did you come back?_

_Do you not remember?_

_No… but I'm sure I will. Right now I remember up to Lamia coming back. _

_Ah. Then I'll wait._

"Adreana?"

"Sorry, Eragon," I replied, truthfully. Although I had no particular care in talking to him, I guessed there must be a reason he was here. "I guess I was a little confused."

"That's understandable." He said this as he stood, looking at me a bit warily, as if I was his pet deer that was about to bound off into the woods. "You had a big night. Do you remember everything?"

"No. It's coming back… but not very quickly. However, I think most of the past two weeks is lost completely."

"Okay. And, thank you great dragon."

Cain lifted his lip in response, his eyes not leaving me.

In fact, everyone's eyes were on me. I don't know what Lamia had done, but they obviously were surprised when I started blushing uncontrollably.

Eragon coughed to draw everyone's attention off of me. I smiled gratefully, and he winked back. _He obviously hasn't changed at all._

"Is anyone willing to cook breakfast?" He smiled hopefully.

Arya said that, yes, she was, and started right away. When he had stopped watching her, she rolled her eyes at his back. I laughed, silently, and she smiled sympathetically when she caught my eye.

Eragon beckoned me over to where he was standing, between the dragons who were yards apart, but yards away from everyone else too. "Adreana," he spoke quietly, once I was out of hearing range of everyone else, "I'm sorry for last night. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Of course you weren't comfortable with it: you woke up next to a guy you barely know, underneath your dragon who appeared sometime after you were asleep."

Adreana took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was disagreeing with him. "Eragon, it's okay. I think it was the right thing to do. Also, you had something to do with Cain coming back, right? So we'll call it even."

He looked at me, with a strange determination in his eyes, as if he was trying to find my secrets. "I think we're going to get along great. Now, seeing as I'm the Leader of the Riders, you answer to me. So, what I was thinking we'd have you do-"

"Wait." Was he kidding? "Do you think that I just have to answer to you? I'm not with the Empire obviously, but you can't just assume that I'm going to be one of your lieges. I'm not going to do what you want me to, unless I want to also. I'm sorry Eragon, but I'm not compromising."

He stared at me with his mouth gaping. Cain smiled slightly, and even Saphira seemed amused.

"You may have been recognized as a Rider first, but Cain is older than Saphira. You have no authority over what I do." She took a breath, admiring the look of astonishment on his face. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she pushed past him, "I believe breakfast is ready." And she left the Rider standing there, her face already reddening with embarrassment at losing her temper.

(h)

When she finally remembered what had happened the night before, the feeling in her stomach reduced her to collapsing on the ground, struggling to keep her breakfast down. Eragon, who had been closest to her at the time, was immediately at her side, starting to perform a bit of magic that would expel whatever had upset her stomach. She pushed him away, and staggered over to the edge of camp, leaned against a tree and strived not to throw up, grateful when it seemed her stomach wasn't ready to surrender the nourishment.

_Adreana? _

Cain asked her name about the same time as everyone else exploded, asking if she was okay, if she needed help, if… she held her hand up to stop the voices. _So many voices…_

Quietly, she asked "Has anyone, besides those of us here, seen Cain?" looking pointedly at Arya and Eragon.

They looked between each other. "No," Arya answered slowly, unsurely.

"Good." She looked at the great dragon. _No wonder my mind was suppressing that._

_We need to talk._

"Would anyone mind if Cain and I went off on our own for minute?" Eragon looked at Elva

She sighed. _No, my rider. She is not possessed. She just remembered everything._

"No. You may go."

She glared at him, and muttered a stiff "thank you."

She walked to Cain and climbed onto his back, sighing blissfully. _Oh, how I've missed this_.

She didn't see the glare of her younger sister on the ground.

(i)

_Addy?_

_You have no clue how good that sounds coming from someone who cares. _She laughed, throwing her hands in the air.

_You shouldn't do that. You don't have a saddle, and it would be quite horrid if you fell from my back._

But she heard the natural teasing in his voice, and smiled along with him as she brought her arms back down to one of his spines.

_Do you remember what happened last night?_

Her euphoria faded quickly. _Yes._ She knew exactly what had happened.

_Would you wish to explain?_

For a moment, that stumped Adreana. Didn't he know all of her innermost secrets? Why would she need to explain…?

_Because. We had been apart for so long that the link between our minds isn't as strong as it once was. Also, I am not going to go prying in your thoughts for something that is potentially harmful towards both of us. _

_Oh._ She thought about that a moment, almost expecting the honey sweet voice to come and voice her opinion.

_She isn't coming back._

_I know._ At least with the wind and another voice resounding in her head, the yearn for the lullaby was weaker. But she doubted it would stay like that.

_I know._

For a moment, they flew in silence. Then, Adreana broke the silence.

_Do you want to know what happened? I won't start at the beginning, because you already know what happened then. _When she felt the questions forming in his mind, she elaborated. _She came to me, offering me perfection. She was obviously threatening to kill those I loved, but I couldn't see past her lies. I started blacking out, but I still trusted her. She left, and I needed her more. Same as last time._

_Ah. Of course. Why would she change tactics? _

_Exactly. _Adreana thought privately for a moment, and then said, _She wouldn't. She knew it would succeed. _

_  
But it didn't._ She heard the desperation in Cain's voice, the thought that maybe she had been permanently damaged.

_By some miracle- a touch of destiny, perhaps. _

_But, I had talked her into leaving. I thought I was getting stronger. I remembered the dream I had of you—which really was you, wasn't it?—but I hadn't realized that I desired that damned lullaby. As such, I couldn't wait until she got back. I had long since stopped caring about my so called strength. I stood there, waiting for my senses to be overloaded by that song._

_I needed that song._

_  
It was more than the lullaby it had started out as… it was… well, it was _good_. And, I yearned for it more than I had ever yearned for anything. No… there was one thing… but, with the lullaby still gone, nothing could come into focus._

_Everything was blurry. Dimly, I could see Eragon walking towards me. I saw Elva contemplating something in my peripheral vision. I still don't know what she does exactly, why a child was allowed on this expedition. I'm sure Lamia knew, because she had spent so much talking to these people, who are still practically strangers to me. She wasn't sharing though._

_However, I didn't care. Because, rushing upon me like a storm off the mountains, was the song that blew my senses into a tornado. It made everything else disappear. And, I felt the sky closing in on me too. It felt fitting: as my mind imprisoned me so did the environment._

_Because in the moment that the lullaby calmed my tattered nerves, I remembered why I had hated it._

_I couldn't control my body anymore. It was as if a soul had invaded my mind and taken over. I was conscience but not capable._

_I vaguely heard Eragon asking for my welfare, seeing the change in my eyes as surely as I felt it. My mouth betrayed me to the monster corrupting my mind and answered "I'm fine." It flashed a smile at it, showing off my teeth._

_Lamia had turned on me. She saw the waterfall that surely lead to the Varden's old safe hold, and talked of a he who would be pleased. She laughed, a maniacal sound that I had never heard in all my years. My body, surely trying to make up to me for the previous betrayal, or maybe apologizing in advance for ones it was planning, flinched from it, and played with her vision. I'm sure my… no, her eyes were going haywire by now, if strong emotion really does trigger the change._

_Eragon—stupid, naïve Eragon—reached out with his mind, trying to help, I'm sure. It just hurt him. If my body had a regret, it would be for this moment. My mind, stronger than it has ever been before, influenced by Lamia, whoever she really was, literally reached out and wrapped around his thoughts, as if strangling them. Then, with one word, she threw him back into a tree. I knew this word- but to see it react as strong as that? That was… disconcerting. I had used this word faithfully. I never will again._

_Through her eyes, I could see the storm above us growing in anger. It was a blood red._

_  
My mouth decided to betray me a third time that night. "I said I was fine."_

_I smiled at him, in a cunning, vile, way. Well, my body did at least. It advanced upon him, and he just sat there on the ground. Staring at her. _

_Then, for some reason he stood up, immediately crouching his legs and bending his back slightly, defensively. As if he thought he could fight her._

_But, it didn't appear as if he really thought he could. He didn't do anything besides look around at the faces surrounding us. And then he reached out his mind. This time, it was protected. But, it was clear that he fully intended on finding us. And he did._

_However, that was just a feeling in his thought. He circled around us, and called from all around, with magic lacing his voice, calling for you. He repeated them in the Truth, which I'm sure you remember. And, as much as I should have been happy that you were possibly coming back, I wasn't. I was only scared and worried; scared that you were going to help _them_ and worried about how he had figured it out._

_I know that it was my body. But, the feeling completely over took me._

_Perhaps I am more human than I thought; perhaps I really am ruled by my skin._

_As she was gathering herself, he thrust his mind upon ours. He forced memories on us; I don't remember most of them. There was one of him and his cousin arguing. The last one was of my parents. And as I felt everything again. I craved it. My body didn't react as quickly- it was still afraid, but that was more a hazy mask. I needed those emotions: no, not just me. This body. Perhaps it's a good thing that my human tendencies are stronger than they should be._

_For a moment I couldn't feel her. I was still terrified, but she had left. I know Eragon saw the difference; I saw it in him. But, it didn't last long. She came back, shoving me back to _her_ corner of my mind. _

_Eragon started trying to talk to me. He was appealing to me, not her. He remembered how I was when we first met: he must have made the conclusion that the friendlier me was not actually me. He talked about how I didn't like him when we first met, and I think he mentioned her name. I don't know for sure. Lamia wasn't paying much attention until then. She was going over which spell she would use to kill him, debating on an energy conservative and a painful one. She halted when she heard that. Eragon noticed, and talked to her. How she didn't belong._

_She said she did, more so than he did. _

_And she prepared to kill. I felt the hatred in _my _bones, coursing through _my_ body. She whispered one word, one she knew would leave him defenseless on the ground to watch his fate._

_Eragon raised his palm, and she was glad. She wanted him to fight back. Apparently he was wanted for whatever she was planning. If he fought hard enough, he would've been saved._

_At this point, she was glad. She was going to win: you weren't there, the great Shadeslayer was on his back in front of her, and I was enslaved. She let him attack her._

_But, he just whispered the word for "wine". A liquid the color of the sky pooled around his Silver Burn from the air, and shot at her. She questioned it for a moment, and when it struck her left hand with surprising force, she stopped questioning it. Surely this was the sign she needed- he was not useful rather desperate, and he would be disposed of properly._

_He would watch his demise from a fetal position on the ground._

_She spoke directly to him, asking why he had done something so useless. He seemed flinched at her golden voice._

_And he ignored her. As I ignored him for about half a second. I was still trying to find a way to escape her clutches so I could have those feelings back._

_I needed them more than that lullaby._

_But as she stood watching him, a morbid curiosity overcame me. How would she kill him? I stopped ignoring them and looked at him through her eyes. He was staring at a point left of my left hip. My curiosity must have infected Lamia, or maybe she had let me rub off on her._

_After all, I appear to have the emotional capacity of that I have only ever seen in those human children of man._

_However, she ignored both of us. She raised her arm, preparing to kill him in the slowest way she knew how. She would stop his heart from beating by filling his blood with small objects around him._

_Saphira would die with him that way. _

_But, we both started at the light on his face. Even I noticed that through the haze in my corner. The light reminded me of what I had once had._

_And, I realized what my dream had meant all those weeks ago. I had to be strong; I had to accept the help that others gave me. _

_  
But I would defeat this._

_And I forced upon her all of my memories, along with the few I had kept of Eragon's. For a second, she fought with me. She was strong. But, I was stronger. I had two lifetime's worth of feelings. I used all of them; happiness (which she ignored), anger (which she affiliated with), fear (which she was actually afraid of), and sorrow. That was the one that tore her from me. She couldn't stand the thought of being sorry for any one thing. I pushed onto her what I felt when my parents died, when you left, when Ayla no longer trusted me. And, then the absolute elation I had when I realized that I could defeat her._

_I don't know what she was. But she was un-human enough that the body's feelings would have destroyed her._

_She had already felt that with my love for you. She had thought that your leaving had calloused me, that my unstable feelings would be secure. She was unprepared for my empathy with every one around us._

_And then he comforted me. _Me._ Not some imitation._

_Me._

* * *

**So. There it was. The next chappy is better, I promise. Review please. Alohas :D**


	16. Moonlit Mud

**Woohoo! So I'm tryin to get this out on time… but I hafta get off the computer at 12. So we'll see !!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not Chris. Really this time. I'm not lying to you.**_

_Song: Sooner or Later, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Chapter 16: Moonlit Mud

Adreana sat between Eragon and Ayla at dinner that night.

Cain was sitting behind them, in the trees. Saphira was slightly in front of him, so that if anyone did happen to be looking that way, they wouldn't see one of Cain's shining scales by mistake.

Unfortunately, Cain was bigger than Saphira. If anyone was looking closely at all, they could find him, his shadow behind her. They were hoping that no one would be looking that closely.

As soon as the pair had gotten back, they had been bombarded by questions. Or rather, Adreana had- what had happened? Was _she_ back? Why had she been so anxious to get away from them? And why, _why_, did she think it was important that nobody saw Cain?

She talked with Eragon first. She was obviously uncomfortable through the whole discussion, but she talked with him. She explained how the Empire had spies everywhere ("We know that; we have spies too"), and how surely he of all people knew the importance to a bit of secrecy ("What do you mean? Weren't you unconscious for my conversation with Murtagh?"), and if he didn't trust her with his secrets how could she trust his people with hers ("I explained why I couldn't explain the conversation to Ayla, and you! You just weren't there…").

In the end, he accepted the fact that she didn't want people to know about Cain. He also promised to explain about Murtagh later (she wasn't sure she believed him though). They talked to Nasuada and Arya about it, and although Arya couldn't promise that Islanzadí would abide by their requests, Nasuada said she would. They would keep Cain a secret from everybody except for the new dwarf king when he was chosen, and Glaedr and Oromis. Nasuada and Adreana didn't know about this exception, but Adreana would learn in due course. Nasuada might, in time.

But, now, they were eating dinner. Adreana didn't really know what it was; she was too busy trying not to focus on the fact that Eragon was sitting beside her. He was hard to decipher. Like, now, he was staring at Arya while eating his mushrooms. He looked like a rabbit who was in love with the wolf, and deeply frightened of it at the same time (for good reason). Except less love, more… _oh, what do I know? Its not like I have room to judge anybody about love._

They were waiting for the dwarven clansmen who guarded the waterfall to come see them. They didn't want to go to the waterfall; while the dwarves were kingless, the password was revoked. Although any one of them besides Adreana and Ayla would have been readily recognizable by nearly anyone who had ever been affiliated with the Varden, they didn't want to risk a fight. The dwarves could be extremely volatile.

At least, that's what Arya said. So, they were waiting for the dwarves. Adreana had noticed that the elf was very quiet, very demanding. She had also noticed that Eragon listened to everything she said, even though he was the one person who could possibly overrule her.

Adreana was also sitting next to Ayla. They were talking quietly, and neither of them noticed the change in their casual talk. But, it was there. Ayla was anxious because she was just realizing that she had never known the real Adreana: when she was younger; Adreana had always heard the voices. And now, hadn't she thought that she was becoming possessed when her sister was actually free? Adreana was worried for the same exact reason.

Of course, neither of them realized this.

Under normal circumstances, Elva might have, at the moment she didn't care. She was busy glaring at Eragon, wondering when he'd finally make right on his promise.

_Look. _

Adreana looked up in the direction Cain's thoughts were pointed. She could barely discern vague shapes coming at them in the distance, hardly hear the sharp crackle of twigs in the orange twilight. Ayla looked up questioningly as well, and surely saw the same thing as her sister. However, Eragon and Arya both appeared to see the shapes clearly- Eragon even stood and smiled, waiting for them to approach. Arya simply answered Roran's, Katrina's, and Angela's unspoken questions. "The dwarves are coming. They should be here within a minute and a half."

Of course, she didn't need to tell Elva. She was already tuned to Eragon's fears, and felt the slight inclination that Orik might still be upset about his king's death.

(g)

"Eragon!"

"Orik!"

The two clasped each other's arms, which was kind of awkward due to the differences in height. The rest of the dwarves stood looking stonily at the group.

The rest of the group sat there quietly also, but they were timid. Arya and Elva were as stony as ever, but the rest (even Nasuada and Angela) had been subdued by the fierce dwarves.

(f)

Ayla was confused.

She wasn't confused about the dwarves. The one laughing with Eragon was encouraging, if only because Eragon didn't seem so elfish. Also, she had never been afraid of the people of the tunnels. Her father had told her great stories about them. Not that she had had a chance to meet any before… the dwarves, however cold, were not confusing.

No, it was her sister.

And Cain.

As she walked next to Addy, on their way to a waterfall, apparently to a king's funeral, she contemplated the fact that Addy had never actually existed. She had always been Adreana with Lamia. The one she had always trusted had never been.

Would never be. With Cain in the picture, how close could the sisters truly be?

It was confusing, especially since the hand around hers felt as it always had. Warm and certain. Muddy brown intertwined with perfect moonlight.

Except, now… Addy didn't seem so imperfect. Before, her parents had always treasured her, Ayla. Yes, Adreana was the oldest, the strongest, and would probably follow in their father's footsteps.

To a point.

The last Chieftess who had bore children had died in her second trimester. And that was centuries ago, before the merchants from the North had come and settled with them.

If their government had been based upon a monarchy, they would have failed long ago.

Therefore, Ayla was the choice to carry on the royal blood line.

True royalty did not exist in their tribe. Not when the Choice was such a hard task.

However, their family had ruled for the better part of 80 years.

Yes, Ayla was the prized child.

Everyone already knew Adreana was smart beyond belief, that she was special. That she was stronger than most of the adults, even when she had left at such a young age.

Addy had believed that everyone was scared of her, scared of the voices she heard sometimes.

And, in truth, they weren't. They admired her strength to deal with the Others. They practically worshipped her. But, our parents let her believe that they hated her. To strengthen her character.

Maybe if she had told Addy… no.

It wasn't her fault.

Nor was it Addy's.

But, was it Addy's fault…

No.

She still believed herself inferior to Ayla. It was not her fault that no one seemed to notice Ayla. That all of a sudden Addy appeared to be the more beautiful sister, the perfect one.

It wasn't.

(s)

The group of 11… now 16, actually, walked quietly to the waterfall.

Well, besides the two in the lead, the young Rider and his accomplice, his so called "adopted brother", the dwarf.

It pleases my core to see the two interact as such. The dwarves were always the most prized of the races of Man. They were the only ones who believed in us as steadily as rock.

Elves never had. But there was a tribe, in the West, in the desert.

When the elves realized what had happened with Galbatorix, they retreated to the safety of their enchanted trees.

All except for a group of young men and women, who were convinced that there were better ways to go along with the war.

And that was to find help.

They got as far as half way through the Hadarac Desert.

Even with their extraordinary metabolism and survival complexes, they were dying.

15 of the most prized of the Fair Folk, about to die for a hope.

Who would blame us when we intervened with the more superstitious humans?

Those humans were our loyal subjects. Who were they to disagree when we sent them a sign?

We could have chosen the dwarves… but they believed themselves wise. They would have interpreted the tip, and then we still would have had 15 elven bodies to be buried by sand. And, the dwarves would have probably walked away without them, even with our guidance.

We couldn't let him die.

One had the blood of the royals in him, mixed with the blood of the chosen.

The only other elf of the chosen who had survived this long had chosen the serenity of the trees, the peacefulness of the hunt.

She couldn't be a suitable carrier. Surely the Grey folk could have seen the errors in choosing the elves they did?

Maybe we gave them too much credit.

Thankfully, the mother had secretly had twins. When she realized one of them was male, she left him on the doorstep of a noble.

She left the daughter to the father.

How could we loose both of these children of the sky?

They don't believe in us. But, their Names do not lie.

How could we lose the last chance for our gifts?

The tribe became holy.

They didn't question when their children's children were mysteriously named after the gods.

And now, those children's children were walking, hand in hand, to meet their fate.

Perhaps fortunately, Addy's fate was as muddled as the river sludge.

Alas, Ayla's was as clear as the moonlight that shined from the full Lady Night.

* * *

**The green button misses all of you!! :D**


	17. Talking

**Okay, first of all, stop laughing about the chapter title. I know it sucks, but nothing fit.  
****And, with the song, just picture siblings. I don't think it flat out mentions lovey-doveyness, but I could be wrong.  
****Happy reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kinda. Not really. But, nothing Eragon related. Besides my characters. And a copy of the books **__**Eragon**__** and **__**Eldest**__** and **__**Brisingr**__**!**_

_Song: Miracle, Paramore_

* * *

Chapter 17: Talking

There was no denying that it was beautiful. But, Adreana hardly noticed, preoccupied as she was.

For some reason, Ayla's hand was sweating profusely in her own. Ayla had no reason to be afraid of the dwarves. So what was worrying her?

And, then there was Cain. Adreana had just found him: why should she have to leave so soon?

But, Eragon promised that they would see the dragon soon.

Adreana just had to trust him.

Her thoughts were cut short as her system was shocked by the freezing water she had half-jumped into.

She gasped, swallowing a mouthful of detestably fishy water, feeling it rush into her lungs.

(d)

Eragon was among the first to rise from the water, along with Orik and Arya. He quickly climbed out, turning to help others out of the water. Roran had already scrambled out with the assistance of one of the dwarves, and had turned to grab Katrina, whom looked as if she was having a hard time swimming. Angela and Solumbum (in his human form) had crawled out, and the werecat proceeded to shake out his curly mane, flinging water over the small audience that had obviously been waiting for them. Arya had held out a hand to Nasuada, who had taken it and gracefully come out of the water, looking like a water nymph. Ayla had found her way out, and was helping Elva, who had tripped slightly on her way up. But, Eragon didn't see Adreana.

He called out hesitantly, afraid for her temper. _Adreana?_

_Addy?_

When she still didn't answer, he panicked. He fell to his knees, and put his long arms into the water, searching for his fellow Rider. He prepared to take a deep breath and stick his head underwater to find her, when she came up from the water, coughing and smiling embarrassedly at a dwarf. He just rolled his eyes and scaled the slight incline of the pool without problem.

Eragon tentatively reached for Adreana, and she gratefully took his hand. As soon as she was up on the ledge, she gently shook off Eragon's supporting hand. She said a muted "thank you" and took two steps just to be embraced by Ayla, Katrina, and Nasuada. Eragon watched, slightly confused by his reaction when he thought the girl was dead. Yes, she was a Rider, and they needed her, but he didn't know _her_ at all, and she had made it clear her feelings about him, or for that matter him offering her help when she might not need it.

So, why did he feel the overwhelming need to keep her from danger?

Seeing the way the dwarves were gazing disdainfully at her, he made himself a vow. Perhaps he was too noble for his own good; perhaps she really didn't like him.

But he would keep her safe.

(c)

Adreana was shown to her room, which was in the same hallway as Ayla and Roran and Katrina, but no one else. Literally, it was a deserted hallway.

Eragon had walked with Orik and the dwarf who was escorting them, seemingly lost in thought. Adreana had laughed with Cain briefly trying to wonder what Eragon could be thinking deeply about.

Neither of them could guess at anything that could be going on in that head of his.

But, after they knew where their rooms were, the dwarf showed them to the library. Which, he probably wouldn't have done if he had known that none of this group could read. But, Adreana did borrow some beautiful paintings on scrolls that she wanted to examine in some free time.

The dwarf then took them to the kitchens, where they were given the choice of what they wanted to eat. Eragon, Adreana, and Ayla had a vegetable soup with bread and fresh fruit, while Orik, Roran, and Katrina had a steak with fresh fruit. They declined politely when mushrooms were offered.

Roran proceeded to ask various questions about the hold, and what exactly had formed it, who owned it, exactly what was happening. Katrina looked around in interest, all but ignoring Orik. Ayla listened, clearly fascinated. Adreana only listened half heartedly, staring off into space. It was only when she looked back to Orik that she saw Eragon gazing at her intently. She flushed somewhat angrily, and turned to Orik to pretend that she cared about what he said. Eragon flushed a bit also, but more in embarrassment than in anger. He hadn't meant to get caught.

It wasn't until Orik led them back to the bedroom chambers that Eragon asked where he and Saphira would stay. Orik said something about somewhere that Adreana didn't understand, and then Orik asked Eragon if he would be joining them tonight, they all looked at him confusedly. Orik said that they were drinking in memory of Hrothgar tonight, same as they had done for Ajihad, both names that flickered in Adreana's memory for some reason, and that Eragon was expected to come. Eragon said of course, he and Saphira would be there, only wondering if Hrothgar's funeral would indeed be tomorrow. Orik confirmed that solemnly, and told the remainder of the group that they were invited, although they had never known the great king. Roran and Katrina consented quietly, and Ayla said that she would attend the funeral, but would not attend the gathering that night.

Adreana agreed to stay with her.

(b)

Adreana spent the first hour after Eragon left trying to sleep on the bed. However, she was not used to the comfort of the bed, and once when she tried to find a comfortable place to sleep, she rolled off the bed and was frightened when she realized the stone floor was comforting in its own way. She quickly stood up.

She stood there, wondering what to do. So, it was a relief when there was a timid knock on the door. She recognized the knock from years earlier, when they had stood out side of a secret cave and knocked out patterns to discern who was there. They had always known to when to quiet down about certain subjects, because their father tried to play along, but his was so boisterous, and their mother had simply knocked, not bothering to try to trick them.

"Come in."

What was a surprise was when Ayla came in wearing a dress, even though it showed off her maturing body perfectly. It was a deep blue that brought out the pink in her cheeks, the and the ivory in the rest of her skin. Her eyes did look more brown than green, but with her pale complexion at the moment green might have made her look demonic. She wasn't as beautiful as she would doubtless grow to be, but Adreana was slightly saddened by the obvious display of herself—now that they were away from the politics of the tribe, would she really care so much about her appearance?

As the dainty girl took care to step around Adreana's strewn about dirty clothes, the answer came to her: _yes. Yes she would._

"Ayla? Is there anything wrong?"

"No. Not really. I just want to talk. About… well, everything." She kept her eyes down, sitting delicately on the edge of the bed, smoothing out her dress. "I want to talk about… her. Lamia. I want to talk about Cain. I want to talk about you, me, _us_. I want to talk about Eragon. And maybe even… _before_, if I can stand it. Just… everything." At the end, she lifted her eyes to meet Adreana's, if only for a second, and Adreana was surprised by the detachedness of it, lifting only slightly to show the worry. Adreana was sure her own eyes were the grey of the light clouds they had echoed during her early years, the color that had been there after she found Cain. The color of her being her. As Eragon said, the color of a light rain just heavy enough to signify a new start.

Well, Eragon didn't say that. But, he said something along those lines.

But she was content. Yes, she was shaken, and she missed talking with her sister. But, at the moment at least, everything was mostly well.

_I may need your help, my soul._

_Of course._

A deep breath. "What do you want to know? About Lamia," a slight cringe at the name, "first."

Ayla took a breath too, although she didn't look like she needed. She looked the part of detached woman so much, it almost hurt Adreana's eyes to look at her. "I want to know… how long has she been there? Was she always there, always _you_? And is she really gone this time?"

_Breathe, love. It wouldn't do to pass out now._

_Thank you. In, out_. "She wasn't always there. And, at first, they weren't pronounced. Until recently, it had always been them. It started when I was… 7? I believe so. You had just learned this language, and I was just learning the compound function of The Language, and had just learned that my name meant Rain in The Truth. Must have been right before the 8th mark.

"They came to me in a dream, one time. They spoke of a power that I would use in the future. They told me that I could control the skies, bend Those That Be to my will. Of course, it was a lie, but I remember running to Mother and Father's bed, nearly waking the whole village in the process. That is how they knew of them, by the way. However, Father told me that it wasn't a bad thing, that I was blessed to have Others choosing to speak to me. But…" She sighed. She chanced a look at Ayla, hoping to see her looking the slightest bit compassionate, even if that included looking horrified. But the young girl just stared at a spot on the wall.

Adreana sighed again. _You are doing fine. _"At first, they just came to me in dreams. When they came during the day, it left me weak. I wouldn't be able to finish my chores…

"Eventually, I got stronger. I could ignore their whisperings, except when I was assaulted in the night. They sang a song, similar to the lullaby Mother sang when we were young.

"But, then one voice separated itself from the continuous cacophony in my head. The voice was soft, welcoming. Deep for a woman, but there was no doubt about its gender in my mind… she was motherly, kindly, and feather-light. She was female.

"She was the one who told me what I had to do. How I had to call to the rain, to use my name to convince the gods that we were dying. And… that isn't what I should have done. You saw – you were the only one who saw – but it didn't work. No one answered, no rain fell from those skies. Not for a whole year and a half.

"So, I tried to take matters into my own hands. I was hurt, shamed and there was no water left in the oasis. I tried to get rid of her, but she simply receded to a hole in my defenses. Then, I… well, I tried to fix it. You saw how after I spoke to the sky, called to it with my name, it seemed to get hotter. So, I called to it with the opposite- I called for the Sun god to waken. And, well, as soon as it seemed that the ancient rite was working, she took control. Lamia entered my consciousness, and I'm sure I looked like a demon spawn in The Empty Plain that day. She filled my mind, and I don't even remember what happened. I just know that she was there. And, afterwards, everything was in flames. I remember seeing you running to me, with Aunt Magnolia in the background. And, I remember running. Hiding from you. I knew those sands better than anyone…

"Sorry. I guess I answered your last question first."

"You did."

"Could you stand it?" Adreana looked up from her lap to meet Ayla's eyes. Ayla looked cold and indifferent, but she didn't look scared.

"Surprisingly, yes. So, you were eleven when you disappeared. What happened next?"

Adreana sighed again. "Nothing much, actually. I just wandered around. I found Cain, although I'll get more into that later so I can tell the whole story as it should be. I thought about you a lot- especially during those rains. Do you remember? The best I had seen in years."

Ayla smiled slightly. "Yes, I remember. That was the winter of the coming. It wasn't as joyous as it should have been… but, you would have liked it."

Adreana felt the wetness gather at her eyelids- "Of course I would have. I had dreamt of that celebration since I first heard of our ancestors."

Ayla's smile dropped. "So, what now?"

Adreana's throat went tight. Was this how their relationship would be from now on? "I don't know. If you wanted to talk more, about… well, _everything_," with that a teasing smile, trying to keep her voice steady, "then I wouldn't be opposed. However, if it would be too much…"

"Actually, I think it would be a lot, Addy. But, thank you for talking with me. I want to hear the rest of the story, after I have time to digest this chunk. Right now, I think I'll go read…"

_I thought you said that your people didn't value reading?_

"Next time, we get to talk about you too. I missed you, Ayla."

"I missed you too." But it didn't reach her eyes.

Adreana sighed. "Good-night, my sister."

Her skirt flowed out of the room, skirting the mess.

The door swung shut.

(a)

Adreana couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell.

_You're right. My people didn't honor reading. We didn't write – what was the point?_

_I don't know, my Adreana. Perhaps times changed._

_Yes, but so much as to have to worry about reading? What did I miss in the five years I was gone… actually, six now. I wonder who is left. Ayla hasn't said anything… I wonder if they all still hate me._

_Addy, they didn't hate you. _

But, he let it be. She cried herself to a restless nap, on the bed that was too soft. Cain comforted her silently through her dreams.

(now)

A sharp rap on the door.

When there, was no answer, a slurred voice from outside said, "Well, I guess no body's home. We'll just have to go to your room…"

Arya barely hid a scowl of disgust.

The elven princess raised her hand, the one that wasn't supporting Eragon, to knock on the door again.

A tousled Adreana opened the door first. She looked from Eragon to Arya, then back. Then she sighed and said, "What did he do now?"

Arya smiled. "That's exactly what I said when I saw him in the dining hall. He got himself drunk at the party… as did Roran and Katrina. They should be coming back soon…"

"Well, what can I do?"

"He needs somewhere to stay. Saphira, ended up on the floor. I don't know how he escaped the same fate, besides the fact that I blocked him from Saphira so he didn't fall when she did."

_Uh-oh._ Cain smiled from his perch in the mountains. "And?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed… but, Eragon is convinced that he is meant to be my lover. And, it would really help if he didn't have to wake up in my quarters."

At least she had the sense to look apologetical.

"And you want him to stay here?"

"If he could. I could run and get his clothes for the funeral tomorrow…"

Eragon chose this moment to wake up from his semi-stupor. "So, were you right? Is she gonna be nice, or am I gonna have to sleep in Angela's mushroom garden? Which," noticing Adreana, he expanded, "is really dwarf dung. Not exactly pleasant, eh?"

"Er… I guess if it's my room or that, he can stay here…" She trailed off.

"Thank you so much! I'll go get extra blankets for him to sleep on the floor…"

"Am I gonna hafta sleep on the floor?" Eragon really was drunk. He was slurring, worse than she had heard ever before.

"No, milord. You can take the bed." She realized her mistake moments after she had said it. Drunken men don't hear sarcasm. So, he took the bed.

Adreana and Arya stared at him, already snoring in the waves of fluff.

"Oh well. The bed bothered me anyways. But, I will need extra blankets…"

And with that, Arya had taken off. Adreana sighed. She wasn't going to get to see the paintings.

Arya was back. "Thank you so much, again." She dropped the clothes and left.

And, Eragon was awake again. _Aren't drunken guys supposed to stay asleep when they go to sleep?_

"So… how many beers did you have tonight milord?"

"You don't have to call me that. I prefer Eragon. It sounds less… rude."

"I know I don't. But, you want us all to worship you… so, if the shoe fits.

"Wait, what? I don't get it."

Drunken men are also stupid.

"What I mean is you're not my lord. Just because you're a shade-slaying dragon Rider does not mean that everybody wants to lick your shoe. And, you know what? Maybe you'd have more friends if you weren't so stuck up. Because I can guarantee you that none of your admirers like you for you. I doubt you like you for you right now. I mean, seriously. You act like you're a hundred and forty-one years old, when you just turned 17. What gives you the right to be so wise acting, when you have no experience? Absolutely nothing. No, good-night."

And she blew out the light. If it had been any other time, the conversation would have kept going on. But, the drunk simply muttered something about the stupid light disappearing, which was bad because he had to talk to Adreana. She laughed in her bedroll.

* * *

**Okie doke. I didn't like the last bit… really, I didn't. I don't know why I have it in there… It's not really necessary… I'll hafta re-do what I was planning, but whatever. Very minor stuff. And I hate it.**

**But, the rest of the chappy went well, I thought. I like it. So… as always, review please :) **

**Also, I'm going camping for a week… So I'll talk to all ya'lls, and update and everything, on Saturday. Cyas!!**


	18. And All Hell Broke Loose

**Okay, so I decided to keep the drunk Eragon scene… it seemed like people liked it :D**

**Also… I'm back, in case you hadn't noticed. I was exhausted the past couple of nights, so I didn't get anything done. But I did finish this as soon as I could. Happy reading!!**

******Also, uber sorry for the long a/n. But, I honestly don't remember replying to some of the reviews it says I did. So, if you didn't get a reply… just say so, and I'll send you one for the last chappy******

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you really think I would still be writing? No, I would be crying in a hole because absolutely no one was at the Brisngr release party. **_

_Song: Roulette, System of a Down_

* * *

Chapter 18: And All Hell Broke Loose

Eragon woke to an empty, unfamiliar room, on a very fluffy bed and a headache. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there, and he didn't quite know why he felt so miserable.

_Little one?_

_Yes?_

_How much did I drink last night?_ Of course. He had been drinking… so he was hungover… and the details of last night came back.

_I don't know. I don't even know how much I drank… a lot, I'm guessing._ They were drinking in Hrothgar's memory and it had turned into quite a party.

Roran and Katrina left, only half drunk, but obviously on to more… entertaining things.

Eragon and Saphira sang… and everyone laughed… everyone besides Arya. She had stepped up to him when she saw him swaying… he smiled… he felt her mind in his head… and his tie to Saphira was blocked. Just in time for her to pass out. He panicked for a moment… but then his mind was free… and he could feel the unconscious dragon's sub-consciousness in his own. He felt Arya's arm around his waist, and leaned into her and took a deep breath into her hair, smelling the pine needles.

She led him down to the hall where the bed chambers where. Of course, he had been excited… But, she had opened a door that wasn't her own.

And, talked with a blonde… No, with Adreana.

About something. Eragon wasn't paying attention- he was only starting to realize that things weren't what he thought they were.

And she left him there. If he hadn't been so drunk, that would've hurt. As it was, he didn't really notice. He just took the bed when it was offered to him.

And then… Addy said something…

About him being rude?

No. That couldn't have been it. That was absurd…

_Little one? The funeral is today. You should get ready._

_You sound better._

_I _feel_ better. I went to the stream. And Angela offered me some herbs that she had in stock._

_That's smart. I'll gather my clothes and be at the stream in a couple of minutes._

_That is a good idea. We've already left, but I'll see you before the funeral._

_Okay, see you then._

So, he stood up, leaning against the wall when the blood rushing downwards almost caused him to fall over. _Strange. I keep having moments that are definably not elflike._

Standing in this position was how he noticed the note pinned on the wall. It read:

_Eragon-_

_Adreana left earlier to wash and get suitable clothes for the funeral._

_She requested that you would meet her at the end of this hall so that you two could talk. You will show her to the funeral procession._

And, although he had only seen her handwriting once, he knew it was from Arya. The thought alone sent a jolt through somewhere below his stomach. He assumed this was what people meant when they said their heart was broken.

He took half an hour to get ready, scrubbing at the dirt as if he could scrub the night's embarrassment off. He dressed and combed his hair, and walked very slowly back to the hall.

He spoke to Saphira on the way, cursing her for having the herbs to relieve the pain. He finally remembered that he had magic, making her laugh heartily. He said a word in the Ancient Language that made the pain disappear.

He looked up once he got to Adreana's door, and waited for the girl to appear at the end of the hall while he walked there.

He heard her first. She was very quiet… he doubted a human would hear her. She hesitated, and then stepped into the hall. She smiled timidly at him. Her hair wasn't greasy or ratty, as he had seen it before. It had been pushed up above her head slightly, and then left to fall its length on her back. Her eyes shown the crystal grey he hadn't seen since she first opened her eyes. Her dress was loose, trying—and almost succeeding—to hide her too-skinniness. It was black, with a rounded neck and no true form. She wore a long sleeved overcoat, which was purple with golden inlays, flowers, around her neckline which scooped on the coat. There were golden bands on the coat as well. She looked nice, and the little skin showing was glowing, making her appear healthy rather than tired as it had before.

The girl looked beautiful. Eragon smiled back, and a cockiness appeared in his stride.

She would fit in well at Ellesméra. Yes, she looked young for her age, but she was very obviously confident enough to take care of herself.

That was when he noticed a slight frown in the set of her mouth. And, as she neared him, she spoke, in a quiet voice, "Hello Eragon. You look nice."

He smiled more widely. "As do you." He bowed slightly, and said, "But thank you."

The frown fell from her lips for a moment, before returning as she said even more quietly, "I'm sorry Eragon. I had no reason to act as I did last night."

Oh. So she had said what he thought he did. That complicated things a little.

She must have seen his frown, because she said, "I don't believe what I said was wrong, about you being too young for your actions and you being pompous, but I shouldn't have been so rude, especially when you were so drunk."

Eragon thought a moment. "You didn't say I was pompous." The frown left lines on his forehead.

Adreana laughed nervously. "I meant to." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Oh." Well, maybe fitting her into Ellesméra would be harder than he thought. Everyone there _was_ wise.

_Little one, you should listen to her. She doesn't trust you, and she's giving you a fourth chance now. Much more than you would deserve._

_Very well. If you truly think so._

_I do._

_Damn. _"Adreana? I thought about what you said… and perhaps you were right. I'll try to act more like a 17 year old, if it would make you more compliant to the Varden's and my own wishes. Especially since I am fairly certain that Islanzadí won't bend to yours." _How will I do this? Act like a naïve 15 year old farm boy again? Because the only thing that got me was hurt._

_Perhaps you could find a happy medium._

_I will try._

"Eragon?"

"Yes Adreana?"

"Thank you. I hope you truly will."

"Of course. Now, surely you're curious about what you're life will be like."

She was silent for a moment. "What is Islanzadí like? Is she really as frightening as she seems?" And Eragon saw the 15 year old naiveté etched into her clear eyes.

So, he explained, trying not to interject everything with large words, which seemed to be something a normal seventeen year old would do. He explained how she was intimidating, but kind in her own way. She was beautiful, but cold and detached. She cared for her people, but no more. There were few who got more than a distant smile from her.

And when he was done, she asked about what she would be expected to do as a Rider. In the Varden, she would be just another runaway girl from the Empire, nothing special, seeing as no one would know about Cain; however, in Ellesméra, she would be watched by hawks might watch prey. He explained how people would give her trouble for being human, at which she pursed her lips for some reason. He said she would be expected to learn swordsmanship, and have to perfect the bow, at which she smiled at him wryly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue.

For moment afterwards, she was quiet.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering what unexpected question she was going to ask this time.

"Eragon? Are you really going to change, or are you just being nice to me to get me on your side?"

And, he was surprised. He opened his mouth to lie to her, say that of course he was changing, but the falseness made him pause. He opened his mouth again, and turned to look at her, having to bend his neck down to see her face.

She smiled, or rather, appeared to, for it didn't reach her eyes, and skipped a few steps away from him. "This is where the ceremony is starting, is it not?"

And, indeed, they had reached the gates of Tronjheim. There was a stone casket lying closed on the ground, and the dwarves were solemn. Eragon walked to beside where Saphira stood, gesturing for Adreana to join him. And once she joined him, they stood with their heads bowed waiting for the last of the dwarves to stand in their places.

Eragon stood across from Nasuada, in deep purple, and behind Arya, whom was cloaked in a dark tunic and skirt, differing from her usual leggings. Eragon could not see them, but surely Angela was there with Elva, as was Roran and Katrina, Orik, and Ayla.

As the last of the people joined them, they marched.

*******************************************

_Cain?_

Adreana marched in tempo with the drum, between Eragon and Saphira.

_Yes?_

_How am I going to do this? I didn't know Hrothgar. And these people don't like me. They don't know me. How can I explain standing with the nobles? Not just any nobles, but _Eragon_, the deeply revered Lord Shadeslayer?_

_Just act like yourself. Don't explain and be courteous. Act like you belong._

_That wasn't much help._

_You're the one who asked for my advice?_

She disconnected the link angrily.

She continued to march, through tunnels where Saphira could pad along easily, and passageways where she had to squeeze behind everyone else.

Adreana knew what was going to happen. They would march to the resting place.

Everyone would say kind words.

And they would encase the dead king in stone.

But, what would she do?

She almost reached out to speak with Eragon through her defenses. But, she wasn't that quite desperate..

So, she marched. Her hands started shaking, and her mind wandered, but she was almost sure of what she was going to say.

She thought of her father, and the stories he had of the dwarves, of the dwarven king, and even brought herself to compassionate levels, feeling a lump come up in her throat.

So, when they stopped, even though she was prepared, she couldn't concentrate through the service, or everyone talking. She tried to pay attention to the three nobles she had traveled with, for she was sure Arya was a noble, and noticed that they all did seem to care. Arya looked uncomfortable revealing any feelings, and Nasuada spoke with feeling, but showing the detached exterior a leader was expected to. The dwarf that Eragon was friends with was inaudible through his tears. They all spoke of him being a good king. Saphira even said a few words. So, when Eragon left her side to speak, she was too busy stealing herself up to listen to the same speech about him being a great king. What she didn't expect was the heartfelt emotion in his voice when he talked. She was to distracted too hear exactly what he said, but she was brought closer to the present through his words. He left the casket and turned, watching Adreana.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked forward. "Although I never knew him, I know that King Hrothgar will be missed. My makhaut, my tribe, has felt he was the greatest dwarven king for centuries," _Did I really have to say that?_ "and he will be sorely missed. Not only for his greatness or his feats, but because of the significance his death imposes on us. His death was the start. Now, all hell has broken loose. We will finish this war in his memory, along with those who have gone before him. Rest in peace, great king. May your memory live forever."

And, she felt the tears coming. The last of the speech, although for Hrothgar, she realized had been said for her father. She went to stand by Eragon, and when he opened his arms, she fell into them, no longer caring if he was going to be the best he could be, and, for a second, forgetting that she disliked him. All that mattered was that everyone she cared about was dying, and the fact that she wasn't really alone, not when she felt Eragon's hot tears soaking her hair.

As surprised as everyone was when he wrapped his arms around her, the ones who had traveled with the two of them were ever more surprised when she accepted his gesture of kindness. The Dragon Rider comforting a mere human girl was reasonable; but she had been just under hostile towards him since she had woken.

Only one noticed Ayla glaring at her sister's back. And he could do nothing except soar to his fellows in the land of light.

* * *

**Sorry for the pov switch aroundness. I'm really gonna work on not doing that so much anymore.**

**Also, there's confusion about the dude who just kinda pops in everyonce in a while. I will describe in more detail as to who the hell he is, but it's gonna be a few chappies. A lot has to happen, cuz I'm gonna try and keep this story from getting too long :)**

**Review please!**


	19. Promises

**I would just like to say, that Eragon is not going to go for some pretty dwarf in this one. Yes, I know that's sad. But o hwell. A dwarf would never like him anyways. I kno that he's a plenty good person… but, seriously. He's part elf. Aren't the elves mortal enemies with dwarves? A tad creeperish if you ask me.**

**By the way, I just realized that I use a lot of Breaking Benjamin. It's not a bad thing, but kinda surprising. Also, I realized I used the same song for chappies 7 and 16… so I changed 7. I know you prolly don't care, but if you do, its up. **Also, I just watched the music video for this chappy… and omk, it was totally worth it. I recommend it… it's weird, but totally super****

_**Disclaimer: I am not Chris. You know how I know that? My name does not start with a consonant. Yup. That would be weird… Hey iChris! Actually, that would be really weird, because even though my name starts with a vowel, it's not an i. Huh.**_

_Song: So Cold, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Chapter 19: Promises

_Now Eragon is gonna think that I didn't notice that he couldn't truthfully tell me that he was trying. Why did I have to cry?_

_Oh, so you're talking to me again, are you?_

_Yes. Yes I am._

_I'd say you cried because you never let your defenses down before, and you never cried for your family. Now you have. What are you doing now?_

_I've no clue. I should ask Eragon…_

_Go for it. He thinks you like him anyways. Might as well get the most out of the boy's naïveté._

_You're so helpful, Cain. Whatever would I do without you?_

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe you'd still be in the clutch of some evil being._

And she severed the link. The absence of Lamia was still too raw for her to joke about it, even if it was true, even if she was really gone. Because, although she would never admit it, she missed the lullaby that used to echo through her mind.

"Eragon?"

"Yes, Adreana?"

"Why are we standing on a balcony?"

"Because, the dwarves are about to announce they're new king."

_Of course. _"Why isn't our tour guide here?"

Eragon sighed heavily. He tore his eyes off the archway in front of them and looked at her, exasperation in his eyes. "Because he is one of the candidates for king."

"Oh." She attempted to pay attention to the archway as well. Eragon cleared his throat and when she looked at him, he cocked his eyebrow mockingly.

"You didn't know that, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Thank you for telling me." She tried not to let her annoyance with his attitude flood her tone.

"You have no clue what's going on do you." She could tell that he was mocking her. And, as much as she wanted to tell him that yes, she knew exactly what was going on, she was curious. _Damn the stupid generations of the past! Why did they not pay more attention to the coronation of their shorter brethren? Why did they only pay attention to the kings _after_ they were kings?_

"No. I don't." She said grudgingly.

So, he explained to her. It seemed as if it might be coming more naturally to him this time, seemed as if he wasn't trying so hard to be nice, than earlier in the hall. He explained how usually the process took months, how usually it would take months even for the new grimstborith, chief, of a tribe to be chosen. But, with the war at hand, and a war between Dûrgrimst Ingeitum and Dûrgrimst Az Sweldn rak Anhûin seemingly seconds away, they could not afford to take that much time. Orik had been chosen as grimstborith mere days after Hrothgar had died, and they had been debating the choice for king for the weeks since. Even Eragon did not know the ends that had been reached, for although he was a member of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, he had been dismissed from the proceedings as any civilian would have been. Also, he would only have missed the final vote, due to how long it had taken them to get there.

But, she noticed the tension that he spoke the last part with. When she questioned him (albeit slightly disdainfully) about his concerns, he went on to say how there were only two clans that supported the Varden in full, and then three more who would offer any support at all. Six others would remain neutral, only deploying their armies if the king was upon their threshold. And two who would remain in their caves till they were dead.

There was a silence when they paused to think about what would result if one of those tribes was chosen. _Isn't the dwarven support essential to the success of the war?_

_Yes it is._

Adreana looked up at Eragon in surprise, unaware that she had unconsciously embraced the cause that Eragon was fighting for, and shocked that she had subconsciously looked to Eragon for support. Her grey eyes met his brown ones, the same astonished feeling in both pairs. Adreana turned her head in embarrassment, and an awkward silence ensued. when a drum beat brought their attention to the shrouded archway.

The thirteen clan chiefs walked out in formation, the same that Adreana had seen at the funeral. Two others walked in the back, one with a crown, and the other with a staff. A dwarf that had walked behind the rest, unnoticed, passed to the front. He shook of his hood, and Adreana was surprised to see a dwarf older than any she had seen in the day at Farthen Dur, and diverted her gaze in alarm when he looked at her with recognition in his eyes.

She felt Eragon looking at her in confusion, and then felt his eyes leave her in peace to watch as the old man started chanting in the dwarven language. She dimly heard a translator next to Eragon repeating the words to the humans and dwarves gathered below them, but paid little attention. She heard the old man asking for Gûntera approval of their choice, switching to the Ancient Language to claim that the man (she noted that he did speak "man" in the Truth) was true to their cause, and would do everything in his (again, male; she assumed the Chieftess had not been chosen) to keep his people alive. Then, in Dwarven again, he asked if the new King Orik would come recite his vows with Gûntera and his people as his witness.

At that, Eragon visibly relaxed. Adreana let out a breath, and Eragon smiled at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Yes it's nice that Orik won the crown, but Dwarves are easy to manipulate, much like humans. Stubborn only for show. The Varden would have had their support._

But many people didn't share this opinion. There were cheers from the humans below them, and Nasuada and Roran and Katrina smiled across from her.

Then the people that did share her opinion. Ayla looked bored, looking out to the broken sapphire across the way, and Arya just rolled her eyes and looked at Adreana, as if to say, _For crying out loud. Like it matters who the dwarf king is._

Adreana smiled back at her, grateful for someone who understood, even if it was the elf.

_What's wrong with elves?_

_How did you break through my defenses?_

_Because I wanted to know what was happening. And you didn't really want to keep me out. So, what's wrong with elves?_

_Nothing. But they're so… detached. Unnatural. And, yes, I know the irony. Shut up._

_I didn't say anything._

_But you were thinking about saying something.._

_Yeah, sure. _She heard the sarcasm in his voice. _By the way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you before._

_I know. But I'm not ready for that. Not when I'm not even healthy yet. I'm sorry I yelled at you._

_You deserved to yell t someone. Eragon is getting on my nerves too._

Together, they smiled slightly at the elfling staring, enraptured, at his dwarf friend moving to stand in front of the rowdy crowd. They listened to the dwarf spokesman give Orik his lines he needed to repeat in order to accept the crown.

They spoke The Truth, so there was no doubt that Orik would follow through with all of his promises, which included always keeping his people's best interests in mind. And, to top it all off, the last thing he promised that if he ever broke any of his promises, he would willingly keep his body from the stone tomb.

_He must really believe in himself._

She felt Cain feel through her memories. _Or he's simply foolhardy. Do they really believe you must be encased in stone to make it to the land beyond?_

_Yes. It's a cruel world._

_What if one died when they were at sea._

_Dwarves don't go to sea, silly._

_Well, if they did._

_Then they would save his body until they reached a suitable resting place._

_That's harsh._

_Well, in a way. The guy would be already dead, so it wouldn't hurt him. More like punishment for the rest of the crew._

_True._

They silenced when the dwarves erupted into cheers. Orik knelt to accept his crown, and grabbed the staff. He then smiled and spoke to the public.

In a booming voice disproportionate to his size, Orik said, "Thank you all for bearing witness to my vows. I will honor them, I swear again." Adreana noticed that he was speaking in the dwarven tongue; the translator beside them was just as excited as the new king though. "This is a bittersweet day. Today was the day we put my father to rest; today was the day that his reign truly ended; however, today was also the day that I was elected King; the day that a Rider will, for the first time in our history, pledge himself to our cause. The Dwarven Cause."

An explosive cheer ran through the crowd, threatening to cause the stone walls to collapse. Eragon jerked out of some kind of reverie, and smiled a bit ruefully at Adreana. She simply raised her eyebrows, ready for another first-hand account of how extremely pompous the Leader of the Riders was.

"My fellow humans. My foster brothers and sisters of the dwarves. And Arya." There was a laugh at that – apparently, Arya was a well-known individual. "I came here today, hoping to pledge my support towards my brother. However, I would have shown the same support for any of the dwarves if they had been chosen for king. No, more than that: I would do it to you, the dwarven people. Because, for too long have you been separated from the other three intelligent races of Alagaesia. You are exceptional warriors, strong men _and_ women, and if there is the slightest chance that you will join us in our fight for freedom, I will rally to that chance. I cannot pledge fealty, or pledge myself to you. I am bound, as a Rider and a man and a liege in too many ways. But, I will pledge myself to the cause that we are all fighting for, and pledge my support for Orik, for you. For us. Because together is the only way we will stop this war."

Adreana stared in astonishment. He hadn't sounded conceited at all.

_Did he just say all of that? With meaning? _She heard the surprise in Cain's thought. She felt it herself.

Eragon turned back to the crowd on the balcony, away from the sea of faces below. And, Adreana could have sworn that the moment before his brown eyes turned flat again, she saw a scared, sad, and awed young man staring right back at her.

_I think he did. And you know what; I think there's hope for him yet. Maybe we just have to coax the young Rider out of the wise man._

_You can try. I'm going back to sleep._

_Love you too Cain._

_I know. Be safe; know that I love you as well._

_Of course. Sweet dreams._

_As always, my sweet._

And their connection faded for the moment, as Cain drifted back to his nap.

* * *

**A note about the song. Sorry that it's so depressing, but I think it covered what I was trying to get Eragon to say. Reading between the lines. Because I don't think he ever said it was hopeless… but, he didn't say that there was actually a chance of winning the war. And they keep trying. So yeah. **

**Quote of the day: "All the world's a stage... and most of us are desperately under-rehearsed." -- Sean O'Casey**

**Sorry. But I thought that was fun. Anyshoes. If you have any criticism just press the pretty little greenish button. Or if you have a compliment. I take those too. :)**


	20. The Meaning of Life

**Ok… sorry for the long update. But, I do have good reasons. Excuses, really. But they rock. First of all, Thursday I went to Country Jam, which was rockin. And then Friday, I went to see Transformers 2. And it was amazizing. And then all weekend long my internet was brokeded. Sorry. That one *isn't* my fault. So… ya. I thought they were good ;)**

**Anywhos, since I waited way too long to update, I figured that I would make this chapter extra long. I'm merging it with what was gonna be 21… so, really, neither of them are uber exciting. It was a filler, just a little bit bigger than the original. Um… the next chapter is also short (I pinkie promise those are gonna be over with soon. Really, I do!!) **

**Disclaimer: Lets get this straight: I hate Arya. Chris is madly in love with her. Enough said. Oh, and I don't own the pig. That's Diane Duane's. I just decided that I wanted a super being, and the Transcendent Pig. Cuz he's cool. Also, I don't own the words in italic near the end of this chappy. There are the legal property of the super fantastical band called Breaking Benjamin, from the even better song **_**Rain**_**.**

_Song:_ _Drops of Jupiter, Train_

* * *

Chapter 20: The Meaning of Life

Adreana was not enjoying herself. The dwarves had thrown a party to commemorate their new king, and there was really strong mead involved. She was watching people, because with her low body weight it was inadvisable to drink alcohol. Arya was in a corner, smiling slightly at the antics of everyone around her. Elva was standing in another corner, being mostly ignored. Adreana suppressed a shudder when the girl looked at her. Angela was laughing and entertaining a group of children, both human and dwarf. Nasuada was laughing and dancing; Eragon was her partner currently, and every time Eragon made a mistake they both laughed. By the briefness of the pauses between the laughing, it seemed as though Eragon was a horrible dancer. Orik was surprisingly sober, and seemed to be bemused still. Roran and Katrina were socializing with other members of the Varden, acting as if this were just another party. And Ayla was headed towards her.

"Adreana."

"Hello Ayla."

Her sister's voice was distant. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, what's wrong?" She felt Cain's presence stirring in the back of her mind, drawn from his dreams by the franticness of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing." And she sat there quietly for a few moments. "Actually, there is something."

_Really? _Adreana could practically taste the sarcasm coming from her dragon.

_Shush Cain, please._

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Another silence, shorter than the last though. "Yes."

"Okay. What is it?"

But, instead of answering the question, Ayla said, "It was a nice service, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Adreana was thoroughly confused now. "It was a very nice funeral."

"But…"

_Finally._ "But what?"

Another silence. _Your sister isn't very good at talking, is she?_

_Again, shush. Do you think you can do that?_

"I think this conversation should wait until later."

_I told you so. Horrible communication skills._

_Seriously Cain. Be quiet._

_Sorry._

"Okay. Do you want me to go to your room tonight?

"If it pleases you."

"Then I shall."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the way back to her room, Adreana was silent. If she had been walking by herself, that wouldn't have bothered her. She wasn't actually bothered right now, but Eragon was.

She almost sighed in relief when they neared her door. _Thank goodness he isn't drunk. Just a bit tipsy._

"So, g'night Adreana. I guess I'll see you… sometime… eh?"

"Yes, Eragon." She smiled a little. "I'll see you sometime. Good night."

She had opened her door, about to step through it, when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, did I do good today?"

And, in that moment, she couldn't hate his guts. "You did better than I thought you would."

He sat there, puzzled. She laughed. "Good night Eragon. Sleep well."

"I wish the same for you." And he walked off with the same baffled expression.

Adreana laughed again as she shut the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Her merry mood had vanished the moment she opened the door again. _How wrong is that? I'm upset that I'm going to see my sister. The one that I've loved since she was born, that I practically worshipped when we were children? _But, wrong as it was, it was also true. So, when she took the three seemingly small steps to her sister's temporary door, she had to take a deep breath to steady herself.

But, she did steady herself, and she knocked, in same pattern that had been their code growing up.

_Please don't hate me._

And the door opened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ayla pov**

I could see when I walked into her room last night; she was upset by my dress. But, who could blame me? For some reason, even before she was a Rider, these humans didn't find me attractive.

They thought Adreana was interesting. True, she was a fascinating girl, strong and smart. But as a woman, those were not what should make you stand out from a crowd.

So I stood up for her. She was scared, rightfully so, of what I would think of her now. And, we didn't get to talk then. She probably thought I still hated her. Or, rather, she probably thought that I had once hated her.

I never did.

I wanted her to know that wasn't the case. So, I let my temper show through my shell, something I had never done in the desert.

Because I wanted to protect her.

Then, when we finally made it back to civilization, I wanted to look nice. So, after I bathed, I wore one of the fine silks that the dwarves had left in the wardrobe.

It upset her.

That wasn't fair. She shouldn't be upset because of what I adorned; she wasn't even the same Addy I had always known.

She was a Rider; she was possessed; Eragon was interested in her.

He was supposed to ignore her: he was a man of importance. He wasn't supposed to care for the girl who would be a genetic dead end.

He was supposed care for the girl like me.

These humans seemed to ignore the rules I had grown up with. It wasn't my fault if I found solace in the one thing that had stayed true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Addy pov **

She was dressed in a pale pink night gown, that appeared to be silk. It was better than last night, but Adreana still felt underdressed in her tunic and pants.

"Ayla, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. I did."

And Adreana stood there. When Ayla pointedly scooted over on her bed, Adreana sat down. But it was silent.

"I want to know how you found Cain. And, that's all. No ranting tonight, okay?"

The look in her eyes appeared to be joking, but with Ayla, Adreana wasn't sure anymore.

"Well, I was thirteen. It had been nearly four years since I left (I was only a week into eleven when I brought the fires, remember). I had wandered for those years, barely eating: if I came across an edible plant, it went in my mouth. I drank water regularly, just because I wanted any chance possible of being spared in the After, and They don't accept those who have thrown their life away. But, I wasn't really trying to live. I guess I was drifting northwards, closer and closer to the Empire. Maybe it was the voices driving me; maybe I was subconsciously hoping a soldier would come across me and decide to kill me. But, I came across a city, obviously forgotten for a very long time. It was in ruins, and ghosts of the past seemed to scream at me. Of course, that could have been the voices.

"I decided to go in, try and find a well that still worked, and shelter for the night. But, I had barely traveled fifty yards towards the forsaken place, when I came across a garden.

"You wouldn't believe it, Ayla. This garden was perfect- just like the ones back home, but everything was green. It didn't matter that rain hadn't fallen for two months, or that there were no irrigation paths anywhere close. It was _green_.

"So, I did what any crazy person would do—I walked up to it. I sat down, and I was just admiring the colors, and I didn't even pause to wonder who had made it.

"But, he came to me, and said, 'Get up. You're squashing my peas.' So, I stood up. And he stared at me. And, he pointed at the rake leaning up against one of the rubble pieces, and said 'Get to work. There'll be a meal in it for you.'

"I don't think I had much choice in the matter. The voices really wanted me to make it through the next week. So, I picked up the rake, and I helped the crazy man.

"When we were done, he led me through the city. It had obviously been a place of wealth: there was gold and jewels discarded in random places, once you got to the inside of the city. It looked as if everything had been left in a rush; there were no bodies, but plenty of possessions. We crossed all the way to the other side of the city, and soon enough it looked trashed again, with no more jewels, when he took me inside of one of the houses, a little ways a way from another garden.

"You wouldn't believe his house- I know I can't read, but it was amazing. There were scrolls everywhere. I almost asked him if he could tell me what they all said. He had these lovely little statues there in the middle of the table, and he took the tomatoes out of my hands and pushed me into a chair. I couldn't get enough of his little home: it was as if a part of me had reawakened.

"He was quiet while he made the stew. He apologized for the lack of meat, saying that hunting had been weak lately. I said nothing, because if there had been meat, I probably wouldn't have eaten it anyways.

"However, halfway through the meal, I asked him what the one of the pictures on his wall meant. It was a pig, sitting there, and I could've sworn his eyes were intelligent. The old man told me, 'It means something else to everyone. To me, it speaks: Tenga, don't give up. Never give up. There is an answer to everything.'

"You've no idea how free I was in that moment: the voices were hardly aware in my head, driven back by my fascination. I asked him what there needed to be an answer to, and he told me that the question was different for everyone. For him, it changed so often he forgot the answers that he had already learned. At the moment, it was how to harness the power of rain.

"Of course, I was instantly mellowed. I wanted to tell him that the power of the sky should never be controlled, but I didn't want to talk to him about it.

"He frowned slightly, probably noticing my eyes changing color. He said something in the Truth; it was worded funny though, as if he was speaking in a dialect I didn't know. I couldn't understand most if it- but I caught four words: freind, sky, children and gift. Then he said he was sorry, and if we ever met again, he would explain, when we had less of an audience. At first, I thought he knew about the voices, from the way he looked at me; but, then he looked at the animals on the table. He laughed, and looked back at the pig.

"Then he asked me what the picture of the pig told me, I said, 'It's telling me to ask a question.' To this day, I don't know why I said that. It just kind of… came out. It's like that stupid pig, sitting on his haunches like a dog, wanted me to ask it.

"And, when he asked me if I knew what the question was, I answered him. I don't know why I did, but I did."

"And what did you say?"

Ayla's eyes had a shine in them, something that gave Adreana hope.

"What is the meaning of life."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me it was a fitting question, for one with eyes like mine."

"Oh. Was that it?"

"Yes. He told me that he thought I should go pursue my answer, and he winked at me and said that if I went to the very center of the city, to the largest building, the one with the tower, there would be a place for me to sleep three houses to the left of it.

"I went there, and there was a small cottage that wasn't completely ransacked. I slept through the entire night, for the first time in a long time.

"When I awoke, I went straight outside, and looked around the cottage for a few minutes. There were so many gems. And most were bigger than the size of my fist. I had gotten bored, but the voices were returning, and they saw it through my eyes. A green stone, larger than the others, the color of an emerald. There were streaks of what looked to be ivory running through it, and it was smoother than a river washed stone.

"The voices wanted it. They wanted it so much. They drove me forward.

"But, the minute that I touched it, they wanted me to throw it away. They wanted me to take it and hurl it into a sink hole. They hated it.

"However, I had awakened again. And I wasn't letting go of that stone. I had found my meaning for life."

"That was Cain's egg, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

_That's a good story._

_Thank you, my dragon._

"Do you want to talk about you?"

"No. I have another question."

Another deep breath. "Okay."

"Why does Eragon like you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." And the frostiness was back. In her voice, Adreana could hear a thousand unasked questions, a hundred unvoiced worries.

But she couldn't make out the words.

"Ayla …"

"No, it was a silly question. Of course he likes you because you're a fellow Rider. Excuse my idiocy. Good night Adreana."

There was more to the question, Adreana could feel it. However, the dismissal in her sister's voice was evident. "Good night Ayla."

The tears were falling before she closed the door completely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

"Ouch." I stumbled and fell, into the ground. Recently, the elfish qualities I had attained were fading, and apparently it got worse with alcohol.

_Saphira?_

Then I remembered: she went to bed about the same time Arya, Angela and Solumbum.

Pity they didn't stay and have some of that ale.

Damn good ale.

Considering I couldn't see clearly, I sat down. And, somehow, I ended up laying on the bed in just my trousers. Funny, I didn't remember taking off my shirt.

Oh well. I tried half-heartedly to go to sleep, knowing that I wasn't completely drunk or even drunk enough to pass out, that it was a lost cause. _Saphira?_

Damn. She was still asleep.

And, randomly, unexplainably, one thing flashed through: I hated this place. I hadn't even realized I it till just then. But I was surprised to recognize that I truly did.

Sure, Orik was nice. And the dwarves, excepting Az Sweldn rak Anhûin. And, yes, Saphira had to fix Isidir Mithrim. But, in general, the place was horrible.

It reminded me of Murtagh, and the happy times we had shared. The thing about Lamia had all but driven Murtagh off my mind. But now… I could think about it again. And be bitter. Again.

This place also made me think of Hrothgar, of a time when Arya didn't reject my every move, a time when everything was easier. Unfortunately, I could never go back to that time.

But, I could leave this place. As soon as possible. Nothing would keep me here.

There were no ties- my family was gone, with the only two men who could have acted like his father dead, my biological parents gone too. The man I had once loved like a brother was all but a stranger; the same person, but tied to the wrong ways, and it was undeniable that one day I would have to kill him. And, the closest thing I had ever had to a brother was to be married, and he would soon be starting a family. There was no past for me here, nor anywhere. My only home was destroyed. I could start over. After the war of course.

Now, there is no chance for my happiness. I will wait. Maybe life could have picked someone else to torture? If it was merciful, it would go bother someone else right now. But it was times like these when I seriously doubted the faith of the Dwarves. Every religion. If there was a god, or gods, how could they let things like this happen?

The only thing that could make me want to stay there was Arya… But she wouldn't want me to stay. She despised my feelings for her. I was noticing that I could talk to her now. Debate with her. Did that mean I didn't care that she didn't care for me? Did that mean that perhaps I hadn't loved her, that she had been right? That maybe I just wanted someone to relate to and to care for?

I settled farther into the bed, trying to get comfortable. Some how, there was a blanket on my head.

I could never tell _them_ of my feelings. Never. I'm not allowed to be sad. Or scared. Not at all. I have to be strong for the nation.

But, war is at hand. We are this close to a war with the king… And I still don't know how to defeat him. How could this happen?

Here, where I'm safe under my blanket, I could look at this objectively. At least, in theory. In practice?

I was terrified. I wanted to stay under that blanket forever. We are all waiting… Why won't the answers come?

Then there's Saphira… _Saphira? _She was my safe hold. Without her, I was useless. Even with her, I was useless sometimes. All I could do was trust that she would make the right decision. I hadn't made a decision to do something… since before we came to the Varden. Since then, it had been our decision or hers. I couldn't do anything besides lay under her, waiting for her advice telling me what to do.

I was worse than a frightened kitten. Please, gods. Help us. How can we fight the king when their Rider cowers behind his dragon?

And then there was Adreana. She was so confusing. But, the worst part was… I needed her. No, I _need_ her. I need that Rider. She doesn't trust me, which is understandable. But if she doesn't follow me completely, we are completely doomed, gods or no.

That was why I was playing along with her game, attempting to become less _pompous._

The worst part was, it was changing me. I was becoming more like a human 17 year old, when I had to act like an elf if I wanted their respect.

Why is she being so difficult?

Adreana, Addy, Rain.

That girl is crazy.

If she left me alone…

If she didn't get involved…

If she did as I asked…

Everything would be better.

Everything would be better if I stopped doubting myself.

If I got myself out of this hole in the rock with all of my memories.

If I gained her trust.

Life isn't torturing me.

It's out to get me. It's raining big, fat, cold and hard drops of water onto my face.

Life is the one that caused the wetness on my cheeks.

_Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eragon stood and shook the blankets off of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to control the mess. He scrubbed his arm at his face, trying to remove any trace of the tears.

He stumbled, apparently still slightly buzzed from the mead.

And he made his way to the door to leave his thoughts behind.

* * *

**So that was my version of Tenga, cuz obviously Eragon didn't run off after Helgrind.**

**Also, **SHAMELESS EXPLOITATION** I have a one shot that is kinda related to this chapter, but not really. It's called Rain, and it's based on the song lyrics that I used for Eragon. It's pretty bammin, if I do say so myself.**

**One more thing: do those review threats really work? Like if I said I won't update until I get 10 reviews… would I really get them? I'm not going to, cuz I'm not that kinda person. I just see them all the time and it makes me wonder… That's actually usually when I stop reviewing for the person. O hwell. That's my deep question for the day. Review please… or else!! XD Alohas!**


	21. The Lantern

**Sorry for the long update, again. It was a crappy week. I've just been really out of it. And, well… I'm going thru shit. That's all that needs to be said. Sorry, and I'm over it now. Well, not really. But I'm pretending to deal with it by not actually dealing with it. So we'll see what happens soon enough :D **

_**Disclaimer: Okay, if you even think I might be Chris by this point, you have issues. No offense or anything.**_

_Song: Storm, Lifehouse_

* * *

Chapter 21: The Lantern

For a while, she cried without knowing where she was going. She had been ignoring Cain, so he had given up, but she could feel him in her head, keeping tabs on her.

But, at that moment, she really didn't care.

She just wanted to cry. It was more than just her sister: she was just so confused. There were so many questions running through her mind…

_What happens next? _Obviously, she was supposed to follow her _beloved_ leader and fellow Rider. But, that would mean she would have to learn how to be a Rider, something she had never strove for. Sure, she and Cain had always planned on joining the Varden eventually, but, they had wanted to grow stronger first. Now, they didn't have that chance. How could they even train if they were fighting in a war?

_What about my old family? _Would she ever see them again? Surely, they all hated her. They had been scared of her before, and then she had killed their Chief, not to mention the fact that she was crazy, and she had abandoned them in their hour of need. Of course, she had done so with the best intentions, but they wouldn't understand. And, apparently, Nasuada was forming an allegiance with many of the desert tribes; apparently she came from one herself. But, why had no one heard of _hers_? And, how had Ayla been in a town in Alagaesia? It hadn't come up before, but the fact worried Adreana. Added to the fact that her sister could read…

_What about Eragon? _Yes, today, during the coronation, she had felt that he wasn't who he seemed to be. That maybe she misjudged him. That maybe that was the only reason he acted like he did. Inside, he wasn't much older than her. What was it that pushed him away from his feelings? And did she really want to try to find out? _Maybe he really does want to try. He seemed eager this morning._

_What about the longing for the lullaby? _She had hated Lamia. When Cain came and brought his conscious into her head, he had driven away the voices. When he was there, it wasn't bad. Otherwise they were horrid; Lamia had been there rarely, only when they had something important to say, as with the Rains. She had been there after Cain left. Not directly, because Adreana had been tortured. As soon as the imminent danger of death had passed though, the voices had been back. And the lullaby that had always been in the back of her mind had come with them. Her mothers, but they had changed it, ever so slowly. And, it had become an addiction. Now, Adreana wanted it back. Badly.

_Why?_

She didn't notice anything besides her thoughts as she walked aimlessly down the dark hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

He was on the verge of sobbing.

As it was, silent tears were running down his face and his breath was catching in his throat.

And it was going to stay that way. He refused to be weak.

He had been walking, struggling to think of nothing and stop crying for a long time.

Long enough that he was no longer affected in the least by the alcohol he had consumed.

He was almost succeeding in not thinking; he was still crying.

He couldn't think of why he was crying, how he could stop, because then he'd just cry more.

Thank goodness he'd be leaving this place soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Neither of them saw it coming.

They walked around a corner, and they ran into each other. Adreana ended up on the ground.

They were both trying, and failing, to hide the tears on their cheeks. Eragon had offered his hand and mumbled an apology, deciding to ignore her troubles if she ignored his.

She took his hand, whispered "thank you," and tried to step around him, same time he tried to step around her. They awkwardly moved across the hall, each trying to get out of the other one's way. Finally, Eragon stopped, and just watched the girl pass, trying to figure out why her eyes were a deep indigo, which he could barely discern in the near darkness.

As he turned to walk in the same direction he had, he saw something from the corner of his eye.

Something had crept off of the wall, about to tackle Adreana.

Eragon did the only thing he could do: he broached the barrier in his mind, muttering the words in the Ancient Language that would put a physical shield around Adreana.

Although it worked, he could feel the power leak out of him. Cursing because he didn't have a sword, and then because he didn't have a weapon at all, he pulled Adreana to where he was, and lowered the shield. He took one of the posts that the lamps were hanging on, preparing to use it as a club.

He disabled the dwarf running at Adreana, and she picked up the slight sword that the dwarf had worn. She looked down at it in confusion, then up to Eragon with panic in her eyes.

And he remembered that she didn't know how to use a sword.

She dropped it when the next dwarf ran to her, and he was soon similarly engaged. He worried about her slightly, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise each time she whispered a word in the Ancient Language, and more often than not it seemed as if her opponent hadn't been able to deflect her. So he focused on his own battle, trusting her to hers.

The dwarf was skilled in both arms and magic it appeared. They exchanged blows, and although Eragon's blood was pumping with adrenaline, the dwarf was gaining ground. It was a battle of the minds as well as of the weapons. And, as preoccupied as Eragon was, it was difficult to guard his thoughts.

But, he focused on how his thoughts had been revolving on being empty before Adreana had stumbled into him, and he focused on that feeling. The complete emptiness of the mind. And he attacked the dwarf twice as hard as he had before.

But, when he finally breached the dwarf's mind, he was surprised to find it completely empty. There were no thoughts, no concentration, only thoughtless violence.

This startled Eragon enough for the dwarf to advance and slice his arm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it wavered his concentration. Almost enough for the dwarf to gain entry to his mind.

But not quite.

He heard Adreana gasp behind him, and then shout, "_Garjzla_!" He turned just enough to see an emerald stream of light pour out of her hand, almost like liquid fire, and attack the dwarf. And, it incapacitated him for a brief moment, but she looked shocked that it had had that effect.

Eragon couldn't take it anymore; he took his dwarven sword and swung it into the lantern that marked the corner. Fearing the effect the phosphorous would have, he leapt to the side, tackling Adreana and trying to shield them from the explosion that was bound to occur.

It worked in part. Their faces were protected, hers in his chest and his in the wall; his whole front of his body was curled up to the wall, and her whole top half was covered by his body and crushed up to the cave. However, his back, which was still bare, and her legs were free to the fire. And then, coughing through the smoke, he started to get up, so when the debris fell, they were both fully exposed to the dust and wreckage falling on them.

Eragon collapsed to his knees. He felt Adreana coughing somewhere beside him. He couldn't see anything for the purple and brown dirt blowing up around him. He could hear someone in the distance yelling, "Rats! A lantern blew… Damn! Someone run and get the captain… there's people in here… and one of them's the Rider… Good gods, get--"

And everything was black.

* * *

**Yes, I used the explosion. So sue me.**

**Actually, don't. I'm dead broke right now. But, as much as I am trying to not be like Brisingr, Chris did have some things in there that actually helped my plot out a lot. I pinkie promise: my plot is completely original. I just borrowed an idea. XD Also, I'm purty sure Orik or someone explained to Eragon in book one that the lanterns were magic, but I thought they needed an actual reason to explode. And, in Chemistry they told me that Phosphorus was highly reactive or whatever, which is code for it blows up :)**

**Review please!**


	22. Traitorous

***eep* I just checked cuz I had to look something up (yes, I admit. I have no clue where my copy of ****Eldest**** is, and I needed a name). But they actually have stuff on there now, and I looked at the recent interview they had with Chris, and I would just like to warn all of ya'lls, one of my huge things in here that isn't clear yet but will be soon was disproved by him. Which, this is fanfic, so that's ok. I don't hafta listen to what the author says. But, I just thought I'd warn you :D**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**_

_Song: Blood, My Chemical Romance_

Chapter 23: Traitorous

Orik was outraged.

He had just been named King, and some one had attacked one of his close friends in his own house. It would have been bad enough if the attackers had been urgals, or even human or elf. But the charred remains suggested that two dwarfs had taken Eragon and the girl by surprise. Worse was the fact that both of them had been unarmed. It would have been bad enough if some traitorous bastard attacked them when the fight was fair…

_Traitorous bastards._

Stringing those two words together made him realize the only possible culprit and stop his frantic pacing. How would he deal with this?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Helzvog**** pov**

Startled, Helzvog ran to tell his fellows of the horrors that had occurred during the Rider's stay.

He was ashamed that this act of unwarranted evil had occurred in his own temple, but that was behind him.

_He_ needed to know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

Eragon woke to a blank wall.

Considering the wall was made of dirt, that the light was soft and red, he concluded that he was still in Farthen Dur. Which, as distasteful as that might have been, he was oddly thankful. At least he wasn't dead.

As he came to that conclusion, Saphira assailed his mind. _What kind of stupid do you think you are? Does the attention please you? Do—_

_Saphira, I—_

_you want to—_

_Come on, I can—_

_be treated like a dumb animal?_

_Saphira! That was pushing it._

_No, I don't believe it was. What were you thinking? I didn't think that you would be stupid enough to travel the halls alone, without a weapon. You're lucky you weren't killed—_

_I know. And, next time, I'll be better prepared. But, I wasn't planning on an attack._

_You never are._

And with that, she withdrew her contact. She ignored Eragon, even when he broke down her defenses.

Sighing, Eragon decided that it would be best to pursue that particular objective later, preferably when Saphira had calmed down.

He lay there quietly, trying not to alert anyone as to the fact that he was awake. He could tell that he was lying on a cot, on his stomach. But, that was all in the present state. He mentally debated turning over, wondering how much damage he would inflict upon himself.

"I wouldn't try it, Shadeslayer. You're back is going to need to be kept still for the moment being. However, you can turn your head over to us."

Wondering how Angela's uncanny perception of a person's thoughts worked, he lifted his head a few inches off the cot, turning his neck to the right. The first thing he saw made him gasp, and then cough for the pain in his throat, which just made him cough harder.

What had surprised him was Adreana; he had forgotten that she had been there too, fighting, and that he had attempted to either save them or blow them up, not knowing which he had done now that he saw the damage he caused her.

She was lying on her back, but it seemed as if she hadn't awakened yet. She was covered in the purple-brown dust of the caves. Her legs were completely mangled, and Eragon saw blood staining the cot around her, so her back must've been in the same kind of shape as his. There was a bump forming above her eye, just adding to the appearance of a war victim, rather than just a hallway scat.

Angela was busying herself, tending to some of the more severe wounds on Adreana's legs. She finished, and came over to Eragon, swabbing a cold lotion of some sort onto his back. He saw Elva in the corner, silently eating a roll, her amethyst purple gaze meeting his.

Eragon winced as Angela started cleaning out one of the deeper cuts on his back, when they both jumped at the sound of cursing outside of the door. Angela froze, clearly wondering whether or not she should be preparing for a fight, when Orik stepped through the doorway, followed by three of the other clan chiefs, Arya, and Nasuada. He took in the scene, his gaze lingering on a spot over Eragon's back, which Eragon could only assume was Angela's hands, preparing to plunge into his muscle.

He took a deep breath, and said five words that caused them all to freeze, even Angela with her hands in Eragon's muscle.

"I know who did it."

**I'm pretty sure this is the last of the short chappies. The next one seems like it'll be longer… And ya, it was short. Only 2 ½ pages. Sorry**

**Review please!**


	23. The Culprit

**Okay, that was longer than I meant too. And I have excuses… basically, I do have a life, and I'm trying to sort it out right now. Also, it's been storming pretty much constantly, and I can't be on the comp when the thunder's goin. Plus, I have summer finals coming up (how much does that suck?!?) But, I need to update, because Harry Potter is coming out, and I'm seeing it at least twice this week, and fair *yay!* is next week, and I need to work with some of my sheep uber lots. So, here it is. I've only been able to read through it once, but it shouldn't suck too much.**

**Oh, and I love reading my stuff through for the first time. I say so many stupid things that just need cut out. This was by far my favorite line, and it doesn't actually fit. So, I decided that I needed to share it with all ya'lls :D**

**--While it might have taken less time if Eragon had not deemed it necessary to interrupt him at regular intervals of ten seconds, Orik finished soon enough.--**

**Haha. Sorry for the long a/n**

_**Disclaimer: Ha. You're funny. Do you really think I'm Chris? Oh, and I don't own**__** Boreas**__**. He's Greek. :)**_

_Song: The Pretender, Foo Fighters_

Chapter 23: The Culprit

"Az Sweldn rak Anhûin."

There was a collective silence around the room during which everyone stared at Orik. Adreana lifted herself to her elbows, ignoring the twinge in her stomach, and the resulting glare from Angela. He was panting slightly, as if he had run the whole way from his room. She noticed that he was also starting to flush, as if he was realizing that no one was going to speak up.

Angela finished cleaning out the lacerations in Eragon's back, as he continued. "It's the only thing that makes sense. They have been against Eragon from the beginning, and although the bodies were too charred for recognition, I doubt their Chieftain would have used people from his clan anyways."

Eragon, ignoring Angela slapping his head, continued with Orik's train of thought. "That would make sense, because their minds were completely blank, besides the determination to destroy me, and by association-"

He cut off, leaving the rest of the room staring at him, waiting for his thought to finish. Everyone besides Adreana, whose elbows had collapsed as she lay there, being forced to hear the screaming.

It could have been worse, if the screaming had been from a harmful source. As it was, it was two very angry dragons, combining their voices to make their point that much more apparent.

It was surprising that the rest of the room didn't hear them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Boreas pov**

He thanked and dismissed the god.

Generally speaking, all of the Gods were equals, with some just a little bit more equal than others.

Helzvog was one of the few more equal ones.

Circumstances being as they were, he was going to let that pass.

Because although none were above him, he was below a fair few.

And no one liked to make _her_ angry.

Circumstances being as they were, he would let the one who might walk out alive do that.

Because she just might kill an immortal. If anyone had that power, it was she.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

Eragon just suffered through the rant. He knew it was coming to a close, as Saphira had already been through it once.

She must have decided his complete agreement with her wasn't satisfactory. And, seeing as she had Cain yelling with her, there was no doubt that Adreana was suffering right along with him.

After another 30 seconds of hearing how they (Eragon and Adreana) were stupid children who should be sat on their butts and to never be able to walk again, the dragons fell silent, opting to ignore the Riders. Eragon heard Adreana mutter "finally" drawing furtive glances from around the room.

Eragon cleared his throat. "Anyways-"

"No Eragon, we figured out what you were trying to say. After Elva told us what was happening, we continued the conversation."

"Oh. So, we've decided that it was them?"

"Yes," Angela sighed, "Eragon, we have."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" He was impatient, and a little bit upset that they had continued the conversation without him. And where were Roran and Ayla?

Orik then proceeded to tell Eragon and Ayla all they had missed. They were planning to confront the Chieftain about it. When he denied it, as he surely would, they would leave it. But, the rest of the dwarven clans would see what had happened to the minions, and would see that their King would then ignore the Chief of Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, and tell them that there were ways to tell who did the crime, and once the magicians had had time to transfer the information, the culprit would be caught. He would then tell them that the punishment would be less severe if whomever had attacked the two unarmed guests if they spoke up before the evidence was on the table. And that would end the meeting.

"I don't like it."

"Of course you don't, Eragon," Adreana spoke up for the first time. "You don't like anything that isn't hands on right then and there."

"Only because it never works."

And with that, the room full of people laughed quietly at the sight of the great Shadeslayer arguing with the vigor of a five year old.

"Your right, Eragon. Never. It's been proven the battles of the mind are _never_ effective, and brute force is _always_ the way to go, especially in most recent times." Adreana smirked at him, ignoring his half formed arguments. "I think it sounds like a grand plan. Now, what will the punishment be exactly?"

"Same as any traitorous act. Banishment."

"And that will work?"

"Yes."

The room sat in silence for a few minutes, processing what they had heard. When Nasuada finally broke the silence, they were all pleased. "Orik, when exactly can I leave? Or, rather, can I leave with the party I arrived with?"

"The day after tomorrow." Eragon tried not to look too pleased with the announcement, trying not to be happy with the fact that he had to leave one of his very good friend's home. And, while he would miss Orik, he couldn't bring himself to be sad that he would be gone.

"Good. Because, although one our Riders will stay unannounced, we need them both back with the Varden. Not to mention myself, Angela, Elva, Arya, Roran and Katrina."

"Of course milady. And who knows what Queen Islanzadí will have done in your absence?"

They all laughed at that, but Eragon, the only one in the room besides Arya with any experience with the queen, wondered if they should be worried for the truth in that question.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Addy pov**

Adreana took a deep breath. It wouldn't matter if all of the sky gods were watching out for her, suddenly interested by her many near death experiences. Everyone knew that they couldn't alter the stone gods' domain. But she would feel a whole lot better if the only eyes on her at the moment weren't Eragon's. She'd probably feel even better if she wasn't about to walk into a room of somewhat anti-human dwarves, and very anti-elf

Another deep breath.

It could be worse. She got to leave this whole in the ground tomorrow. And, Eragon wasn't speaking. Of course, that could be because he looked like he was about to throw up from nerves. _Oh no. _He's _nervous_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

Eragon tried to steady himself.

_I don't know why you're upset, Little One._

_Oh, it couldn't because I'm about to walk into a room of dwarves, only about three of whom truly aren't disgusted by my presence, and one of them tried to arrange my death. Yes, I have no reason to be nervous at all._

_When did you get so cynical?_

_I don't know, dear dragon. When was the world formed? When did you decide to be blue? When…_

_And sarcastic._

_Oh my. That's a surprise._

_And bitter._

_You're not helping, Saphira._

He could practically hear the smirk in her voice, _Because that was the point? Just know that I will be here, willing to back you up. Even if you're wrong. And these dwarves would not do anything to you._

_Yeah sure. Thanks, though._

_Of course._

He heard their cue. He tried to flash a smile of confidence to Adreana, but it turned out as more of a grimace. He gritted his teeth, and he walked with his fellow Rider through the doorway.

As they neared the council table, he heard her mutter, "Guntera help us."

He looked at her questioningly; he didn't have time to do anything than send a curious thought her direction, just to have it hit a solid wall. He turned his attention back to the clansmen in front of them.

Most of them were staring in open mouthed disbelief. It had been Angela's idea to not fully heal most of the wounds, leaving Eragon and Adreana looking much worse for wear than they had the previous day, when all the dwarves had seen them. Orik took the moment of silence to say his piece. "As you can see, our own allied _Argetlam_, who swore allegiance to our cause just yesterday, was brutally attacked in his own home. Maybe the attacker forgot that he has been received into my own clan, making Farthen Dur his home as much as my own. And this girl, who is his companion and has not shown any inclination towards violence, was involved.

"Now, wrong as I may be, but I believe that this attack was unprovoked. Also, the evidence points to the fact that not only were Eragon and Adreana assaulted in the dead of night, unarmed and caught by surprise, but the ones who attacked them were mere vessels, brainwashed for the sole purpose of destroying the only Dragon Rider not currently opposed to us."

He would have continued, but was interrupted by the clanchief that Eragon recognized as being Az Sweldn rak Anhûin's leader. "Excuse me, my King, but it seems as if you are implying that this attack was organized specifically by one of us, or someone we may know." He sat back, letting his words sink in for a moment

After a moment of silence, three or four of the other chiefs burst into talking in fast dwarvish at the same time. Eragon and Adreana looked at each other, and Eragon was suddenly wishing he had ignored Orik's warnings and found a weapon to bring in with him. He couldn't tell what any of dwarves were saying, but it didn't appear as if they were specifically angry at Orik, or Az Sweldn rak Anhûin's chief either. They just seemed angry.

When Orik stood up, slowly and surely, the argument slowly died down. He started speaking in dwarvish, motioning for a translator to come up and speak to Eragon and Adreana.

"I am only saying what the facts say. I am not blaming anybody here; I am simply saying that there is a traitor somewhere in our midst, because it would be extremely difficult for an outsider to brainwash two of our citizens. Since no one at this table has stepped forward, I will assume that no one here organized this. I only wish that you tell all of our subjects that magicians are already tracing the spells used on the men who were killed in the explosion. They will be able to trace the magic to its source, and then they will be able to enchant the spellcasters to see if it was their idea or if they were hired. This course will take some time. It would be better if whoever is responsible came up before the evidence is gathered; the sentence will be reduced. However, if they wait for us to find who did this to our fellow clansmen and our guest, then they will be subjected to the standard sentence for treason.

"Banishment."

Orik looked around the room once more, his eyes lingering on each of the clans chiefs, landing lastly on the chief of Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, who refused to meet his eyes.

"We are dismissed. Eragon, Adreana, if you would let me accompany you to the infirmary, I would like to speak to the two of you."

And without another room, he left the room, leaving most of the chiefs still sitting, looking stunned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was brilliant!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Adreana had erupted into a huge grin. Eragon smiled as he watched her bounce slightly in the corridor, waving her arms and skipping a little. "Did you see the look on his face? He was terrified through the whole thing. If anything, now we know for sure that he did it. And, if he doesn't admit to it, he'll be subjected to the worst punishment in dwarvish culture! This was an amazing idea!"

Orik grinned ruefully at her. "Yes, indeed it was. Now, how about we get those wounds healed? You're going to be sore on your way home tomorrow."

For a moment Adreana looked crestfallen. Eragon carefully reached a questioning feeling towards her, to which she actually replied. _I'll tell you later._

Eragon smiled at the apparent improvement in her feelings towards him, feeling Saphira's approval in his mind. She continued. _Do you think we should tell Orik exactly what my reasons for being here are? He deserves to know._

Eragon looked at her surprisingly, nodding slowly. He had thought from the start that they should tell Orik, even before he had been named King. He had hated keeping this from one of his closest friends.

Orik, still smiling, looked questioningly at Adreana. "Why did you get so quiet all of a sudden? You seemed pretty excited a moment ago."

She took a deep breath. "Actually, King Orik, there's a reason I was here, a reason that Eragon strove so hard to make sure I survived with him last night."

Orik looked confused. "You mean other than the fact that he's a generally good person?" Eragon rolled his eyes at the half-hearted teasing from his foster brother, and looked pointedly at Adreana.

"Do you think we could make a detour before returning to the infirmary? This would be easier to show you than tell you. I doubt there's any way you would believe us anyways."

Orik nodded slowly, bemusedly, and followed the two Riders as they came to the fork in the tunnel, and opted for the one that led towards the waterfall, rather than the one that would lead them to the room where their companions were waiting for news about the Clans meeting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Adreana pov (immortal; ours will always say Addy)**

Adreana was angry.

More than angry. Livid, really.

No one had seen her this angry in forever, it seemed. Years, at the very least, if not a decade.

And, all because of this girl.

Yes, she was safe now. But, who knew what would happen next?

No. The moment the rain-child reached maturity, she would be safe. She wouldn't make the same mistakes that Boreas did.

_Never again_, she thought. _Never again will I trust mine to my lieges. The girl will be safe after her birthday._

_And she will last till then._

**Hey :) So, the person at the end isn't *our* Addy. It's the rain-god Adreana. However, that's gonna get more detail eventually… so I can't really right now. But ya. Review please! **


	24. Tall Tales

**I am so so sorry that this was so late. But, after I updated last time, I took a day off so I could study for the test. And then I came back on Thursday, and wrote almost the whole thing…**

**Then ka-blooey, my internet broke. So… yes. I'm sorry. It's like two weeks late. But, if it makes you feel any better, I did really well on everything last week :D I got reserve grand showmanship… the judge said my prize ewe was too old and should be culled (yeah, right)… I passed US history… all in all, it was a good week. Besides the fact that my computer was worthless, you know :)**

**So, here it is. My only real problem with this, is I felt that there wasn't enough dialogue… And Ayla seems really OOC. I'll look over it later… maybe I'll revise it. We'll see. It's still too new for me to see it objectively.**

**Woo, long a/n. Sorry. But, Happy reading!!**

_**Disclaimer: Seriously? We're 24 chappies into it now. But, of course, all those other times, I was lying. Now you know the truth. I'm not Chris.**_

_Song: One/Let it Be (medley), Boyce Avenue_

* * *

Chapter 24: Tall Tales

Orik had followed them to the waterfall, reaching the passageways that would prevent them from having to go through the water. It took them half an hour to travel the length of the valley, and then another half hour before Eragon or Addy would even acknowledge Orik's questions. At which point, they sat down, and Eragon gestured for him to join them.

"Where are you taking me?"

Eragon smiled. "Here, of course."

Orik just growled. "I hope it was important. Really, I do. Just because you're my foster brother doesn't mean you can take me off just for a day of fun. I have duties that I must attend to, things that I—"

Orik stood there with his mouth open, the rest of his sentence forgotten. In front of him, Cain had emerged from the trees, yawning and grinning at the stunned dwarf. Adreana laughed quietly at the look on Orik's face, and stepped forward to rub the dragon's nose. "Cain, this is Orik, King of the Dwarves. Orik, this is Cain."

_Well met, Orik._

Although he showed no signs coming out of the state of shock, Orik closed his mouth and said, "The same to you, mighty dragon."

He stood there for a moment, staring at the huge dragon sitting in front of him. Cain was disinterested after about thirty seconds, and lifted his paws to clean his nails. Orik finally turned away to face Eragon and Adreana. "How much older is he than Saphira? She's big, but he's… huge." He circled around Cain. From the back, he exclaimed, "His tail's taller than I am!"

Eragon and Adreana laughed, and waited for him to come back around, where he asked, suddenly serious again, "How long have you been hiding him from the public?"

Eragon just sighed, and looked to Adreana. She sighed as well, before stating, "He's just over two now. You are one of the first to know of him."

Orik stood thoughtfully for a moment, not really looking at either of the Riders. "I'm assuming that you are not planning on telling the common people about him? Or your true identity?"

Adreana blushed a little, but met Orik's eyes. "No. I'm doing it out of protection, because the black king has shown himself capable of killing dragons with no thought. Saphira is the last female; therefore, she is valuable. But, either Shruikan or Thorn would be able to mate with her, so Cain is replaceable. We believe," Eragon smiled a little at this, it was the first he had heard of her actual reasoning, "that Galbatorix would kill either Cain or myself just as a reason to punish Eragon and Saphira. Cain is not irreplaceable in his eyes, and if we give him too much trouble, then he would dispose of us. Also, if we keep him quiet for as long as possible, then perhaps Murtagh and his master will be caught by surprise in seeing a second Rider rallying to the Varden's cause, as will the rest of his army. From what I've heard, I believe he is passing off as if he still has Cain's egg. If that shock can tip the scales, even just a little, in our favor, the secrecy will be worth it."

Orik resumed his looking between the Riders, seemingly deep in thought. After the silence had remained unbroken for the better part of five minutes, Eragon and Adreana started shooting uncomfortable glances at each other, wondering what was going through the dwarf king's mind. Eventually, Orik cleared his throat and looked at the both of them. "Will you be training with the elves, the both of you?"

Adreana opened her mouth, and shut it. She looked questioningly at Eragon, and he answered the question. "We aren't sure yet. We have to return to the Varden first, and then I shall see what Nasuada has planned for me. Of course, Adreana isn't confined to what I do."

Adreana smiled slightly at this. _At least he isn't trying to push his authority on me. _"Thank you Eragon. However, I was thinking that we would try to stay close to each other, so that the rest of the Varden aren't suspicious of my being included with the nobles for everything. We can say that I'm you're handmaiden, or something equally common, so they will believe I should be at your side." She smirked at the look on his face, and smiled at Orik. "So, my king, do you forgive us for keeping Cain a secret as long as we did."

The dwarf did his best to look solemn for the moment, but failed. He laughed loudly, and said robustly, "Of course I forgive you. Just think of the look that bastardly king will have on his face when he sees how we've bested him this time!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Orik walked with the Riders back to the infirmary, where Angela promptly went to clucking about like a hen, occasionally hitting either Eragon or Adreana with a loud _whomp _for staying out much longer than they should have, making the wounds bigger and more prone to infection. Everyone watched with amusement, laughing when one of the Riders would exclaim with pain, earning themselves another slap on the head for over exaggerating. Solumbum sat on Elva's lap, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Orik stayed and talked with Nasuada briefly, discussing the finer points of their departure the next day. Then he left, leaving the rest of the occupants of the small room anxious to hear what had transpired. However, Eragon and Adreana refused to talk to what had happened in the council meeting until Arya, Ayla, Roran, and Katrina had returned from lunch, in order to keep the peace that had been disturbed when Ayla and Roran had discovered that their family members had been attacked and no one thought to notify them.

They returned within fifteen minutes, and Eragon and Adreana drew out the suspense for as long as they could. Laughing, they told the small group what had transpired, the two of them interrupting each other, so that they were sure the whole story was told.

For another fifteen minutes, the infirmary was loud with everyone trying to talk over each other. They were overjoyed; the disaster that had struck last night was already solved, and they had a purpose again: they were all ready to be doing something useful again.

After everyone calmed enough to think straight, Angela asked the question that had been forgotten in the excitement. "What took so long?"

This time, neither Eragon nor Adreana seemed to want to talk about it. Adreana was worried what they would think, for she had kept Cain a secret from them for much longer, and Eragon didn't want to ruin the fragile friendship it seemed he had finally achieved with her. Finally, Adreana told them.

"We showed King Orik Cain."

There was a moment of silence, before Arya spoke up. "I'm glad you told him."

Adreana let out a relieved sigh, as Eragon asked, "Why?"

Arya looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, and said, "Well, we should keep the dwarves informed as much as possible. They are already unstable allies, why should we alienate them more? Eventually Cain will become public, and if the dwarves realize they are the only race that was completely unaware of his existence, they will revolt. Yes, keeping him from the people is a good idea. But, why not include as many people as we trust?"

Adreana smiled timidly at Arya. "Now I have a reason to explain what I did." Arya raised her eyebrows higher. Adreana continued, "Well, I only told him because I felt he deserved to know. He's one of Eragon's friends, and I trust him as well. He took me in when he didn't even know me, and he seems sincerely kind, not to mention he's a king. I felt bad keeping a secret like this from him."

Eragon smiled at Adreana, laughing to himself because that was his own reasoning. He laughed for everyone to hear when he saw the look on Arya's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ayla's pov**

I didn't want to talk to my sister tonight. The last two nights were hard enough… how was I supposed to get through tonight?

But, on the other hand, I really did want to talk to her. I wanted to lie in her lap, like I used to, back in the desert. I wanted to be the reason she was constantly smiling, her grey eyes always following me.

I know that this is unreasonable; we've been apart for over four years now. Of course she wouldn't be as close to me… and I don't think I would have a problem with it, if it weren't for the fact that Addy _is_ constantly smiling, her grey eyes always following _something_.

It's horrible to think that I'm jealous. I've never been the person that cared for how people thought of me above all else, and to know that that's what I've become is hard to come to terms with. But how else could I explain this? I've never actually known my sister, seeing as she was always a host to whatever Lamia was. And now that Adreana actually is Addy, she doesn't seem to find me as enrapturing as she used to. She's the center of attention, all of the time. She's always being pestered by Eragon, and she seems to be in constant contact with Cain. Where is there room for me?

However, the inevitable happened. Shortly after I had packed, just as I finished the last scroll from the library, I heard the _tap tap tap_ of our old code. Unable to stop the smile from forming, I answered the door, pleased to see that her eyes were alive and smiling, just for me.

We moved to my bed, and talked for a moment. Shortly after she got there however, Addy moved on to a more serious topic, the whole reason she came at night. "Ayla… tonight, if you don't mind," I had seen it over in my head- she had her taste of attention, she liked it. She was going to leave me; she was going to talk to Eragon, who liked her, even though he shouldn't have. She didn't care what I thought anymore, she didn't want to tell me everything that had happened, she hadn't seen through my detachedness as the shell that I had put up since she left all those years ago… "could we talk about you? I feel like I'm overwhelming you, and I do need to hear of what you've done these past years." She finished this with a small hesitant smile, proving that at least one of my fears had value: she didn't see through my shell, she thought I didn't like her.

"Yes, Addy. I'd like that, I think." I hope she didn't see through this lie; I didn't want her to ask of the tribe. She didn't need to know all the horrors that had besotted us, how they had fallen apart, always bickering and suffering, until the day when a dagger struck our mothers heart. That night, everyone ran, into different directions. I went with our Aunt Baina, where we fled to the nearest town, and didn't stop till we reached Dras Leona. No one stopped bury our mother.

Addy thought for a moment, and bit her lip. "Where did you learn to read?"

The truth? On the streets, after our mother's sister caught one of the many diseases of the city, and died even after my best efforts. It was the only way for me to survive in the way I was used to. If I pretended well enough, then the lords and earls would take me in, because having a daughter was desirable, until she became age to be wedded at least. A substitute was even better, because they could cast me out when I was of age. "Well, after you left, our tribe went through a hard time. We relocated, and in the village we came to, it was easier for everyone if we adapted to their ways. And, their ways included reading."

She seemed to accept the answer. I felt bad, not being completely honest with her. But she already blamed herself for our tribe's misfortune, better to let her believe we made it out all right. After another moment of thinking, she looked at me, and asked me, "How did they capture you?"

I could see the tell tale fire in her eyes, as they slowly turned darker, that this was the question she really cared about. But, I could tell her the truth on this one at least. "I had traveled to Dras Leona with some of the villagers, as they needed supplies that only a city could provide." Details, details. "Somehow, when we were there, one of the king's men recognized me as a desert tribesman. He made a big fuss about it, and brought me straight to the king, dragging me all the way to Uru'baen. I sat in the room with the king for two minutes, neither of us saying anything. And then, he leaned over me, and said that he believed I would be a good addition to his prisoner in Helgrind. So, I was brought back there, and two days later, the Raza'ac threw you in, saying that he (she? it?) was sure I would enjoy the company of my sister, in that horrid hissing."

"How did it know we were related?"

"I still don't know."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everything was packed. Eragon had just been to see Saphira, and he was truly happy for the first time in a while. He was leaving this place that so reminded him of all of his most painful memories, and the only Rider he knew of that could fight with him was starting to see his intentions for what they were.

So that's why when he turned into his hallway, he stopped at Adreana's door. He stood there for a minute, trying to think of how he would start the conversation. He had remembered what she said: _later_. He thought of it as a promise, and he truly wanted to know the answer. He wasn't sure how she would react to this, but he wanted to hope that it would be positively.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, and it opened before he could.

Adreana stood on the other side, and she smiled as she greeted him. They exchanged pleasantries for a moment, before Eragon said, "Do you think we could talk?"

Adreana looked hesitant for a moment, and then nodded. But she said, "I'm going to talk to Ayla right now, but I'll stop by your room in a little while, okay?"

Eragon agreed, and they said their goodbyes. Eragon retreated to his room, smiling a little the whole way.

He sat in his room, talking with Saphira, mostly about nothing. He was anxious to be back on the road, and would have slept if it had not meant missing Adreana when she got back. Despite his resolve however, he started to slip into the elven trance, when he heard the slight rap on his door.

He bolted up, and went to answer the door. He took a calming breath, and opened it, to find Adreana, standing there. She smiled at him, let herself in, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Eragon joined her much less gracefully, and asked, "So what did you talk to Ayla about?"

She looked at him sharply, and said, "Well, not much actually. I already knew much of what she told me. But, we talked for a little while, just as sisters. It was nice."

Eragon smiled in response, trying to ignore the fact that there was obviously something she wasn't telling him. "Well that's good. I'm glad that you're relationship is so close." Again, he could sense that there was something she wasn't telling him, but he chose to ignore it. "So, what I wanted to talk to you about was…"

She interrupted him, saying "You want to know why I didn't want my wounds healed."

"Exactly." Eragon smiled at her.

She smiled back, uncertainly. "It's not a good reason, actually. It's just something our tribe used to practice… It was considered weak to heal everything with magic, and the scars from our battles were nearly sacred. It wasn't the best practice we had." She smiled at him, clearly not very comfortable with sharing. But, he wanted to push it farther.

"No, but it was the way you grew up. And, scars tell the story of your life. It wasn't unreasonable." He smiled. "You obviously loved your life. Why did you leave it, even if you had found Cain?"

She didn't want to answer him, he could see that much. But, he could also see that she was willing to try, just as she had said she would. He smiled encouragingly.

"I didn't leave because I found Cain. I found him years after I left. I left because I was scared, and was a coward and ran from my problems. I accidently brought despair to my people, and in the process, I killed…" She broke off, closed her eyes and looked away. This wasn't going quite the way he had wanted it to, but apparently she was starting to trust him. Eragon reached his hand out to squeeze her shoulder, and tried not to flinch when she all but collapsed against him. "I killed the leader of our tribe, Chief…" She took a deep breath. "Chief Zoran. My father."

She didn't cry, but she hung on to him as if she was sobbing. And she might as well have been; Eragon understood how you could be crying on the inside, but no tears would escape, no matter how they wanted to.

He held her for a long while, making sure that she was okay before she left to go to her room. Once the door was closed, he smiled a little. Even though he didn't understand what had transpired just now, didn't even know half of Adreana's story, he knew that someday he would, if he just gave her time to open up. Because, as they had said goodnight, he had slipped. He had said, "Goodnight, Addy."

And she didn't correct him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Murtagh ignored the soldiers surrounding him. They were not upset about this; they all despised him. He was broody, and would attack with no warning. He was a disgrace in the courts, and yet he held a higher position than any of them. It wasn't any surprise that he loathed the king, and everything he ruled. No matter what his orders were, he would go out of his way to disgrace the Lord. Often, that included hurting the soldiers he was forced to work with.

So, they kept a careful distance. The only company Murtagh had on this cold night was his dragon. That was enough for him. Usually.

Tonight, even Thorn couldn't seem to reach him. He didn't understand. Yes, none of them were particularly happy about their mission, but Murtagh was the only one desperately perturbed by it.

He didn't know why. He didn't try to reason through it, because he knew it would be worthless. But the same words kept running through his mind.

_She's innocent. It's Eragon's fault, not hers._

He couldn't keep himself from wanting to hurt Eragon rather than the girl he had been sent to capture.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for posting this like this. But, I don't think it's getting any better tonight. I'm still not sure about Ayla's pov, and then the last part of Eragon's… I don't want to rush Addy into the friendship. So we'll see. But, as always, reviews make me happy. So… well, if you could please :)**

**By the way, I'm going out of town this weekend... I"ll try and update before I leave, but we'll see. I don't even know if I'm leaving tomorrow night or Friday, and I don't know if I'm getting back on Saturday or Sunday. But, an update will be, at latest, Sunday or Monday. Cyas!!**

* * *


	25. Crumbling Down

**

* * *

**

Ok, it's really short. I realize this. I also kno that I wasn't going to do this again… But really, this was the hardest chapter I have ever had to write, and I couldn't wait to make it longer, because it's already a day late :( I really did try and have it out by Monday. So, we're gonna pretend like the amazizingness of this chapter makes up for the length, even if it doesn't :D

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sorry**_

_Song: Viva La Vida, Coldplay_

* * *

Chapter 25: Crumbling Down

**Orik pov**

Orik watched them go with sadness in his heart.

However, he knew that it was for the best; a blind man could have seen that Eragon was uncomfortable in the mountain Orik called home. And, the rest of the humans were anxious to regroup with their families.

As he put on a cheerful face and waved his companions off, he held on to his wife's hand tightly. Only she would know the troubles that lay underneath his beard.

Because, for all of the smiles he had exchanged, deep in his chest was a discomfort that couldn't be ignored, that said the next time Orik saw his foster brother it would be in troubled times.

He lowered his arm as they left his range of sight, and squeezed his queen's hand gently. He bit his lip, and looked deep into her eyes, thankful that there was one person who could know him completely.

Then he settled the detached mask over his face, and turned to take care of his people.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The only thought on anyone's mind that morning was to go as far as they could.

The small group traveled through the day, only stopping once, and not staying long enough to eat an actual meal, but rather just pieces of dried fruit that the dwarves had given them. And then, they were back on the horses, traveling at a fast walk. By the time night had fallen, they had covered more distance than most would have even tried for.

They made camp, and everyone gladly unpacked their bedding for the night. Angela appointed herself cook, and started dinner, as everyone else tried to will themselves to get up and help her.

As the food was prepared, conversation slowly started flowing through the camp. It was a peaceful, easy conversation. Light, fun. Everyone was relieved to be doing something again, and everyone was happy to be under the sky. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, and no one's smile seemed forced.

Throughout the meal, most everyone focused on the food. They were ravaged; their bodies had gotten used to three large meals a day, just in the short time they had stayed with the dwarves. But, about halfway through her second helping, Arya started asking Adreana questions.

No one paid particular attention, because the questions themselves were uninteresting. However, as they progressed, Arya got more and more focused, and the questions became more and more difficult. Soon enough, both Angela and Elva were watching Adreana carefully, seeing the signs of distress growing clearly on her features, and everyone else was staring unabashedly at Arya. However, Arya didn't seem to care, she just pressed on.

Eragon watched the exchange anxiously, sensing Adreana's growing discomfort as Arya continued to quiz her. She didn't pause to think, she just kept a steady stream of questions, increasing in complexity. Arya asked Adreana about the proper verb conjugates of the subjective pronouns in past tense… She asked of the word for everything she could think of, ranging from sword to flower… She asked for melting temperatures, fighting styles, ancient spell phrasings…

"Enough!"

Arya paused, midquestion, and looked to Eragon with an expression of mild surprise.

Eragon flushed at the look on her face. But he didn't back down. No matter his feelings for the elf, he couldn't watch in silence. "She's my responsibility, technically. I should be the one to test her knowledge… Arya, please," he hurried to add, at the look on her face, "listen. You are extremely capable, but I was the one who went through the training. You weren't even there during the last month of it- perhaps it would be better if I tested Adreana in areas that she would need to be tested in?"

Arya looked at him for a long moment. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and the smallest scowl set itself in her features. But, she nodded, curtly, and as soon as they were done with dinner, Eragon and Adreana left.

As they took to the skies, Eragon delighted in the feeling of wind on his face. As they gained in altitude, the dragons wove an intricate arc, weaving around each other in a dance that only they knew. After the campground below was nothing more than a speck in the landscape, they leveled out and glided lazily. They flew for a little less than half an hour, coming to a secluded clearing in the forest that they had been traveling in that day. After a few moments of silence, Adreana looked at Eragon with her wide grey eyes. "Thank you. So much…"

"Of course, Adreana. I could see that you were uncomfortable." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, and bit her lip. He saw a hint of darkness fill her eyes, for just a moment. He didn't believe it was an angry darkness, but rather a nervous, maybe frightened, one. But she blinked a few times, and he felt the warmth return to them. "Please, it's not Adreana. Not anymore."

He looked at her, confused, for a moment, before understanding graced his features, followed by a wide smile. "Of course, Addy."

The two talked for the rest of the evening, and well into the night, stopping only as the sun started over the horizon. The original plans forgotten as the two got to know each other. Nothing of deep importance was discussed, rather just childhood stories, tall tales that they grew up with, the beliefs of their people. Neither one of them thought to tell the others where they were; they were Riders, alone in the wilderness. Nothing would hurt them.

So, they built the fragile beginnings of a friendship, of a partnership that both could lean on and trust, unconditionally. They both knew that it would take longer than just the three days they had been talking, but they also knew that they had been foolish to think that they would be able to do otherwise.

They were Riders; it was their job to uphold the peace. If they couldn't present a united bond, then the resistance of the free people would crumble. When the Riders and their dragons headed back to camp that night, none of them thought that perhaps the fragile partnership would need to be tested soon, that something other than the peoples' resistance would crumble that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Murtagh pov**

Murtagh had been waiting, watching their camp since the last hint of daylight left the skies.

Now, with the sky starting to lighten in the East, it was clear that the Rider wasn't going to turn up, had maybe flown ahead, and the girl with him.

But no matter.

There was a mission to be finished, and there were choices to be made.

The first time around, the young woman hadn't been any help anyways. And the king had been clear; if there wasn't a girl in his throne room in three days time, people would be punished.

Murtagh shuddered. He looked around the camp, his gaze stopping on a figure that seemed remotely familiar. He thought for a moment, his eyes lighting in an unwilling grin as he realized from where.

He pointed, drawing the soldiers' attention to the sleeping form. "That one," he whispered.

Maybe the girl hadn't been much help, but perhaps her sister would be.

The master would be pleased.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one was prepared.

They came in the middle of the night, and left just as quickly as they came.

Afterwards, it was clear that no one was hurt. The soldiers had put fire to the forest surrounding them, and had made a lot of racket with their swords.

But, the attack had lasted less than a minute. Roran had been shot from afar, with a dart that made him drop into unconsciousness, leaving him unable to warn the others. It couldn't have been prevented.

There was a full fledged panic when they realized that five of their party was missing; however, as the morning drew closer, four of them returned.

But, as they saw the damage, the looks on everyone's face, the younger Rider clutched at her companion. Besides her wretched sobs, the silence deepened. Because no one wanted to answer the one question that she kept asking.

"Where's my sister?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ayla pov**

She woke to a slight rocking, and a horrid pain flashing in the back of her head, with no remembrance of how she had gotten it.

She could only remember angry voices… flashes of magic, the metallic twang of swords drawn.

And then warm arms, carrying her from the tragic scene. A soft voice, familiar, but lost in the recesses of her memories…

"I'm so sorry. But you're safe with me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

The only sound that broke the silence that ensued was boots running around her, and a broken sob that escaped the darkness, making her want to turn around, if only her legs would work.

As Ayla fell back into an uneasy sleep, as she struggled to remember who she was, and why she would want to go back to the one that was sobbing. As the darkness claimed her again, two words took over her thoughts, chanting around and around her mind.

"I promise."

* * *

**Review please. I can't promise an update out till this weekend, cuz school starts tomorrow. Ick. But, I'll keep up on the updates. I promise :D**

****Hey. I just realized... I didn't say it would be more than one Monday. Oops. But, I did get it out on time, kinda, if you knew what was going on at least :)** **


	26. Why

**You guys deserve better. I'm so sorry. I'll write more down there. **

**Oh, but before you read, yes, it sounds choppy. Very choppy. Not smooth at all. I think that's what I want right now. Here it is**

_**Disclaimer: Even Chris isn't this bad at updating.**_

_Song: Not Good Enough for the Truth in Cliché, Escape the Fate_

* * *

Chapter 26: Why

**Murtagh pov**

He growled as he struggled to wake the girl. That would be his luck, to bring back a comatose girl to the king. He shook her lightly, frowning as she continued to sleep.

Murtagh leaned back onto his heels, contemplating his situation. He couldn't recall the girls name; indeed, he couldn't recall if he had ever known. He knew that he had seen her before. True, she had been much dirtier, but she had still been the same girl. Pale, young, and incredibly tiny.

However, it wouldn't matter _whose_sister she was if she wouldn't wake up. Of course, there were ways to magically wake someone, but if she were truly in a coma, then the girl's brain would be nothing more than mush by the time she were awaken. Not that Galbatorix would care; he would try to wake her anyways. But, Murtagh was prepared to wait, for hopefully she was simply unconscious.

Thorn lazily opened one eye. _What will we do if she doesn't awaken? The king will be very angry._

Murtagh smiled bitterly at him. _What we always do, dear dragon. We suffer in silence. And pray that one day, the Varden will succeed._

The smile fell off Murtagh's face, and he glanced at the sky, which was threatening to pour on their camp. The dark purple clouds rolled above him, and he shivered slightly at the electricity he could feel in the air.

The Rider turned his attention back to the child he had taken the night before, and prayed that it had been worth it.

"Please, oh please…"

He sighed lightly when stretched her arms above her head, her eyes still shut naively.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Eragon pov**

Eragon took his glance from the sky and back to the girl he sat next to. Her eyes were in her lap, focused deeply on the hands found there. But, he knew that they were the same color as the clouds above their heads. Shortly after they had arrived at camp they had started to darken, and with them so had the sky.

They had not moved all day long. In the back of all their heads was the fact that they were losing light, and time.

No one spoke these thoughts, for fear of sounding harsh and uncaring.

The small camp was scattered, and silent. Only Roran and Katrina continued to stay next to each other, and Eragon had refused to move too far away from Addy.

He knew she needed his support, even if she denied it.

So he sat near her, waiting for her to heed her own advice and talk to him.

Arya paced back and forth, feeling awkward and out of place and too much reminded of her own encounter with the king's henchmen.

It wasn't until, far after sunset, when Elva had returned quietly to camp that anyone had even noticed she was gone.

It was around that time that Adreana looked up for the first time since they had arrived that morning.

She looked straight into Eragon's eyes. "Teach me. Now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Elva pov**

This shouldn't have happened.

I can feel it in my bones… something went wrong. Ayla was not in danger. I would have sensed that. For all of my problems, that is the one thing I can do right.

Murtagh did it.

But… why?

He was in so much pain. So much…

Not even he deserved that.

But why didn't I feel his intent before he was there?

Maybe…

Maybe Ayla wasn't the original target.

Maybe it was an accident that he grabbed her.

Maybe he had been forced into it last minute.

Maybe his intentions had been… well, not pure.

But to grab a sleeping child?

That doesn't sound like him…

Oh! My stomach…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Addy pov**

It was my fault. All my fault.

If only I had insisted that we stay for the night.

If only I had been better prepared for Arya's test.

If only I had paid more attention, been more aware.

I could have prevented this.

Because of me, my sister, my only family, my _responsibility_ was gone.

Forever.

My fault.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Ayla pov**

"Please, oh please…"

The voice sounded familiar, vaguely. But no matter how I tried, I couldn't place it.

In fact, I couldn't place anything. My own name…

Nothing. At all. Not only my name was missing though. Everything…

Who I was. Am? Was planning on being?

My family. Did I even have a family? Would they be worried?

And where was I…

"I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

That voice again… I know it, I know I do…

"For me?"

_I promise_. What the significance is, I don't know.

But this voice promised me something… he promised… he promised…

_You're safe with me_. That was what he promised.

"Come on, sweet girl. I'm waiting for you."

That was all the encouraging I needed. I opened my eyes. My eyes focused in on the brown above me immediately, and the corners crinkled as he smiled. Those eyes were so familiar… I knew I trusted him.

But why?

Surprisingly, I didn't feel as if I actually knew him. But, rather, as if we had just met.

Maybe he knew what happened…

"Do you remember anything?"

Or maybe not.

I struggled to find my voice. "No… I don't."

"Anything?"

I wanted to rid his voice of the disappointment that filled it. "Not at all. I'm so sorry."

He smiled again. "It's okay. Do you remember your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, and found I couldn't.

I opened it again, and started to panic.

Before I opened it a third time, the man covered my mouth. "It's okay," he said. "We'll figure it out later."

I smiled at him gratefully. "Have we met before? I feel like I know you… you seem so familiar."

For some reason, his brown eyes closed off for a moment, before he answered. "Briefly. A long time ago. I'm surprised I left an impression."

I nodded slowly. "Do you know what happened to me?"

This time, he was obviously in discomfort. "We found you. Your family is dead… burned, in an attack by the Varden's Rider. You had taken a blow to the head, and I couldn't leave you."

I felt my eyes watering. But, I wouldn't cry, not for these people I didn't know. If I ever remembered them… then I would shed these tears. "Well, then I have you to thank for my life." He flinched, but why I don't know. "May I ask your name?"

He looked at me, never taking his eyes from mine. "Murtagh, son of Morzon, servant of Galbatorix, and Rider of Thorn the dragon."

I smiled briefly, trying to remember all the titles. Many of them sounded so familiar… but why?

He stared for a moment more, then stood and put his hand down to help me up. "Come, Miss. I believe it's dinnertime."

"Ayla, Miss Ayla," I corrected him automatically. I stepped past where he stood frozen, wondering why he hadn't moved. I turned towards him questioningly, where he had one eyebrow cocked, a smirk playing about his lips.

I cocked my eyebrow back, wondering what he was trying to get at.

Quietly, he said, "Ayla, eh?"

"Wha—Oh!" I smiled widely and threw my arms around his neck, feeling the tension in his body as he patted my back.

My name is Ayla.

Ayla.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Murtagh pov**

She trusted me.

What did I do to deserve this?

Those big hazel eyes… They were completely open to me. As I told her the story Galbatorix had made up of Eragon, I saw her believe every word.

And, when she threw her arms around me, it was all I could do not to push her away, into the dirt, and start yelling the truth to her.

I will have to learn to control myself. I can't afford to mess this up.

* * *

**So… there it is. After how long?**

**Btw, Murtagh now has brown eyes. I believe I said he had hazel eyes way back in like chapter 7… or whenever that was. **

**I am so sorry. So, I'm not going to answer reviews right now. I'll do that tomorrow, and everyone who has reviewed will get… something. Either an outtake or a different pov of something or a part of the next chappy… idk. Cuz you all rock.**

**I have excuses… but none of you particularly care. School kicked my ass tho, and so did about a hundred other things. So far, junior year? Way stressful. Actually not bad, but I have soo much going on. And, it's better than last year. Thank goodness.**

**I will do better though. Pinky promise.**

**So, if any of are left, review, and you won't regret it, cuz if you review for this chapter, you'll get something else. Exciting, eh?**

**Toodles.**


End file.
